Vampire Knight Season 3: Innocent
by JaquelineWomack
Summary: Picking up where the anime left off; Rido is dead, Zero is missing, and the vampires return to Cross Academy under the request of the purebloods to finally fulfill Headmaster Cross's pacifist ideology; however, nothing is ever as it seems. Aido/OC Kaname/Yuki Akatsuki/Ruka (NOTE: THIS IN NO WAY FOLLOWS THE MANGA! THIS IS ONLY A CONTINUATION AFTER THE SECOND SEASON OF THE ANIME!)
1. I

It took over a year, for every last brick of the academy to be wiped clean of the blood spilt on that last day. It was a day that haunted Kaien Cross as visions of his dream of pacifism, were crushed under the rubble of Cross Academy, by the will of his own bloodstained blade. He thought of Juri, and the dream they had shared to finally unite vampires and humans, the dream that there wouldn't be associations dedicated to the destruction of an entire race. To him, Cross Academy was the last homage he had to her, and to watch it be destroyed, it was like watching Juri destroy herself. However, today was a different day. For the past year, Kaien Cross had been overseeing the reconstruction of the academy. Every time he walked into the construction site, it was like that last day was stuck playing on repeat in his mind. Today though, there was no construction. Kaien Cross was sitting in his new office; his new Headmaster's Office, as he met with the royal purebloods, the vampires who had twisted the fate of the academy.

"We are truly sorry that this institution, which was established as a place of peace, prosperity and pacifism, was turned into a battleground for power in the world of vampires," Kaname Kuran told Headmaster Cross, "and as a token of our repentance and to ask for your forgiveness, under the request of Yuki, and in memory of my late mother and father, the Kurans have funded the rebuilding of Cross Academy, and have agreed to reunite the Night Class, so that we may work together, to obtain peace among humans and vampires," Kaname finished. Kaien Cross gazed across his desk at Kaname, and then to Yuki, analyzing their perfectly stoic expressions. He let out a heavy sigh, before offering them a small smile.

"It means a lot to me that, despite all that has happened, you are both still dedicated to my pacifist ideology. And for that, I can't thank you enough. Cross Academy will begin accepting applications within the month, and the first semester will be starting this fall. I hope to see all of the vampires returning. I also hope that with this new beginning, we will not run into new problems," Headmaster Cross finished. Although his voice was soft and kind, there was a very serious, and almost threatening undertone, when he spoke that last part. Yuki heard his distrust, and sensed the danger in his tone, before speaking up.

"I promise you, Headmaster," Yuki told him, "our intentions are pure, and we do not wish to see anymore harm come to this academy." Kaien offered Yuki a second smile; this one bigger, and warmer than the first. He looked kindly at the young woman that stood before him and could only remember her as the small child he had so tenderly taken care of. It saddened him to look into her eyes, that were once so light, happy, and carefree, and to see them darkened and weighed by the responsibilities that came with being a pureblood vampire. He let out a heavy sigh, knowing that no matter what Yuki would grow to be, he could never foresee a time in which he wouldn't trust her.

"It puts my mind at ease hearing you say that, Yuki," Headmaster Cross told her. With the consent and blessing from the Headmaster, Kaname and Yuki then stood to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again, Headmaster," Kaname told him, "and I look forward to seeing you again next fall." The vampires left the Headmaster's Office, both eager to see what the new year would bring. As Yuki walked through the academy, she couldn't help but to get lost in her memories. She remembered Zero and herself at the gates of the moon dorm pushing back the crowds of fangirls, and she couldn't help but to wonder where Zero was now. Was he safe? Was he staying warm? Was he finding sustenance? Was he… still hunting for her? As Yuki and Kaname made their way through the main campus, they passed the cafe terrace, and Yuki remembered eating lunch there with Sayori. She paused at the thought of Sayori. As much as her heart had hoped, she knew that Sayori would not be returning to Cross Academy; she had been accepted into Todai, and had to start taking private prep classes, at least that is what she heard from the guards she had sent to watch over Sayori, and make sure that she was alright. They walked past the swan fountain, and Yuki remembered patrolling the grounds, and how she had always seemed to bump into Kaname at this very spot. It was still strange to her; for so long she had convinced herself that he was out of her league, and she had been raised to believe that incest was disgusting, immoral and wrong, yet here she was, betrothed to be the wife of her brother, the same man with the crimson eyes and dark hair that she believed would never love her. They passed the Headmaster's private quarters, and all the memories from Yuki's time with the Headmaster… with her father, flooded her mind. Yuki sighed to herself; the rebuilding of the academy was bittersweet. In one sense she knew every day it was going to kill her, being at Cross Academy without Zero and Sayori, but in another sense, she knew that this academy was a necessary component so that humans and vampires could coexist, so vampires and vampire hunters alike wouldn't have to keep hunting, and so that Zero could finally come home, and have the normal life of a human that the Kiryu lineage and the bite of Shizuka Hio had robbed him of. Yuki looked down, and smiled to herself, as she followed Kaname back to their ride; they had night class students to gather.

XXXXXX

The day class students that attended Cross Academy on its last day, had their memories of that fateful night erased, and were told that a gas leak had lead to a fire in the school, and that all students had to be evacuated from the premises immediately. No one questioned it, because no one remembered what had happened, all believing to have been affected by the fumes from the gas. The only day class student that remembered the real horrors from that last day was Sayori who, at her own request and at the request of Yuki, kept her memories of vampires, vowing to keep their secret.

When Cross Academy announced its reopening in the fall, many day class students who had attended prior, were eager to transfer back, in addition to a number of new applicants who were interested in attending the prestigious Cross Academy. With the buzz the night class had created, and the number of openings peaking new interests, it wasn't long before classes were filled.

As a personal favor to the Headmaster, for taking care of her most of her life, and as another token of her apology, Yuki volunteered herself as a day class student and as a member of the Disciplinary Committee.

"It isn't proper for pureblood vampires to weigh themselves with such degrading and mundane tasks," Kaname cautioned her.

"I know it isn't proper," Yuki told him, "but I'm the only person for the job. It's the only way we can allow this academy to function without revealing the secret of the night class. Besides, I really don't mind helping the headmaster with this. I already know what I'm doing, and being a pureblood, I'm more qualified now than ever to protect day class students from unruly vampires. I owe him at least that much." Yuki looked to Kaname. There was a smile on her lips, but her eyes were filled with guilt and shame. Kaname understood how upset Yuki must feel, and knew that he couldn't deny her the opportunity to make up for it.

"Of course, I won't stand in your way," Kaname told her, "I could never deny my precious Yuki." Yuki nodded, grateful that Kaname understood her side of things, and was allowing her to do this.

All of the students in the night class were happy to oblige the request of the purebloods to return to Cross Academy, and eager to serve under both Kaname and Yuki. Outside of Kaname's close circle of followers, few had yet to be introduced to Yuki as the Pureblood Princess, and wife to Kaname, and did not wish to miss this opportunity. It wouldn't be long before classes were in session, and the healing between humans and vampires could finally begin.

XXXXXX

The first semester at Cross Academy had just begun, and everyone who had transferred back seemed to sense the difference. The atmosphere surrounding the school was lighter, the buildings didn't feel as gloomy, even the sky seemed brighter, and the grass greener, as if the dark energy surrounding the school had finally lifted. The Day Class and the Night Class were getting along better than ever, and there had only been a few instances where the disciplinary committee had to take action. Cross Academy's reopening couldn't have been a more perfect one, and it was a mutual feeling among humans, vampires, students and staff alike.

It was an unseasonably warm September evening, when the headmaster came across Miss Mitsuko Ito. Kaname, Yuki and himself were in his office, going over an application they received from her, requesting a late start at Cross Academy.

 _Dear Admissions,_

 _I apologize for the tardy nature of my application; however, after looking through several institutes of higher learning I have decided to apply for Cross Academy due to its exceptional prestige, reputation and concentration in the arts. I am interested in joining Cross Academy as a first year student, after given an appropriate amount of time to handle a family emergency. I intend to begin my studies with a concentration in music, and working with acclaimed musician Isamu Tachibana as my professor. I wish to graduate from Cross Academy with a musical background, and using what I learned in my time here to successfully apply at the Elisabeth University of Music, with a study of the piano, my primary instrument. Enclosed with this letter you will find my formal application, in addition to transcripts from multiple placement tests taken through the International Baccalaureate Program, and a four-minute video recorded audition tape for the music department._

 _I appreciate your consideration, and time looking through my application and eagerly await your response._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mitsuko Ito._

He passed the letter along to Yuki and Kaname and thumbed through the rest of her papers, pleased to see exceptionally high marks.

"A very smart girl,," Headmaster Cross smiled as he passed the papers onto Kaname and Yuki.

"A bit odd that she's joining late," Yuki commented. Headmaster Cross nodded, thumbing through her papers.

"It appears that her family emergency, occurred around the same time as admissions, which would explain why she is requesting a late start," Headmaster Cross noted, handing the papers to Yuki, who handed half of the papers to Kaname.

"It says here she had to excuse herself for a whole month," Yuki told him. The Headmaster nodded.

"Yes, her mother was her only caretaker, and passed away earlier this year from a heart attack. She has been staying with her uncle, Katsurou Fujiwara, but needed time to mourn her loss," Kaname spoke up, reading through her application at inhuman speeds. He passed the papers back to Yuki. Yuki looked down and saw that Kaname had left her application open to the page with her headshot. Yuki took a good look at Mitsuko. Although she had a sense of familiarity when she saw the dark eyed and dark haired girl, she didn't associate her face with anything bad. If anything, Yuki thought Mitsuko looked very sad, and very distant, even though in the photo she was smiling.

"What do you all think?" Headmaster Cross asked them, interrupting Yuki's train of thought, "should she come join Cross Academy?" Yuki looked up from the photo smiling and nodded enthusiastically, but Kaname was skeptical.

"Why are you asking us?" Kaname asked, "is there reason to be suspicious of her?"

"Of course not!" The headmaster replied defensively, "I just thought it was so peculiar for her to be joining late, that I wanted to be assured from you two that she would not be an issue. I ran her name through the Hunter's Association and The Senate, and there is no record of a Mitsuko Ito having interactions with vampires; however, I just wanted to make sure neither of you have heard ill of a Mitsuko Ito." The Headmaster finished seriously looking to the two pureblood vampires for guidance.

"I think she would be a great addition to Cross Academy," Yuki told the headmaster, enthusiastically. Kaname nodded in response.

"I agree with Yuki," he told the headmaster, "I see no reason not to admit Mitsuko Ito."

The Headmaster smiled.

"Welcome to Cross Academy Mitsuko," The Headmaster said as he pulled out an acceptance letter to sign and mail.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello Dear Reader, and welcome to the first installment of many, of my Vampire Knight fanfiction. This is a piece I have been working on for YEARS, and I am so excited to finally be sharing it with you! A little note, I will be publishing one chapter per week every Friday, until the series is complete. I truly hope you enjoy it and continue to read, and review as necessary. I cannot thank you enough for joining me on this incredible journey. Happy reading! 3**

 **-JW**


	2. II

A black car pulled up to the gates of Cross Academy, and a girl in a day class uniform stepped out. The best way to describe her way sickly. Adorably short and horrendously thin, so much so that she even had to order the smallest size uniform, and still have it tailored to fit her tiny frame. Her long black hair was pulled back into a tight french braid, taming the curly mangles and frizz that normally hid her heart-shaped face. She had large dark eyes, and pouty lips, and a gaze permanently affixed to some distant land. She grabbed her only suitcase, and a backpack out of the back of the car. She thanked the driver, before beginning the long walk up to the front of the building. It wasn't long before she was greeted midway by another girl in the same uniform. She had long rich brown hair, and deep wine colored eyes. She was tall, lean and could only be described as pretty, to Mitsuko. Mitsuko smiled, waved and stepped forward to meet the girl.

"Hello," Mitsuko greeted the girl.

"Hello!" The girl returned the greeting, "You must be Mitsuko Ito! The Headmaster said you would be coming here today." Mitsuko smiled and nodded.

"I am Yuki Kuran. The Headmaster sent me here to meet you and show you around the school," Yuki added.

"It's so great to meet you Yuki," Mitsuko told her enthusiastically, and bowing in honor, "I am so excited to be attending Cross Academy." Yuki smiled.

"That's so great to hear! If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Headmaster's office, and then we can get you settled into your dorm!" Yuki told her. Mitsuko smiled.

"Thank you so much, Yuki!" Mitsuko told her, following behind Yuki to meet the Headmaster.

"Would you like me to take your bags?" Yuki asked, trying to be polite. Mitsuko smiled.

"No thank you, Yuki, I am more than capable of carrying these bags myself," Mitsuko told Yuki. Yuki was taken aback by this.

' _She's so… polite,'_ Yuki thought to herself as they continued down the hall. As they walked, Yuki would steal small sideways glances at the small girl she was leading around, and couldn't help but be a bit wary of how small she was. Compared to the other girls in the day class, Mitsuko must have been a head shorter than the average. She watched as Mitsuko's eyes wandered awestruck about her surroundings, before suddenly turning to Yuki.

"Wow," Mitsuko ogled, "It's… so big here. And so very beautiful as well!" Yuki smiled.

"I'm glad you like it!" Yuki told her, taking her into the main building and up to the Headmaster's office.

"The Headmaster's office is right up here!" Yuki pointed to a stairway. "His is the last door at the end of the hall. If at any time you need anything, feel free to knock on his door! He is always there to help students!" Mitsuko smiled.

"That's so nice to hear! And so comforting to know his office is so close!" Mitsuko beamed.

' _She's so… happy,'_ Yuki couldn't help but notice how for the duration of their walk, Mitsuko had never once broken her smile, and it couldn't help but remind Yuki of herself, when she was human. Before the burden of the responsibility of being a pureblood vampire weighed on her shoulders. They finally reached the Headmaster's office and Yuki knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice from inside called. Yuki opened the door, and gestured for Mitsuko to enter. Yuki walked in as well and closed the door behind them.

"Ah, you must be Mitsuko, the new student. Welcome to Cross Academy!" The Headmaster greeted her. Mitsuko smiled.

"You must be Headmaster Cross. I've heard so many success stories from this academy's graduates. It's an honor to meet the man behind such a prestigious institute, and I am honored to be a part of it," Mitsuko told the Headmaster, bowing deeply to show her respect.

"How wonderful it is to know you've heard such good things about Cross Academy!" The Headmaster beamed, as he walked over to his desk pulling out a few papers.

"You can set your luggage down over there," The Headmaster gestured to the far wall, and Mitsuko complied. "Now, if you could just come over to my desk so I can go over a few things with you about Cross Academy?" The Headmaster requested as he continued to pull out papers. Mitsuko stepped over next to him, and leaned over the desk, peering over the papers he was pulling out

"Here, is your class schedule," He handed her the first piece of paper, "and a map of the school. I've gone ahead and highlighted where your classes are." He pointed at the various highlighted marks, and Mitsuko nodded, her eyebrows furrowed, as she listened intently to what he had to say.

"And here is a map of the dorm," He handed her another paper, "And here is your dorm room number and the name of your roommate, Mahara Isozaki. And here," He pulled out an envelope, "is the key to your dorm." He smiled, closed the drawer and opened another one. Mitsuko quickly put the envelope in her pocket and held on tightly to the rest of the papers he had handed her. The Headmaster reached into the second drawer and pulled out a manual.

"And here is the Student Handbook for Cross Academy," he told her handing it to her.

"Now, before Yuki takes you to get settled into your dorm, I wanted to go over a few of the big rules here at Cross Academy," The Headmaster told Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded.

"First and foremost, wandering around on or off campus at night while attending Cross Academy is strictly forbidden. The woods and swamplands surrounding this academy are very dangerous, and after eight the the oil valves turn off and all the lamps on the campus are put out, making the campus just as dangerous. Do I make myself clear?" The Headmaster asked. Mitsuko nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster," Mitsuko responded.

"Second," The Headmaster continued, "you are not allowed off campus, unless you have notified me, at least two weeks prior to leaving, and I have given you my permission to go into town. You are limited to six trips to town per semester, and you must always be accompanied by another student. Under no circumstances may you stay in town overnight. Day trips only." Mitsuko nodded again.

"Yes, Headmaster," Mitsuko responded.

"Other on campus activities that are strictly prohibited include the possessing, using or being under the influence of alcohol or any other controlled substance, Physically fighting with any other students or staff, possessing a dangerous weapon, being out of uniform on campus during class hours, any suicidal or self harming behavior, and using any unauthorized technology such as cell phones or personal computers during class time," The Headmaster finished. Mitsuko nodded hesitantly, unable to follow the Headmaster's quick pace.

"Yes, Headmaster," Mitsuko responded. The Headmaster smiled.

"Fantastic! If you have any questions, it's all outlined in our Student Handbook, and if you have any further questions after reading all of that, please feel free to stop by my office at any time! I'm always available to talk to!" The Headmaster smiled.

"Thank you, Headmaster, I will be sure to take advantage of your constant availability," Mitsuko assured him.

"Alright, now that we've had this chat, I think it's time you get settled. Yuki will take you to your dorm, then give you a tour of the school. You will be expected to report to your classes at 8AM sharp tomorrow. Understood?" The Headmaster asked. Mitsuko nodded.

"Understood," She affirmed.

"Great! I hope to see you again soon, Mitsuko! And I hope you enjoy your time here at Cross Academy!" The Headmaster told her, waving her goodbye. Mitsuko bowed, before turning to grab her luggage, and follow Yuki out of the Headmaster's office.

"He's quite talkative," Mitsuko remarked as she followed Yuki down the stairs.

"Yeah, he's always careful to try to go over everything with new students. It can be a bit overwhelming at first, but as long as you follow the rules, you'll do just fine!" Yuki assured her. Mitsuko smiled at Yuki, but there was a darkness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Mitsuko?" Yuki asked, genuinely concerned. Like a lightswitch, Mitsko quickly recovered and smiled at Yuki.

"Absolutely nothing! Just trying to take it all in!" She told her. Yuki smiled in return.

"Let's take you to your dorm!" Yuki insisted, taking Mitsuko to the Sun Dormitory. Mitsuko followed. On the way to the dorm Yuki pointed out the library, the Nurse's office, and the auditorium. Yuki turned to Mitsko to see if she was enjoying the tour, but was discouraged to see that the same darkness had returned to Mitsuko's eyes. Yuki was about to ask her a second time if she was alright, when a strange feeling overcame her. For some reason, she wanted to embrace Mitsuko and never let go. Yuki quickly blinked and shook the sensation off.

' _Perhaps she is just nervous,'_ Yuki thought to herself, ' _moving to a new place after such a tragic event can't be easy on her. I just need to make sure I give her space, but stay close enough so that she knows I'm always there to talk to when she needs it!'_ Yuki smiled, nodding to herself as she vowed to be a good friend towards Mitsuko. Yuki had remained silent as she lead Mitsuko out of the main building and to the sun dorms, when she saw something that might peak Mitsuko's interest and put her in a better mood.

"There's the moon dorm over there!" Yuki pointed out, enthusiastically. She was pleased with herself when she saw Mitsuko come out of her thoughts.

"The Moon dorm?" Mitsuko asked confused. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"That's where the Night Class stays," She explained.

"Night Class?" Mitsuko asked, still not sure what Yuki meant.

"Don't you know? Cross Academy is famous for both its Day Class and Night Class students!" Yuki explained. Mitsuko blinked in response, still not completely understanding what Yuki meant.

"I… I think I remember reading that somewhere, it must have just slipped my mind," Mitsuko recovered. Yuki was skeptical. For someone who had been planning on transferring here for awhile, Mitsuko sure didn't know a lot about Cross Academy. Mitsuko saw the distrust in Yuki's eyes, and knew she had to change the subject.

"Why are you wearing that armband, Yuki?" Mitsuko asked. Quickly drawing attention away from the night class. Mitsuko watched Yuki's eyes light up with pride.

"Oh this?" Yuki tugged at her Disciplinary Committee crest, "This is to let everyone know I'm on the Disciplinary Committee."

"What is the Disciplinary Committee?" Mitsuko asked Yuki. Yuki laughed.

"Well right now it's just me on the Disciplinary Committee, but I'm a guardian at this school. I do a lot of things including helping visitors and new students around campus, check in and check out for students going into town or going between classes, but my main job is to keep order between the Day Class and the Night Class," Yuki explained.

"What is there to keep order of? Are there a lot of fights between day class and night class students?" Mitsuko asked. Yuki laughed again.

"Actually, it's the opposite," Yuki told her, "a lot of the day class girls are fans of the night class boys, and it's my duty to make sure they don't get too out of control." It was Mitsuko's turn to laugh.

"I'm sure that must be an amusing sight!" Mitsuko joked. Yuki smiled and laughed along.

"Only when you're not the one doing crowd control!" Yuki added. It wasn't long before they reached Mitsuko's room.

"Here we are!" Yuki announced gesturing towards the door. Mitsuko set down her luggage, pulled out her key and opened the door. Upon doing so, Yuki heard a very audible and disgusted gag. Yuki peeked inside, and had a similar reaction. The whole dorm was taken over by piles of dirty clothes, and every last nook and cranny of closet space crammed with miscellaneous junk; wrappers, trinkets, papers, and books alike, were lumped together in a modge podge of clutter.

"Oh my," was all Mitsuko could utter upon staring at the mess. She took a deep breath, and fearlessly marched in.

"I'll have a word with Ms. Isozaki about dorm etiquette after class," Yuki assured Mitsuko. Mitsuko turned to Yuki and smiled.

"It's fine, I really didn't want to concern myself with unpacking anyway," Mitsuko reasoned. She walked over to what she presumed would be her bed; however, since both were lost under piles of messy sheets, clothes, and other miscellaneous objects, she couldn't be sure. She set her suitcase down next to it, and slipped it under. She set her backpack on the floor next to the bed, shuffled around the papers the headmaster had given her and pulled out her textbooks for the day.

"Would you be so kind as to show me to my class? I am beyond excited to work with Professor Tachibana and I really don't want to waste a second of it!" Mitsuko explained. Yuki smiled.

"Of course, Mitsuko! Right this way," Yuki pointed, leading Mitsuko back to the campus.

"I'm really sorry about that mess, Mitsuko," Yuki apologized, "I told Mahara to clean up because she would be getting a roommate. I knew she wasn't the most organized person but…" Yuki trailed off not quite sure what she thought of Mahara. Mitsuko smiled.

"I tend to be a rather tidy person, so I'm sure Mahara and I can find a balance," Mitsuko assured Yuki.

"Hopefully!" Yuki added smiling. Yuki took Mitsuko to the music wing of the main building, and introduced her to Professor Tachibana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ito," the professor greeted her warmly. Mitsuko smiled in response.

"The pleasure is all mine! You are the sole reason for my transferring to this academy, and I cannot wait to start working with you!" Mitsuko beamed, genuinely excited to be with Professor Tachibana. Yuki smiled.

"Alright, I have to get back to class Mitsuko. I hope you enjoy your time with Professor Tachibana!" Yuki bid her goodbye, as she left for her class. Professor Tachibana and Mitsuko waved Yuki off, before starting Mitsuko's first lesson.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello again Dear Reader! I must admit that I didn't mean to be talking to you again so soon! I have decided to submit the first three chapters of this Fanfiction three days in a row as a treat to the reader, and just to really kick start this story. There is nothing more aggravating then trying to read a Fanfiction with only one Chapter posted. This is the second installment and the third installment will be posted tomorrow. The fourth will be posted on the next Friday, following the rest of the Chapters of the Fanfiction. (however I might sneak in a few treats here and there) I'm so excited to be posting for you! Happy reading!**

 **-JW**


	3. III

"Alright Mitsuko, don't stay too late practicing!" Professor Tachibana said as he walked out the door of the practice room.

"I promise I won't!" I told him enthusiastically as he left. The minute the door shut, and Tachibana was out of sight, I couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. It felt so good, after a whole long day of social interactions, to be alone with my thoughts once more. I couldn't believe it; that I was actually at Cross Academy, studying with Isamu Tachibana. Even after only one lesson, I couldn't believe how much I learned, and I knew if I wanted to remember what he taught me, I needed to practice. I turned back to the piano and began running through my scale practices, for the tenth time.

I don't know how long I was sitting there; however, when I turned back to the door, it was almost dark outside.

"What time is it?" I asked myself, fidgeting for a watch, I cursed myself when I looked down realizing I only had five minutes to be back in my dorm by curfew. I quickly gathered my things and rushed out of the music wing and into… Somewhere.

I quickly reached into my stack of textbooks to grab the map the Headmaster had given me. I cursed myself a second time when I realized I had left my map behind in the dorm, in my backpack.

' _It's alright,'_ I thought, ' _I'm just alone in a big, scary, empty school. I'm sure if I wander around long enough, and remember what Yuki said, I'll find my way out in no time.'_ I wanted to kick myself for not paying attention when Yuki was giving me the tour of the school. I rushed up a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

' _This… feels right,'_ I thought as I made my way down the hall. I went up a second flight of stairs, headed through another corridor.

' _If I remember correctly, there should be a door right around this corner,'_ I thought to myself. Just as relief flooded through me as I rounded the corner, I was met with a shock of despair when I came to another hallway, that looked just like every other hallway in this school. I couldn't help but sigh in defeat.

"This is going to be a long night," I huffed to myself as I made my way down the hall.

XXXXXX

Two hours. I had been circling this school for two whole hours, and I still couldn't find a way out. The fact that it was dark and every hallway and flight of stairs looked exactly the same wasn't helping. I trudged along, calling out as I went, hoping that maybe someone in the night class would hear me.

Thankfully after two hours of searching, I finally found salvation; a wall with windows. I could see outside, and if I just kept along this wall, I knew I would find a door out of here eventually. I started walking down the hall, when something strange happened; the dim oil lamps that lined the halls, all suddenly went out. I gasped, as my vision blackened, and cursed myself yet again as I remembered the Headmaster telling me about the gas lamps. My eyes adjusted to the now very dark surroundings. I took in a breath, as I tried to be brave.

"It's alright," I coaxed myself, "it's just a long scary hallway, with big scary windows and scary shadow monsters that could leap out and eat you at anytime." I slowed my pace, gripping my books, trying to avoid the chill that was running through every bone in my body. Something felt terribly wrong.

"It's all in your head," I told myself out loud, "there's nothing to be afraid of here. Just a dark hallway. There's nothing here that can hurt you." I paused after saying that, and I looked around, assuring myself that no one was there, before I kept walking. I was nearing the halfway point of the hallway, as I finally started to relax.

Suddenly, I heard a rattling. I turned to the window to see the wind was rattling the lock on it. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's just the wind," I sighed to myself. I turned away from the window, ready to walk forward, when I felt a cold sensation cut through me like a knife. I turned to the window to find it had flown open. The curtains were billowing around me, and the wind let out a pained howl, as it brushed past panes of glass. I shrieked, jumping back a foot only to see that the curtains had entangled me, causing me to trip and fall. I couldn't help it. The terror rushed through me, breathing life into all my irrational fears, as I clawed away from the window before picking myself and taking off in a mad dash for the end of the hall.

' _Don't look back, just keep running,'_ I thought to myself. I could feel fearful tears springing in my eyes, and my legs turn to jelly, from running so fast. I turned the corner, expecting to find another hallway, but instead was surprised with a very long, dark stairwell. I tried to stop, and save myself from tumbling, but between my fast pace and the slick floors, it would seem my luck tonight would only be getting worse. As I fell forward, I couldn't help but shriek. I dropped my books, and instinctively put my arms in front of me to break my fall. The last thing I remembered, before opening my eyes, was a flash of white and a pair of strong arms.

XXXXXX

Aido and Akatsuki had been doing their normal night class routine of skipping class, when Aido heard something peculiar.

"Hello?" He heard a voice call out from a distant hallway, "please? Could someone help me? Hello?"

"Did you hear that, Akatsuki?" Aido asked mischievously, elbowing his cousin. Akatsuki sighed, annoyed with Aido.

"Just leave it alone, Hanabusa," Akatsuki pleaded lazily, "Let the headmaster deal with it."

"And leave some poor damsel in distress?" Aido chided with false sympathy, "Why I would never do something so ungentlemanly." There was a sarcastic edge to his words, and Akatsuki sighed in defeat, as he followed his cousin to investigate the noise.

"It came from over here," Aido said as they continued down another hallway. They were at the base of a staircase, when a scream shook the school.

"What the-?" Akatsuki asked, not getting a chance to finish his question. Aido and Akatsuki heard the rushing feet, the stumble of legs and a loud shriek, as they raced to the top platform of the staircase, to help whoever was about to fall.

Aido quickly caught the body, and Akatsuki caught whatever the person had been carrying.

"Hm," Aido pondered, "A day class girl, no doubt here to throw herself at us." He chuckled at his own joke, While Akatsuki let out an agitated sigh. The girl stood up, leaning on Aido so that she wouldn't fall again. Just as she was about to look up, Aido put on his angelic face, ready to play the knight in shining armor. He smiled as he was greeted with wide eyes, and an awestruck expression.

"Are you alright?" Aido asked her, his voice sweet, sensitive and gentle. The girl in his arms blinked in a daze of confusion, before suddenly shrieking and leaping as far away from Aido as she could. She stumbled and fell back against the stairs she had just fallen down, the dazed awe that filled her eyes was quickly being replaced by fear as she inched along the platform, away from Aido.

"I… I'm so sorry for… disturbing you," she told him not really sure what else to say, her voice was hardly a hoarse whisper, and her whole being was shaking. Aido smiled knowingly.

' _She's just in shock,'_ Aido thought to himself, ' _She'll be throwing herself in my direction soon enough'_

"I don't mind being disturbed, when it's from someone so… tasty," Aido cooed, licking his lips. To his dismay, the girl was now crawling back up the stairs she fell, her eyes never leaving him. Aido saw the distrust in her eyes, he could hear the fast pace of her heart, and he could smell the genuine fear that was coursing through her blood.

"P-please don't hurt me," She pleaded, "I… I was staying late… practicing… and I just lost track of time." She whispered fiercely. Her voice was hoarse and cracking, and Aido could see the tears in her eyes. He smiled softly, still being as angelic as ever, not letting her fear phase him.

"I could never hurt you," Aido cooed, "My cousin and I heard someone calling for help, and we just wanted to make sure you were alright. Looks like we came to your rescue just in time," The girl looked down and noticed Akatsuki. Her face paled and another pang of fear visibly shot through her body. Aido was shocked by her reaction. Most day class girls that saw them were petrified with lust and admiration; not fear.

"I… I got lost…" The girl told them sheepishly, "I've been wandering these halls for the past two hours just trying to find a way out."

"Well then please, allow us to escort you," Aido offered bowing a bit, "it's the least we can do after causing you so much… discomfort." Aido chose his words carefully. The girl hesitated.

"Th-Thank you," She whispered, "but I think I can find my own way out now." Aido was truly taken aback by her behavior. She was turning down the escort of _two_ night class students, so that she could be lost.

"Please," Aido asked a bit harsher, "I insist we lead you out. If another night class student were to find you, they would turn you over to the Headmaster, no questions asked." ' _Or eat you up without a second thought,'_ Aido thought in his head. The girl's eyes went wide.

"There are others?" She squeaked to herself, too quiet for Aido to hear.

"What was that?" Aido asked still watching her intently. The girl looked up at him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself.

"Thank you," she said her tone surprisingly even and her voice finally above a whisper, "it would be very kind of you to escort me out of the school."

"Excellent," Aido told her, smiling a bit "please, follow us." Aido began walking down the stairs, and Kain approached her, handing her, her the textbooks she dropped.

"Th-thank you," the girl told him, her voice retreating to its quiet whisper. She bowed deeply, accepting her things, before following Aido down the stairs. There was a long awkward silence between the three. Aido looked back, and saw that the girl had her head down. He looked down at her textbooks, and saw her knuckles were turning white from her intense grip. Her other hand was firmly gripping the banister of the staircase, as if she was holding herself up. Suddenly the girl looked up at him. Aido gasped a bit, before turning away, embarrassed for being caught staring. The girl spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Thank you," She told Aido catching him off guard, "for saving me from falling down the stairs." Aido shrugged it off.

"It really wasn't a big deal," Aido told her allowing his ego to take center stage. "My name is Hanabusa Aido, by the way. And this is my cousin, Akatsuki Kain," Aido told the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Mitsuko Ito," The girl told them. The girl looked down, but Aido continued to watch her. He couldn't help but notice, that her voice was still shaking, and her knees were wobbling. He also couldn't help but notice, how stunted she looked. She was maybe two third's of Aido's height, the top of her head barely meeting his chest.

' _And her body and limbs… they're all so thin…'_ Aido thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if all humans looked so fragile, and this was just his first time noticing. Although her eyes did not meet his, Aido found something familiarly entrancing about them, as if she was calling him closer to her. Mitsuko looked down at the ground, pulling her eyes out of Aido's sight; however, they still managed to burn themselves into Aido's thoughts. Mitsuko could feel both the eyes of Kain and Aido, resting on her, and it made her very uncomfortable. She didn't want to attract any more attention from them, then she already had, and made it a point to keep her eyes on the ground, but her senses alert, paying close attention to every move Kain and Aido made. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible and put as much ground between her and them as she could; however, a small part of her wanted to stay, curious as to what it was about them, that was filling every bit of her being with pure undeniable fear. Aido took note of her defensive behavior. They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Aido and Kain lead her down the hallway.

"So… how did you manage to get so lost?" Aido asked her, not completely buying her story. Mitsuko gasped a bit, but continued to keep her eyes on the ground.

"I… I'm new here. This is my first day on campus and I forgot my map in my dorm," Mitsuko told him carefully, her voice hoarse and quiet.

"Ah, you must be that new transfer music student Tachibana has been talking about," Kain figured. Mitsuko was taken aback.

"How… how do you know about me?" Mitsuko asked them, surprised that it would be such a big deal.

"You're the first Day Class student he's ever admitted into his music program. Most Day Class music students work with Hideyoshi Kogara, but Tachibana was so impressed by your audition tape, he had to make the exception," Kain told her, "everyone at Cross Academy has been talking about you." Mitsuko was shocked.

"I didn't realize I was so… honored," Mitsuko told him, blushing a bit. Kain shrugged, not really caring, only repeating the gossip he had heard from the seething night class music students. The group finally took her to the main door.

"We'll walk you to the gate of the sun dorm," Aido told her walking out the door.

"Th-thank you. But that's really not necessary. I think I can find my way back from here," Mitsuko insisted backing away from Aido and Kain.

"I insist," Aido told her. He took a step towards her and she instinctively took a step back.

' _Irrationally fearful and defensive behavior? An unexplained tenseness and hostility? Is it possible, that she knows?'_ Aido thought to himself, ' _About the night class?'_ Suddenly Aido's thoughts were interrupted as Lady Yuki swiftly dropped down out of nowhere.

"What's going on here?" Yuki demanded, "What are you two doing with this Day Class student?" Yuki demanded. She turned to the Day Class student, and was shocked to see Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, I thought the Headmaster made it very clear not to be out past curfew." Yuki tsked her before turning to Aido and Kain.

"And what are you two doing? Aido? Kain? You're supposed to be in class, not lurking around day class students," Yuki scolded them. Mitsuko suddenly stepped forward.

"Yuki," Mitsuko addressed her politely stepping between her and Night Class boys. "Please, do not reprimand them. It is my fault. I stayed too late practicing, and didn't allow myself enough time to leave, and ended up getting lost. They were just trying to do the right thing and escort me back to where I belong." Aido and Kain were both taken aback that a human girl had stood up for them, in front of a pureblood nonetheless. Aido listened to her voice, and watched her posture. Her voice had stopped shaking and she was standing upright.

' _Why is she so afraid of us… But not of Lady Yuki?'_ Aido thought. Suddenly, he realized what Mitsuko was doing, the way she stood between Yuki and the two night class boys. She was not protecting them from Lady Yuki, she was protecting Yuki… from them. ' _Is it because… Lady Yuki was a human for so long?'_ Aido couldn't help but wonder. He looked up to see Lady Yuki was flustered. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she looked from Aido, to Kain and back to Mitsuko. She finally let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time, Mitsuko," Yuki told her, "But if I catch you out past curfew again, I'm taking you straight to the Headmaster!" Yuki told her. Mitsuko bowed deeply.

"Understood. I sincerely apologize for my disruption and can assure you, that it will not be happening again," Mitsuko told her.

"Good," Yuki addressed her, "now go back to your dorm and get some rest, you have class tomorrow." Mitsuko nodded and quickly made her way to the gate, before stopping briefly.

"Yuki?" Mitsuko called out, "Is the Sun Dorm to the left or the right?" Yuki let out an agitated sigh, before kindly responding.

"To the left, Mitsuko!" Yuki called out. Mitsuko smiled.

"Thank you!" She called to her as she rushed through the gate and back to the sun dorm. Aido and Kain quickly allowed themselves a moment of relief; however, it was short lived when Yuki turned back to them, a fire burning in her eyes.

"What were you two doing with her?" Yuki demanded.

"Honest Lady Yuki, we were just escorting her out of the building," Aido confessed. Kain nodded in agreement. Yuki eyed them suspiciously.

"If I hear that you harmed so much as a single hair on her head, I'll leave you both at the mercy of Kaname," Yuki told them before disappearing into the night to finish her patrol. Kain turned to go back inside.

"Hanabusa, are you coming?" Kain asked. Aido turned to his cousin, a serious gaze cast over him.

"Wait, Akatsuki," Aido pleaded. Kain turned to his cousin, knowing something serious was on his mind.

"That girl… Mitsuko. Did she seem…"

"Terrified?" Akatsuki finished Aido's question. Aido nodded.

"Perhaps she was just nervous. She's new here and just didn't know the protocol," Akatsuki shrugged the situation off.

"I suppose," Aido softly agreed as he followed his cousin inside. Although he didn't say it out loud, he knew Akatsuki was wrong. That girl wasn't just shy or nervous. When Aido caught her gaze, in that briefest moment, he could see that every fiber in her being wanted to run as far away as possible from Akatsuki and him. Her eyes; so full of fear and distrust, were still burning in his head, as he tried to understand what it was that was so… endearing about her.

"Did you feel it?" Aido asked his cousin, as Akatsuki began walking back into the school. Akatsuki stopped.

"Feel what?" He asked Aido. Normally, his response to these sorts of questions were either very rational or very annoyed, but instead Aido could hear, the curiosity in his cousin's tone.

"That feeling… that feeling of…" Aido found himself at a brief loss of words, "attachment." He finally settled on, not sure what else to call it. Akatsuki balled his hands into fists.

"I did," Akatsuki answered simply. Aido couldn't help but wonder, if she had that effect on everyone, or if it was just vampires.

' _What… what is she?'_ Aido thought to himself. He knew she knew more about them than she was leading them to believe. She knew they were different, and Aido knew that she was different as well. He decided that tomorrow, if he saw her, he would test his theory.


	4. IV

Mitsuko ran as quickly as she could back to her dorm.

' _What… were they?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she reflected on the two night class boys who had saved her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that there was something wrong with them. She could sense that they were dangerous.

' _Is everyone in the night class like that?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. She remembered how Aido had gazed upon her. He was trying very hard to conceal it, but Mitsuko saw him. He was looking at her like he was starving, and the way he had called her _tasty_ just seemed to make him all the hungrier. Mitsuko had seen that sort of hunger before, and it sent shivers through her. She decided that from now on, she would be staying away from the night class. She got to her dorm. She went to grab her key, before she realized she had left it in her backpack with the papers the Headmaster had given her, after opening up the dorm for the first time.

Mitsuko groaned, aggravated with herself.

"What a long night," Mitsuko moaned as she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She called into the room, "Uhm, I'm your new roommate and I seemed to have locked myself out."

Mitsuko heard shuffling behind the door, and the sound of a lock clicking. The door flew open revealing a ghastly and disturbing sight. A girl dressed in a worn out nightgown, hair awry and eyes like moons. She had rounded features, and was very clearly, unhappy.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat grumpy, after being woken up at such a horrible hour.

"Hello, I am Mitsuko Ito, and I'll be your new roommate!" Mitsuko smiled, offering a small, nervous wave. She analyzed the girl, afraid that she was going to tell her to get lost. Suddenly she broke out into a grin.

"Well welcome!" The girl said reaching out both of her hands to shake Mitsuko's, "It's great to meet you. I'm your roomie Mahara!" She gave Mitsuko a vigorous shake before stepping aside.

"Come on in to your humble abode! Sorry it's a little messy. I meant to clean up earlier, but then I got distracted with this project for school, and well…" Mitsuko's jaw dropped. The room had somehow become even messier. The piles of dirty laundry looked neater than the whirlwind of trinkets that were now scattered about.

"Oh my," Mitsuko said quickly recovering, "it's very… uh…" Mitsuko struggled for words, "comfortable." She finally settled on. Mahara offered her a wide grin.

"Why thank you! I'm not too particularly orderly around here. What's mine is yours! Please, make yourself at home!" Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko offered her a nervous grin as she made her way over to the bed with her suitcase underneath it. She looked down at the pile of clothes, and prepared to remove them one by one, when Mahara stepped in.

"Allow me!" Mahara insisted, picking up the clothes by the handful and piling them on the floor. "And I'll go look in the closet to see if we have a clean pillow and blanket for you!" Mahara added. She rushed over to the closet on Mitsuko's side of the room. Upon opening the door a wave of trash erupted.

"That's okay Mahara, I brought my own pillow and blanket," Mitsuko reassured her, not wanting to disturb the rest of the pig stye. Mahara shrugged.

"Alright then. Can I help you get settled?" Mahara asked.

"No thank you," Mitsuko insisted, "I'll just pull out what I need for tonight and tomorrow, and settle myself tomorrow evening!" Mahara eyed Mitsuko suspiciously.

"What were you doing out so late anyways?" Mahara asked, "Don't you know curfew is at six?"

"I was practicing in the music wing, and when I went to go back to the dorm, I ended up getting lost for a few hours," Mitsuko admitted sheepishly.

"You were in the school? After curfew?" Mahara clarified. Mitsuko nodded, not sure where Mahara was taking this conversation. Suddenly Mahara let out a squeal. She leapt onto Mitsuko's bed, and grabbed Mitsuko by her face.

"Did you meet the night class? Did you talk to any of them? Was it Ichijo? What did he smell like?" Mahara was buzzing with questions, and Mitsuko couldn't help but feel suffocated.

"Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido found me, and they helped me find my way out of the building," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara's eyes went wide.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Idol and Wild found you? Oh I'm so jealous right now! Did they talk? Were they sweet? Did you get a number?" Mahara asked. Mitsuko couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with confusion.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara huffed.

"Are you blind? Did you not _see_ them?" Mahara asked annoyed.

"I saw them," Mitsuko told her, defensively. Mitsuko thought back to Aido. She remembered his eyes; like pieces of Larimar. His hair, like strands of gold. His face, which could only be described as angelic. She remembered flipping through a picture book and seeing a romanticized painting of the Archangel Gabriel; that was the closest she could come to describing Aido's face.

"They were so… stunning," Mitsuko told Mahara. It made sense now why Mahara was so interested in them. She was mesmerized by their beauty.

"On top of being beautiful, rich, kindly, successful, intelligent, gentlemen!" Mahara cried falling onto Mitsuko's bed in a fit of giggles.

"So tell me everything!" Mahara demanded, sitting back upright. Mitsuko was taken aback by Mahara's boldness. They had only just met, and she was already asking for such intimate details.

"There really isn't much to tell," Mitsuko told Mahara, shyly playing down the situation. "I was running, and I wasn't watching where I was going, and almost fell down the stairs. Then Aido caught me and-"

"YOU TOUCHED THEM!?" Mahara shrieked. "Oh I wish I could be you right now!"

"I'm sorry," Mitsuko tried, not understanding why Mahara was jealous. Mahara melted back into Mitsuko's bed, with a long heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Mitsuko," Mahara apologized. Mitsuko was taken aback by Mahara's sudden gentleness. "They're all just so dreamy I can't help myself!" Mahara fussed a bit before flopping back to a melted state. Mitsuko looked down at Mahara not understanding her infatuation.

' _Does she not feel how scary they are?'_ Mitsuko asked herself. She decided not to mention it to Mahara. The last thing she wanted was conflict with the person she would be living with, and decided it would be best to play along with Mahara. Suddenly, Mahara sat up right.

"What if they talk to you tomorrow?" Mahara asked Mitsuko. Before Mitsuko could respond, Mahara was already ten steps ahead.

"We have to go wait for them tomorrow! You can introduce me to Idol and Wild and they can introduce me to Ichijo and then Ichijo and I will fall in love and he'll ask me to the ball where he'll ask me to be his girlfriend!" Mahara squeaked.

"Uhm, I really don't-" before Mitsuko could finish what she was going to say Mahara stopped her.

"You're right," Mahara told her, "I should at least wait to meet Idol and Wild before I go daydreaming of Ichijo!" Mahara hopped off Mitsuko's bed and slipped back into her own.

"The showers are at the end of the hall, and I have an alarm set for six. You should probably go to bed soon though, we have an early day with the night class tomorrow!" Mahara crooned before turning over.

"Goodnight, Mitsuko!" Mahara told her. Mitsuko sighed.

"Goodnight, Mahara," Mitsuko returned. Mitsuko pulled out a few 24 hour necessities from her suitcase before slipping it back under her bed. She carefully changed into her night gown and slipped awkwardly into her new bed. She looked up at the dark ceiling of her dorm. She thought about how interesting Mahara was. And how terrifying Aido and Kain were. The last thing she thought of before she fell asleep was Professor Tachibana's lesson.

XXXXXX

"Rise and Shine!" Mahara cried jumping onto Mitsuko's bed. Mitsuko sat up, startled.

"Mahara, what are you-"

"No time to talk!" Mahara told her, throwing her, her uniform. "We have to leave in twenty minutes if we want to be at the front of the crowd to see the night class!"

"Do you do this every morning?" Mitsuko asked, getting up from her bed, and picking up the clothes that fell on the floor.

"No… well not every morning. Just sometimes. And normally I just settle for being in the middle of the crowd rather than the front. But today is special! Today I have a golden ticket with me who's going to help me get noticed by Ichijo!" Mahara sang out. Mitsuko sighed, and put on her uniform. She figured being early to her first class couldn't hurt, and this was a great time to bond with her roommate. Suddenly she heard her tummy growl.

"Mahara, where do they serve food here?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara groaned, clearly annoyed with her needy roommate.

"I can show you when we have lunch break, okay? We don't have time right now," Mahara told her. Mitsuko grumbled a bit, before slipping on her Jacket. Suddenly she felt something bonk her in the head.

"Ouch!" She cried, grabbing her head. She turned to Mahara angrily.

"Mahara! What are you-" She stopped mid-sentence when she looked down at the bed and saw what Mahara had thrown at her. It was a package of Yan Yan. Mitsuko picked it up.

"What is this?" Mitsuko asked.

"Breakfast," Mahara grinned. Mitsuko looked at Mahara, skeptical.

"Go ahead and eat it. It'll tide you over until lunch," Mahara explained. Mitsuko smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mahara!" Mitsuko beamed. She quickly finished getting ready before opening up the snack and diving in.

"Oh my…" Mitsuko cooed as she took her first bite. "This is so good! I've never had something this sweet before!" Mahara looked at Mitsuko with disbelief.

"You've never had Yan Yan? Did you live under a rock?" Mahara asked. Mitsuko was silent for a moment, not sure how to respond.

"If you like that, tonight I'll show you my snack stash! I'll put you into a sugar coma!" Mahara promised Mitsuko. Mitsuko smiled nervously.

"Oh, that sounds-"

"NO TIME!" Mahara cut her off, "grab your shit, we have to go!" Mitsuko obliged, being sure to grab her schedule, key and map, in conjunction with her textbooks. The last thing she grabbed was the package of Yan Yan, before Mahara pulled her out the door.

XXXXXX

They walked briskly down the path to the main building.

"We have to stand in the front row right next to each other so that way in case one of the night class students talk to you, I'll be right there so you can introduce me. We need to be careful though; the disciplinary committee is going to be all up in arms about you being out past curfew, so there's no doubt that security is going to be tight," Mahara explained thoughtfully.

"You mean Yuki?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara huffed.

"Psh, Yuki thinks that just because she's on the disciplinary committee she can hog all of the night class' attention. The only reason she works so hard to keep the day class separated from the night class, is so that way she doesn't have to share," Mahara informed Mitsuko.

"She seemed nice yesterday when she was showing me around the school," Mitsuko told Mahara.

"Yeah, that's because she wasn't with the night class," Mahara sneered. Mitsuko thought back to last night, when Yuki was so adamant about a day class student being around night class students.

"Now that you mention it," Mitsuko responded, "last night, when Yuki caught me with Aido and Kain, she was very upset that they were with me; but not so much, that I was with them." Mitsuko mused on last night.

' _I wonder why Yuki doesn't want night class students and day class students associating. Surely, it can't just be out of jealousy or insecurity,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. Mahara slapped Mitsuko on the back.

"See? I mean she already has Kaname Kuran! Why can't she just stop at that!" Mahara huffed.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsuko asked, not understanding.

"Get this, Kaname and Yuki are _married,_ " Mahara told Mitsuko.

"Oh… that's so…" Mitsuko didn't know how to react.

"Weird?" Mahara asked her.

"Yes?" Mitsuko responded, hoping it was appropriate.

"I know right? Who gets married that young? Anyways," Mahara turned her attention away from Mitsuko and looked up at the gates of the main building. You could see about half a dozen or so girls already there, waiting for the night class to come out. Among them, you could see Yuki waiting patiently at the gate.

"Oh shit, it's the disciplinary committee. Head low, stand off, and don't make eye contact!" Mahara instructed Mitsuko. Unfortunately for Mahara, Mitsuko was too slow and Yuki saw her come up.

"Damn it, Mitsuko!" Mahara cursed her as Yuki waved to them and walked up to greet them.

"Hello Mahara," Yuki greeted pleasantly.

"Hello Yuki," Mahara returned the greeting, trying her hardest not to seem hostile. Yuki turned to Mitsuko.

"Hello Mitsuko. Did you make it back to your dorm okay?" Yuki asked. Mitsuko smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes I did, thank you for asking, Yuki. Don't worry, I remembered my map this time!" Mitsuko assured Yuki, holding up the papers the headmaster had given her. Yuki smiled.

"That's good to hear!" Yuki told her. There was a silence between them. Mitsuko could tell that Yuki wanted to talk to her about something.

"I'll go save us a spot near the front," Mahara told Mitsuko, before leaving for the gate. Mahara could also sense that Yuki wanted a private moment with Mitsuko.

"So Mitsuko," Yuki started.

"Yes Yuki?" Mitsuko asked.

"Last night, when you were with Aido and Kain, they didn't _do_ anything weird did they?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary that I can recall," Mitsuko told Yuki. It was the truth, they had acted like completely normal and civil people; however, Mitsuko still believed that there was something off about them.

"Why do you ask?" Mitsuko turned the conversation onto Yuki. Yuki faltered a bit before smiling.

"No reason, you just seemed a little shaken when I found you with them, and I just wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to scare you," Yuki explained to Mitsuko. Mitsuko laughed.

"Oh no, I was just a bit nervous after being lost for so long and being around so many new, strange people. That was all!" Mitsuko downplayed it, smiling at Yuki.

"That's good to hear Mitsuko!" Yuki beamed. She looked at the growing crowd of fangirls.

"I have to get back to work now," Yuki told Mitsuko, "and if anyone ever does something that frightens you, please don't be afraid to come talk to me or the headmaster about it!" And on that note, Yuki made her way back in front of the gate.

Mitsuko was definitely suspicious. She could tell when Yuki was asking her those questions, that she had something very specific in mind; however, Mitsuko had no idea what that was. She sighed to herself before making her way to the front of the crowd with Mahara.

' _This is a bad idea,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself, as the time for the night class to come out grew near. She recalled the fear she had felt after being with just Aido and Kain. She couldn't imagine what the rest of the night class would be like. She felt her heart racing in anticipation, and her knees begin to shake. She was surrounded by people on all sides. If any of them did talk to her… She wouldn't be able to escape. She looked at Mahara who was busy fangirling with another student over Ichijo. Mitsuko shook her head.

' _You're being silly,'_ she told herself, ' _They're not going to talk to you.'_

Suddenly the gates opened and you could hear the unanimous squealing of the fangirls. Mitsuko looked up from her thoughts. Her heart stopped. She saw a collection of the most beautiful people she had ever seen; and all of them sent that same pang of fear through her. She grabbed onto Mahara's hand for support. Mahara turned to her.

"The first one, the dark haired guy," Mahara started, "that's Kaname." Mitsuko looked up and watched as he passed.

"Then the blonde next to Kaname is my Ichijo!" Mahara swooned over the friendliest looking in the bunch.

"The two following them are Shiki and Rima," Mahara explained, "They're both models, but no one can figure out if they're a couple or not." To Mitsuko, they looked more like brother and sister, than a couple. They both had the same vacant, solemn expression.

"Then there's Wild and Ruka," Mahara pointed out the strawberry blonde vampire Mitsuko had seen last night. The woman he was with, she seemed troubled by something. Mitsuko wondered, if she always looked like that, or if she was just having a particularly bad day.

"Hello Mitsuko!" A familiar, angelic voice called out to her. Mitsuko snapped out of her trance and looked up to see none other than Hanabusa Aido standing in front of her. She gripped Mahara's hand. She looked over to see Mahara was completely out of it and starstruck, and she heard a unanimous cooing from the day class girls behind her.

"Hello Aido," Mitsuko returned the greeting cautiously, refusing to look up.

"I'm so glad to see… that you made it back to your dorm alright," Aido told her, taking a step towards her. Mitsuko instinctively took a step backwards.

"Thank you," she told him. She looked up into his Larimar eyes, trying to gauge what he was doing. He was smiling warmly at her, and in his eyes she saw a sheer veil of warmth and comfort, had slipped over what she could only describe as an eternal coldness. They stood their for a moment in complete silence, the world melting around them. Suddenly Aido's friendly gaze broke, and for a split second, she saw a hint of fear cross his face before he quickly recomposed himself.

"Any particular reason for joining the fans today?" Aido asked boldly. Mitsuko narrowed her eyes. She hated being toyed with. Suddenly she recomposed herself, and offered a warm smile to Aido.

"Actually yes. I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Mahara Isozaki," Mitsuko told him. She tugged on Mahara's arm and Mahara quickly snapped out of her previous state of awe. A look of confusion crossed Aido's face, before Mitsuko suddenly let go of Mahara. Before Aido could react, Mahara was shrieking and tackling him to the ground.

"ohmigoshohmigoshohmigoshohmigoshOHMIGOSH! I love you Idol! You're soooooo cute! I just wanna pinch every part of you!" Mahara fawned over him, as she held him down in her vice of a hug.

"Aye! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Aido demanded struggling against Mahara. The rest of the night class turned to see what all the commotion was. Yuki rushed over to help Aido, but she was too late. He had a mountain of fangirls piling on top of him, all wanting a piece of their precious Idol. While all the girls rushed forward, Mitsuko smiled and quietly took a few steps back, before rushing off and out of range of the night class.

When Aido and Yuki finally fended off the fangirls, and got Aido back on his feet, he looked around and realized that Mitsuko had vanished.

' _Mahara, was just a distraction so she could… get away from me,'_ Aido thought to himself before rushing to rejoin the night class.

' _What… was that?'_ Aido thought to himself, as he reflected on the odd sense of the fear that rushed through him, when he looked at Mitsuko. It was the same sense of endearment he had felt when he looked into her eyes last night; however, it was followed by a rush of lust, familiarity and desire, then peppered with fear. He shook it off, knowing that tonight, he would address Lord Kaname about Mitsuko.

Yuki had Mahara by the arm.

"Just what do you think you're doing going around and tackling people!" Yuki demanded while dragging her up to the Headmaster's office. Mahara was too lovestruck to fight back, and allowed Yuki to drag her away.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello again dear reader! As promised, the fourth installment has been posted on Friday. Please take care this weekend, and you'll be hearing from me again on Friday, November 25, 2016, also known in the states as Black Friday. Best wishes to you dear reader!**

 **-JW**


	5. V

"Ah, hello Ms. Ito, are you ready to begin today's lesson?" Professor Tachibana asked her. Mitsuko nodded. She practiced and learned with him for nearly three hours before she heard a rapping at the practice room door. She turned to see Mahara waving in the window.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Tachibana. I think it's time for my lunch break," Mitsuko apologized. The professor smiled.

"No problem Ms. Ito. Don't forget about our afternoon session. Have a good lunch!" Professor Tachibana waved her off. Mitsuki bowed, before leaving to see Mahara.

"Hello Mahara," Mitsuko greeted. "How was class?" Mahara huffed.

"Didn't go. I spent all morning with the Headmaster and learning about how it's important to respect people and not tackle anyone," Mahara rolled her eyes, "landed myself with janitor duty for two whole weeks!" Mitsuko suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Mitsuko apologized. Mahara looked at her quizzically.

"Are you seriously apologizing to me?" Mahara asked. "You were the one that got me the opportunity to cop a feel off Idol!" Mahara beamed.

"So, you're not upset?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not! Because of you, I get to walk around all day smelling lavender on my shirt! And pretending to run my fingers through Idol's soft, silky hair!" Mahara swooned again, just thinking about him.

"Can we go get lunch?" Mitsuko asked, "I'm so hungry right now, it hurts!"

"Yeah, sure!" Mahara agreed, throwing her arm over Mitsuko's shoulder, and leading her to the cafe. It was then that Mitsuko realized how tall Mahara was compared to her. To be completely honest, when she did her hair in buns, and took a little time on herself, Mahara was really pretty. Nothing extravagant or fanciful like the night class. A simpler sort of pretty.

"Here we are!" Mahara said, taking Mitsuko across the terrace. They waited in line patiently, and Mitsuko couldn't believe how much food there was.

"Wow… there must be a lot of students at Cross Academy," Mitsuko remarked. She looked around the cafe and noticed that it was quiet. Mahara shrugged.

"Yeah, it can be a real can of sardines sometimes," Mahara admitted, "that's why we got here early; to avoid the rush." Mitsuko smiled and nodded, grateful that Mahara was so thoughtful of her. They grabbed their food and quickly sat themselves on the terrace.

"Are you going to eat _all_ of that?" Mahara asked Mitsuko. Mitsuko looked down at her plate and compared it to Mahara's. She had gotten almost twice as much as her. Mitsuko smiled and laughed.

"Probably!" She told Mahara bashfully, "I have a pretty big appetite!"

"But, you're so… small," Mahara remarked poking at Mitsuko. Mitsuko saw a dark look pass over Mahara as she said it. She could feel Mahara staring at her body, and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Mitsuko looked around the cafe, at all the other girls sitting around, and looked back to Mahara, noticing for the first time how incredibly small she was compared to everyone else; both in girth and height.

"I never noticed," Mitsuko told her quietly as she began to cut into her food. They were silent for a moment, before Mahara changed the subject.

"So are we seeing the night class again tonight?" Mahara cooed, interrupting Mitsuko's thoughts.

"Tonight?" Mitsuko asked, caught off guard. Mahara shrugged.

"Yeah, when they leave their dorm and go to class," Mahara explained nonchalantly.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Mitsuko asked, "I mean, you caused a dogpile the last time you saw them. Maybe you should take a break?" Mahara looked up from her food, an odd expression on her face.

"I see," she said courtly. Mitsuko was very afraid she had upset Mahara, she was ready to apologize when Mahara broke into a wild smile.

"You want the night class all for yourself!" Mahara giggled pointing at Mitsuko. Mitsuko couldn't help but blush, causing an even greater reaction from Mahara.

"Ooooo! Mitsuko you're blushing! Which one is it? Is it Wild?" Mahara suddenly paused and gasped, before releasing a very loud and obnoxious squeal. "No! It's Idol! You like Idol and you got jealous when I hugged him today!" Mahara giggled, "that's so cute!" Mitsuko was red in the face.

"I think you meant to say _tackle_ ," Mitsuko corrected, not sure what else to do. causing Mahara to giggle even more.

"And I think you are jealous!" Mahara poked at Mitsuko.

"I… I'm really not jealous Mahara," Mitsuko stammered, trying to keep her cool, "I just find everyone in the night class to be very intimidating, and I don't want to associate with them." Mahara offered her a blank expression, before laughing a bit.

"Just because they're all gorgeous and successful, doesn't mean they're not just regular people. Come on! After you disappeared from that scene this morning Idol is sure to pay attention to you!" Mahara goated Mitsuko.

"I really can't Mahara. I need to stay late with Professor Tachibana and practice," Mitsuko pleaded, hoping Mahara would drop it. Mahara looked at her, annoyed.

"Really, Mitsuko? Don't you want me to be a Happy Mrs. Ichijo?" Mahara pleaded. It was Mitsuko's turn to be annoyed.

"Do you think of anything else other than the night class?" Mitsuko asked, catching Mahara off guard. "Look at them Mahara. Those people you are infatuated with, and the friendly front they put up, is to cater to short-sighted, ignorant people like you. Can't you see how _dangerous_ they are?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara narrowed her eyes.

"I may be short-sighted and ignorant, but at least I don't need to make up silly stories to hide my jealousy!" Mahara told her. That stung Mitsuko.

"I'm not jealous!" Mitsuko insisted, "I really don't like the night class, and would prefer to stay as far away from them as possible!"

"Yeah and keep me away too!" Mahara accused.

"Is that how you see me?" Mitsuko asked, "as just a way to get closer to the night class because I just happened to make the mistake of bumping into them?" Mahara was flustered and red face.

"Whatever," she spat as she stood up, picking up her plate. "If you think the night class is so dangerous, and you want to keep everyone away why don't you just join Yuki on the Disciplinary Committee?" Mahara told her as she stormed off, leaving Mitsuko alone. As soon as Mahara walked away, Mitsuko couldn't help but feel bad.

' _I know, it's hard not to be obsessed with people like those who are in the night class,'_ she thought to herself. ' _I shouldn't have been so mean to her. I should have just gone with her again.'_ Mitsuko sighed and finished her meal alone before sulking back to the practice room.

XXXXXX

It was later that evening, about a half hour before curfew, as Mitsuko made her way to the dorm. Suddenly she paused for a moment, before turning around and running towards the moon dorm.

' _I need to apologize to Mahara for being so rude today,'_ Mitsuko decided, not wanting to lose the closest person she had to a friend here, ' _Even if it means being near the night class.'_ Mitsuko ran up to the dorm where she saw a crowd of fangirls. She began pushing her way through.

"Mahara!" Mitsuko called out among the crowd, "Mahara?" She was nearing her way to the front when she recognized someone. It was the girl Mahara was talking to that morning. Mitsuko quickly made her way over to her, and tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," Mitsuko got her attention. The girl turned to her. "Have you seen Mahara?" Mitsuko asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, I remember in class though she said she had to go back to her dorm," the girl told Mitsuko Mitsuko bowed.

"Thank you!" Mitsuko told her. The gates of the moon dorm were opening, just as Mitsuko was running back to her dorm to see what Mahara was doing.

XXXXXX

As the gates opened, Aido saw her. That same fearful girl, staying in character and running away.

' _From us,'_ Aido thought to himself, as he looked among his night class peers. He had decided that tonight, he would confront Lord Kaname about her. He knew that it was his duty to protect Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki, and Lord Kaname's wish to protect the night class. He remembered the last day of the academy, before retreating to Lord Kaname. He didn't want his simple mistake to lead to a repeat of those events. Even if it seemed like nothing, he knew he had to report her.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko rushed back to her dorm.

' _I hope Mahara is okay,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. In the little that she knew about Mahara, she knew that the night class was important to her, and that for her to miss seeing them, must mean something is really wrong. Mitsuko rushed to her door and quickly unlocked it before barging in.

"Mahara!" Mitsuko called out, eyes wide with worry. He expression softened as she looked around, confused.

' _It's… clean,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. Albeit, clean compared to the stye she had left it in. There were still piles of clothes, and Mahara's closet was clearly jam packed; however, Mitsuko's side of the room was nearly spotless. She looked over, and saw Mahara tying up bags of trash. Mahara looked up at her. She was blushing.

"Hey Mitsuko. How was your lesson?" Mahara asked sheepishly. Mitsuko also found herself blushing, not sure what to say after their fight earlier.

"It was fine," Mitsuko told her. There was a silence between them as Mahara fiddled with the trash bags.

"I went to the moon dorm to look for you, but that girl you were with this morning told me you came back here," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara looked up at Mitsuko.

"Yuki told me that you were a tidy person, and I just wanted to say thank you for getting me closer to the night class, and that…" Mahara paused for a moment, turning away. "And that… I'm sorry for being so defensive earlier." She looked up and smiled at Mitsuko, "I guess I really am obsessed with the night class!" Mitsuko looked away.

"I was looking for you at the moon dorm, to apologize for being so rude to you," Mitsuko confided. "I'm sorry for getting so worked up. I really didn't mean what I said." Mitsuko kept her head down and there was yet another silence between them. Suddenly there was a shuffle and then Mitsuko felt something hit her in the head.

"Aye! What was that for! I said I was sorry!" Mitsuko yelled. She looked down, and saw that Mahara had thrown a package of Yan Yan at her. Mitsuko softened, and smiled.

"Thank you, Mahara," Mitsuko said as she picked it up.

"Be grateful," Mahara said, "it's my last one." Mitsuko walked over to Mahara.

"We can share it," Mitsuko suggested. Mahara looked up at Mitsuko and smiled, before patting a spot on the bed. Mitsuko and Mahara sat down, and split the snack.

"So… Other than Ichijo… What else do you like?" Mitsuko asked biting into a breadstick. Mahara smiled.

"I'm very artsy," Mahara told Mitsuko. "I love doing all sorts of crafts and projects with things I find! That's why… I have so much," Mahara admitted sheepishly, her eyes flitting to her jam packed closets.

"What do you make?" Mitsuko asked, genuinely interested. Mahara shrugged.

"Mostly paper crafts. Origami, paper dolls, fans and the likes," Mahara explained. "That's why… I keep so much trash around! If I see a print I like, even if it's just on a candy wrapper, I want to keep it and use it!" Mahara blushed. Mitsuko smiled.

"It's nice to see you having something you're so passionate about. That isn't just Ichijo!" Mitsuko joked lightly. Mahara laughed.

"What about you?" Mahara asked, pulling out a breadstick. Mitsuko looked down and blushed.

"For me, it's music. I love music. I've been playing… ever since I could remember. Some days… it was all I had to keep me from going crazy," Mitsuko reminisced. Mahara offered her a curious look. Mitsuko quickly changed the subject.

"I also really like reading!" Mitsuko added. Mahara's expression didn't waver.

"You're the first day class student to work with Tachibana," Mahara told her.

"How does everyone know about that?" Mitsuko asked, "You're the second person to mention it. Is it a big deal?" Mahara's eyes widened.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Mahara gasped.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but the day class students, are always playing second to the night class," Mahara explained.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuko asked.

"I mean, that the night class, is like the elite class. They are the only reason this school is so successful. They're all so smart and talented. They win all the school trophies and get all the best professors," Mahara told Mitsuko. "So, the fact that a day class student auditioned to be with a night class professor, and has a real shot at going to the International Musician's Festival. It's a really big deal for all us day class students," Mahara finished.

"What's the International Musician's Festival?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara's eyes bugged out.

"You have seriously been living under a rock!" Mahara huffed. "The International Musician's Festival is a yearly event in which students compete at the district level, with the hopes of making it to the international level. Every year there have only been night class students representing Cross Academy. But this year, everyone is sure that you're going to be the first day class student sent to represent us!" Mahara cheered.

"Oh wow, that would be so exciting!" Mitsuko told Mahara, "I'll ask Professor Tachibana about it tomorrow!" Mahara smiled.

"Good! It's about time the day class is better than the night class at something!" Mahara chided. She stood up and walked over to Mitsuko's side of the room.

"Let's see what you got!" She demanded grabbing Mitsuko's suitcase and pulling it out from under the bed. She nearly fell over in her efforts.

"Jeez what are you packing?" Mahara asked, huffing, "Bricks?" Mitsuko laughed.

"No! My books!" Mitsuko told her. Mitsuko walked over and helped Mahara finish dragging the suitcase out from under the bed. Mitsuko popped it open to reveal that it was in fact full of books. She began pulling them out one by one, and setting them on the built in shelves in her closet. Mahara joined in to help her.

"You have a very… interesting collection," Mahara noted as she stacked _The Snowy Day_ by Ezra Jack-Keats, _Theoretical Physics_ by Georg Joos, _The Aeneid_ by Virgil and _Mastering the Art of French Cooking, volume two_ by Julia Child. Mitsuko smiled.

"Thank you," Mitsuko told her, "I read anything I can get my hands on!" She admitted as she stacked another pile of books. Mahara turned to look into Mitsuko's suitcase.

"Where… where are all your clothes?" Mahara asked, as she pulled out three folded sets of Day Class uniforms.

"At the bottom," Mitsuko told her, as she meticulously placed her books in order. Mahara dug down to the bottom and found a short black dress, a pair of shorts, a black T shirt, a white cardigan, a white flannel nightgown, a bag of undies, and a bag of socks.

"This is all you brought?" Mahara asked, not understanding how someone could live with so few clothes. Mitsuko shrugged.

"I figured I would be in my uniform most of the time, and wouldn't need too many clothes," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara sighed.

"We need to schedule a day to go into town so we can expand your wardrobe a bit," Mahara told her. She looked down and saw a very old, tattered paperback book. She picked it up.

"Various Piano Works from Ludwig Van Beethoven?" She asked. Mitsuko quickly snatched the book away from her. Mahara looked at her, annoyed.

"You could have just asked and I would have put it down," Mahara told her. Mitsuko blushed, not believing how rude she just was.

"I'm sorry Mahara. This book, is just really important to me. It was my first music book… It was my first book," Mitsuko told her. Mahara grabbed it back and flipped through it.

"This shit looks complicated!" Mahara exclaimed as she flipped through it, noticing that in between the margins of music Mitsuko had scribbled various notes to herself. She grinned to Mitsuko, only to see Mitsuko very nervously watching her. Mahara sighed, and closed the book handing it back to Mitsuko.

"Looks like we've got one overachieving Asian right here!" She joked, she looked at Mitsuko and saw the joke wasn't reciprocated.

"Sorry," Mahara apologized. Mitsuko smiled.

"It's alright," Mitsuko told her, before slipping the book in her nightstand drawer. Mahara shifted her weight between one foot, then to the other as she stood there in an awkward silence.

"Seriously though," Mahara said, "were your parents obsessed with you becoming a musician or what?" Mitsuko looked at her.

"I don't have any parents," Mitsuko told her. Mahara gasped; her mind racing with questions and apologies. Mitsuko sighed.

"My mom died recently, and I've been in the care of my uncle," Mitsuko told her. "Learning music was my own choice. I was very drawn to it. I found this book when I was very young, randomly among a collection of my… mother's and fell in love with it," Mitsuko explained. Mahara looked down.

"I didn't know. I didn't mean to make such a bad joke," Mahara told Mitsuko.

"It's okay," Mitsuko told her. She grabbed her clothes from the bottom of her suitcase, and carefully hung them in her closet.

"Looks like that's everything!" Mitsuko beamed. Mahara looked down at her suitcase again.

"No decoration?" Mahara asked. Mitsuko shrugged.

"I didn't think there would be a need to decorate," Mitsuko told her. Mahara sighed.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to march over to the Headmaster's office and fill out permission slips to go to town on the first Saturday we can!" Mahara demanded. Suddenly Mahara's expression dropped.

"For the love of… tell me you remembered to bring money," Mahara told her. Mitsuko laughed.

"Of course!" Mitsuko told her, walking over to her backpack. She pulled out an envelope, and slipped it into the safe on her side of the dorm. Mahara grinned.

"You don't trust me?" Mahara asked.

"Not particularly," Mitsuko told her, seriously. Mahara laughed, taking it as a joke.

"I don't blame you," Mahara told her, "that disciplinary committee always has these surprise dorm inspections and confiscates the weirdest things!" Mitsuko raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara groaned.

"I had a picture of Ichijo, that I was using so I could make a paper doll of him, and give it to him as a gift. Then the disciplinary committee had a surprise inspection and confiscated all my dolls, and my picture of Ichijo!" Mahara told her.

"That is strange," Mitsuko admitted, not understanding why day class students couldn't even have pictures of the night class. Mahara clapped her hands together drawing Mitsuko's attention.

"Looks like you're finally all settled!" Mahara told her, as she closed Mitsuko's suitcase and slipped it back under the bed. Mitsuko smiled.

"Thank you for helping me, Mahara," Mitsuko told her. Mahara smiled.

"Don't mention it!" She told Mitsuko. Mitsuko then reached into her backpack and pulled out a towel and some toiletries.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara yawned.

"Alright. I'm hitting the hay. Don't forget! Tomorrow. Headmaster's Office. Permission Slips," Mahara told her. Mitsuko nodded.

"I won't! Just find me in the music wing again, and we can go together!" Mitsuko told her, before walking out and to the showers.

XXXXXX

"Lord Kaname," Aido kneeled before the pureblood vampire. It was just before the night class was dismissed for recess. Everyone was looking at him.

"Yes, what is it Aido?" Kaname asked, his eyes vacant and uninterested.

"I was wondering… If you knew anything about the new Day Class student," Aido confessed. Kaname looked up at him. He was surprised that Aido was asking about her, but hid it well.

"Why do you ask, Aido?" Kaname questioned him. Aido tensed up, then relaxed.

"In every instance, that I have seen her, she's been… terrified to say the least, and I fear that she may know our secret, and be part of a conspiracy against the night class," Aido told him. Kaname closed his eyes and nodded.

"Since the incident that happened last year, The Headmaster and I have been running all the names of everyone in this academy, Vampires and Humans alike, through the senate and the Hunter's Association, to assure that doesn't happen. When we ran Mitsuko Ito, nothing came up," Kaname told him. Aido nodded, he was about to turn away, but he wanted to ask one more request.

"Lord Kaname," Aido addressed him a second time, "I was wondering if perhaps I too could look through her file. Just to be safe." Kaname looked up at him.

"You seem awfully interested in her Aido. Do you not trust me?" Kaname asked. Aido took in a breath.

"Of course I trust you, Lord Kaname!" Aido told him. Aido exhaled. "She just seemed… very familiar, and I just want to make sure for myself." Kaname looked at Aido for a moment. He then proceeded to pull out a file.

"Here," Kaname handed it to him. Aido bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Kaname," Aido told him, taking the file.

XXXXXX

"It says here that her mother died, and she had to take a month off of school to mourn. That's why she had a late start. And now, she's in the care of her uncle, Katsurou Fujiwara," Kain read through Mitsuko's file. Aido sighed.

"What about her father?" Aido asked.

"It didn't say," Kain told him. Aido furrowed his brow.

' _Perhaps… her Father was a vampire,'_ he thought to himself. Kain handed him the file, and Aido looked through it for the dozenth time. And for the dozenth time, he stopped at her picture.

' _Mitsuko…'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the photo. Something about it set him off. She looked different here, than in person. He studied her face, trying to find it. Then it dawned on him.

"Akatsuki," Aido addressed his cousin, "Do you remember Mitsuko's eyes?" Kain thought for a moment.

"I remember they were light," He told him, not recalling the actual color.

"Aha!" Aido exclaimed showing Kain the photograph. "I thought so too! But look at her eyes in this photo! They're dark! Almost black!" Kain sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you, that it could have just been the lighting?" Kain asked. Aido let out an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose you're right," He told Kain. He carefully reorganized the file before closing it.

' _I don't care what Akatsuki thinks. I can feel it. Mitsuko… she's…. Troublesome.'_ Aido thought to himself.

"I'm going to return this to Lord Kaname," Aido told Kain, as he bid him goodbye. Aido decided, at that particular moment, he would be paying very close attention to Mitsuko Ito. She was hiding something, and he was going to find out what.

"For Lord Kaname," Aido whispered to himself, as he made his way back to the dorm president.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Happy Black Friday, Dear Reader! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday with your family and loved ones! I'm so excited to be posting installment number five! To give you an idea of how long this is, I am currently writing no. 25, and I still don't think I'm halfway done! I hope you all have a blessed weekend and you will be hearing from me next Friday, December 2nd, 2016! Take Care!**

 **-JW**


	6. VI

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Mahara squealed when Mitsuko told her that Professor Tachibana had billed her on the competitor's list for festival. They were walking back after classes.

"I still can't believe that I made the cut! It feels like I'm in some crazy dream!" Mitsuko beamed. There was a skip in her step, and a smile on her face as they made their way through the school.

"Are you going to see the night class tonight?" Mitsuko asked on a serious note. Mahara laughed.

"Are you kidding? And miss eating dinner with the star of the day class?" Mahara joked. They made their way to the cafe terrace and as per ritual waited in line to be served. Suddenly a few day class students walked over to them.

"Congratulations, Mitsuko!" A girl with short brown hair told her, "we just saw the festival list!"

"Yeah! Show those night class kids what the day class is all about!" A boy with long dark hair added. Mitsuko smiled and beamed.

"Thank you!" She told them graciously. She looked at Mahara and she couldn't hold back her giddy smile, she was nearly jumping up and down.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara smiled and nodded.

"Don't forget about us little people when you become famous," Mahara joked. They got their food and sat down.

"So, Mitsuko," Mahara started biting into her potatoes, "how do you eat so much but stay so small? Are you one of those hyperglycemic people? Or do you work out in secret?" Mitsuko looked up, a bit confused.

"I'm not sure," Mitsuko admitted, "the food here is just so good, I can't help but eat a lot!" Mahara offered Mitsuko a confused look.

"You think the generic, bland freezer-fresh cafeteria food served here is good?" Mahara asked. Mitsuko suddenly realized her mistake. She quickly smiled and laughed.

"Well, when compared to my Uncle's cooking," she added playfully. Mahara looked at her quizzically before returning to her plate.

"You don't really talk a whole lot about your family," Mahara said nonchalantly. "Aren't you sad not having any parents?" Mitsuko looked at her, not sure how to respond.

"Of course I'm sad!" Mitsuko answered cheerily. She said it before she could stop it, realizing that her cheery front was unnecessary when answering that question. Mahara was giving her a skeptical look. Mitsuko let out a deep sigh.

"It's just… been a really hard adjustment," Mitsuko told Mahara, "All I'm trying to do is get through it one day at a time." Mahara nodded in understanding.

"You don't… always have to be so happy, Mitsuko," Mahara told her seriously, "if you ever need to cry or be sad for a little while, I'll give you your space, and… even cry with you." Mitsuko was taken aback by this. She had never once pinned Mahara to be the type to care so much for another person's well-being.

"Thank you, Mahara," Mitsuko told her graciously. She paused for a moment.

"Mahara, are we friends?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara looked at Mitsuko in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" Mahara asked, "We're _best_ friends!" She exclaimed. Mitsuko smiled.

"I hope you and I stay best friends," Mitsuko told her. Mahara laughed.

"Of course we will!" Mahara told her, "you're the first real friend I think I've ever had." Mitsuko couldn't help but be skeptical of Mahara's claim. Mahara was so nice and friendly.

"Why do you say that?" Mitsuko asked, "you don't seem like the type who would have trouble making friends." Mahara froze, before letting out a deep sigh.

"When I was younger, I was a lot slower than the other kids," Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko blinked not understanding.

"No one wanted to be friends with the slow girl. The weird girl who still couldn't tell her left from right. The dumb girl who still couldn't count to ten. The weak girl who was always picked last in gym class. You're the first person I've met to see me with fresh eyes. You don't see everything I was. Only… who I am," Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko however, couldn't relate. She didn't know what it was like to be bullied by other children, or to be slow. However, Mitsuko empathized with Mahara about being seen with fresh eyes.

"That sounds horrible," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara nodded.

"It had gotten better since transferring to Cross Academy, but I can still hear the rumors the other girls spread about me," Mahara shrugged. Mitsuko smiled and nodded.

"Well I'll just have to remember not to pay them any mind," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara smiled.

"Thank you Mitsuko, you really are a true friend," Mahara told her. Mahara had finished eating and stood up.

"Alright, enough with this sappy shit," Mahara told Mitsuko, "we have a Saint Xocolatl day coming up that we need to plan for!"

XXXXXX

Unfortunately for Aido, monitoring a Day Class student was very difficult being a night class student. Sometimes he would see her friend in the tizzy of his fangirls; however, after the trampling incident, decided that asking her would not be in his best interest. Whenever he skipped class, he would make it a point to lap around the music wing and check out the practice rooms to see if perhaps she was staying late practicing. Most of what he heard about her, came from the music students in the night class.

"Tch, I can't believe a day class student will be competing with _us_ at the Festival. What's Tachibana thinking?" He overheard a night class boy complaining about her one day.

' _She must be good, for Professor Tachibana to bill her on the competitor's list,'_ Hanabusa thought to himself. Other than third person gossip though, Aido never seemed to hear of or see Mitsuko. Aido sighed to himself, not sure what kind of mess he had gotten himself into.

XXXXXX

"Now fold the right corner," Mahara instructed Mitsuko, "Then take your first fold and pull it back on itself." Mitsuko did as Mahara instructed.

"And then finally just pop it out and you should have a cute little bird!" Mahara told her! Mitsuko pushed out the origami paper, only to find her "bird" had a crippled neck, broken wing, no tail, and no head.

"Oh my," Mitsuko said dropping the origami figure. "I must have folded back when I was supposed to fold in." Mahara laughed.

"It's okay," Mahara comforted, "Origami can be sort of tricky at first." Mitsuko looked over to see that Mahara's bird had turned out absolutely perfect. She looked past her and saw Mahara's box of Origami figures. Mitsuko smiled.

"It's just so cool how you can make such intricate figurines out of paper!" Mitsuko beamed. Mahara laughed.

"Maybe when we go into town later this week, we can pick up some ingredients and you can teach me how to cook like a french person!" Mahara chided, referring to Mitsuko's Julia Child book. Mitsuko blushed.

"Actually Mahara, to tell you the truth, I've never cooked anything in my life," Mitsuko told her, "I just happened to find that book, and was curious. I've never actually tried cooking something out of it." Mahara looked at her and laughed.

"We should pick out a recipe and try! Ooo! Maybe it'll have a recipe on chocolates! We could make some for the night class and put them into little paper boxes and then write notes on Origami paper and fold them into hearts and bows as decoration!" Mahara beamed. Mitsuko couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so creative, Mahara!" Mitsuko beamed. Aside from trying to make paper birds, Mitsuko was thriving at Cross Academy. Her and Mahara had become really good friends, and everywhere she went she got congratulations from complete strangers about making the Festival list. Everyone in the day class was so excited to finally have someone representing them in the school's extra curriculars. Even though she still found them terrifying and avoided them at all costs, Mitsuko had become more comfortable with the presence of the night class. Mahara knew that Mitsuko didn't like them, and she wouldn't visit them as often for Mitsuko's sake; however, she couldn't help but dream of giving them chocolates on Saint Xocolatl day.

"Hey, it's almost time for afternoon classes," Mahara said getting up. Mitsuko and Mahara had spent their lunch break in their dorm; Mahara was trying to teach Mitsuko how to do Origami, after Mitsuko ogled over the dinosaur she had made a few days ago. The teaching wasn't going well, and Mahara could tell that Mitsuko was distracted with tomorrow's music festival. Mitsuko looked up.

"That's a relief," Mitsuko said, "I really need to get back to practicing!" She got up and grabbed her things, and her and Mahara left their dorm. As they were making their way back to class nearly everyone they passed wished Mitsuko good luck for tomorrow.

"Tch, someone's popular!" Mahara commented as they passed another student congratulating her. Mitsuko blushed.

"I honestly couldn't be more pleased with myself, Mahara! This is going to give me such a great start in the music industry!" Mitsuko beamed. Mahara laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Are you excited to go into town?" She asked Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded enthusiastically. The Saturday they were going into town, would be the Saturday after Mitsuko went to festival, so they were planning on celebrating. Mahara had a long list of places she wanted to take Mitsuko and an even longer shopping list; the majority of it being snacks she needed to restock.

"This is going to be my first trip! I can't wait to see what's down there and what the people are like! You need to show me everything, Mahara!" Mitsuko demanded her friend. Mahara couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, alright, everything," Mahara promised. They reached the point in the hall where they went their separate way.

"Time for me to get back to class and you to get back to practicing!" Mahara told Mitsuko playfully wagging a finger at her. Mitsuko laughed.

"I might not be back at the dorm until late so don't wait up for me!" Mitsuko told Mahara.

"Alright. If I don't see you, good luck tomorrow!" Mahara waved goodbye to her friend, before running off. Mitsuko smiled to herself. She couldn't believe how wonderful things were going at Cross Academy. She was making friends, she was thriving in her studies, and she seemed to be getting along with just about everyone… everyone that is, except for the night class. Mitsuko shuddered to herself as she made it to the Music Wing. Even though she became more used to them, and no longer protested everyone's fawning over them, it didn't make them seem any safer. Mitsuko sighed to herself as she walked into the practice room with Professor Tachibana.

"Hello Ms. Ito!" The Professor greeted her, "Are we excited for festival?" Mitsuko smiled up at him.

"I'll be more excited after we go over sight reading portion," Mitsuko told him. The Professor pulled up a large stack of music.

"Let's get started then," He said as he selected a piece at random for Mitsuko to play.

XXXXXX

Aido was skipping class again. He had heard the lecture on the History of Vampires more times than he could count. He had been walking about the halls, preoccupied with the upcoming visit from the Senate to check up on things at the Academy, the soiree his father was hosting, and of course the day class girl who after that first encounter seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. Although he knew that so long as he stayed with Lord Kaname and Lady Yuki, things would remain peaceful, he couldn't help but feel weighed down by his dreads and concerns of all that was happening around him. A loud dinging from the Academy Clock Tower interrupted his thoughts, informing him that it was midnight. Aido sighed, and decided that he had best go back to class. As he rounded the building, making his way past the Music Wing, he caught the sound of the faint tinkling of piano keys.

' _The music students aren't meeting today,'_ Aido thought to himself, ' _All of them are resting so that they can be sharp tomorrow during the festival.'_ Aido also considered the likeliness of a rogue night class music student who wanted to get in all the practicing they could before the competition; however, it was highly unlikely, seeing how everyone who was competing was already so accomplished in their musical studies. He decided, that it couldn't hurt to investigate. He made his way through the music wing, and walked down the hall of practice rooms. The tinkling of the piano growing louder and louder. He recognized the music.

"The girl with the Flaxen Hair," Aido mused to himself. As he made his way to the only room with a light on. He stopped and peered inside. Sitting at the piano, he saw a dark haired girl in a day class uniform. He smiled to himself. He stood outside the door and listened for a moment.

' _I can hear why Tachibana picked her,'_ Aido thought to himself as he listened to the music. ' _I've never heard anyone in the night class play as sweetly… as… emotionally as her.'_ He relished in her playing just a little bit longer before very quietly letting himself in. Mitsuko must not have heard him enter, because she did not stop playing nor did she turn around. Aido smiled even wider, excited to be able to corner her, into finally answering some very pressing questions. He took a breath.

"Hello Mitsuko,"

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello my dear reader! I would like to formally apologize for not posting last Friday! I left town unexpectedly, and forgot my computer, and posting just completely slipped my mind! I hope you are not too upset, and if you are I would like to take this opportunity to cheer you up. This week I will be posting THREE CHAPTERS! To make up for missing last Friday. There is obviously the sixth chapter today, the seventh chapter will be going live Tuesday, and then we will return to the regularly scheduled chapter on Friday. I thank you for you patience and I cannot wait to hear your feed back. I promise the story is finally starting to REALLY get interesting. ;) You will be hearing from me throughout the week, and in the mean time, please take care this Holiday season and happy reading!**

 **-JW**


	7. VII

The keys crunched under Mitsuko's fingers. Her body stiffened as fear consumed her. She quickly turned around and gasped.

"What… what are you doing here?" She asked confused. Aido smiled.

"I think a better question is, what are you doing here, Mitsuko?" Aido rebound the question. Mitsuko looked at her watch and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my!" Mitsuko gasped. She looked up to Aido desperately.

"Please… Please don't turn me into the disciplinary committee!" Mitsuko pleaded, "I didn't mean to stay this late, but I was sight reading and lost track of time and…" Mitsuko trailed off, gazing up at Aido worriedly. It was Aido's turn to be surprised.

"You… were sight reading that?" Aido asked. Mitsuko nodded sheepishly.

"Professor Tachibana said I had to be prepared for everything in the sight reading portion. I've been preparing all night, by playing every piano solo piece in Professor Tachibana's library," Mitsuko said gesturing to the stacks of sheet music. Suddenly she stood up to leave.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you again. I really didn't mean to," Mitsuko told him quickly gathering her things.

"Wait," Aido told her. Mitsuko stopped immediately.

"Before you go, I want you to answer some questions," Aido demanded. Mitsuko looked up, fear consuming her.

"I… I…" Mitsuko stuttered not sure what to say.

"If you don't want to, that's fine too. I'll just tell the disciplinary committee I saw you here, and then you can say goodbye to your little festival," Aido threatened. Mitsuko's eyes went wide. She knew she was stuck between a rock and hard place. She looked up at Aido.

"What do you want to know?" She asked Aido. Aido smiled, glad that she was cooperating.

"Why are you so terrified of me?" he asked, taking a step forward. Mitsuko as predicted took a step back. She furrowed her eyebrows, not sure how to respond.

"I… I'm not sure," she admitted. She looked back up at Aido, "Why are you so terrifying?" She asked him. They stood there for a moment in silence as the world melted away. The answer to both their questions was the same; but unknown to either of them.

"That's not a real answer," Aido tsked. Mitsuko felt tears in her eyes; she could see the Festival being further and further out of her reach with every passing moment she spent with Aido.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuko apologized, "I honestly don't know what it is that's so terrifying about you." She admitted to Aido, "Everything about you is absolutely endearing. Your eyes, your voice, your face. But somehow, all those endearing qualities just make you seem that much scarier," Mitsuko answered him, the tears welling in her eyes. When Aido saw her crying, he couldn't help but feel a bit remorseful.

"You're right," he answered her coldly. Mitsuko looked up.

"What… what do you mean?" She asked.

"You're right… to be afraid of me," Aido told her. "Of me, and everyone else in the night class. We are dangerous and we are powerful, and we are not afraid to use that power." Mitsuko was shaking, while the inviting veil that covered Aido's eyes was lifted to reveal the eternal coldness Mitsuko had always sensed. Aido took a step forward, and Mitsuko took another step back, only to run into the wall. She flattened herself against it, wishing she could disappear. She welded her eyes shut, praying that Aido was done. Aido watched her, he saw every bit of her body quiver, he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. He realized his mistake. His expression softened and he took a step back and waited in silence. After what felt like an eternity, Mitsuko opened her eyes. She looked up to see Aido standing far away. The coldness had melted from his eyes, and he held his hands up defensively, his mouth was agape as he looked down at Mitsuko with a forlorn, pitiful gaze. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he smiled.

"I guess I see now… Why I'm so frightening," Aido chided. Mitsuko softened a bit, though stayed pressed against the wall.

"Aido… why did you come to me tonight?" Mitsuko asked. Aido blushed for reasons unbeknownst to him, but found himself answering her question, without hesitation.

"I just… wanted to know why you were so frightened," Aido explained. Mitsuko looked up at him, her gaze serious.

"Is… is it true what you said?" She asked him, "are you really… dangerous?" Aido gulped. He wasn't sure how to respond. He felt that odd mix of fear and desire rush through him.

"I could be if I truly wanted to," Aido told her, "All of us in the night class could; however, we are here so that way we don't have to be." He explained.

' _Why… why did I say that?'_ Aido thought to himself. He looked at Mitsuko, afraid that he had said too much, but he was surprised to see Mitsuko was smiling.

"I… understand your feelings," she told him. She looked up into his eyes, and in that moment, the familiarity he felt when he first saw her, grew into an undeniable knowing. He felt his fear melt away, and become consumed with an odd sense of desire.

"Would you play something for me?" Aido asked. Mitsuko blushed a bit, she looked down and up at him through her lashes, never breaking eye contact.

"Only if you pick the song," she told him. Aido nodded and smiled. He went to a stack of music and sifted through it. He had never been into music, and didn't know many titles. But he saw one that peaked his interest.

"This one," he told her, handing her the sheet music. Mitsuko took and looked down.

"An Old English nursery rhyme?" She asked, "Interesting choice." Aido blushed.

"I… I don't actually know the song," Aido admitted. "I just liked the title." Mitsuko smiled at him, before sitting down at the piano. She read through the music quickly, before taking a deep breath and playing. The song was titled _Lavender's Blue._ Mitsuko sang as she played and Aido couldn't help but be entranced. He felt as his conscience seemed to float away from his body, in a strange state of ethereal bliss. He studied her; the way her fingers gracefully danced across the keys, her mouth relaxed and slightly agape, her face soft and inviting, her eyes so sweet and inviting.

' _Her eyes,'_ Aido thought to himself, blinking. The music seemed to fade out of his mind, as he tried to blink away whatever it was he was feeling, the ethereal bliss like a thick fog that was filling his mind, and making him numb. He could feel the initial fear he had felt returning.

' _Her eyes,'_ He thought again louder this time. The dark eyes were burning in his head now and his conscience suddenly slammed back into his body shaking him out of his trance. Aido gasped and stood up. Mitsuko stopped playing, offering him a peculiar expression. Aido was shaking this time.

"How… how did you do that?" Aido asked. Mitsuko suddenly looked scared.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You… enchanted me. I felt it!" Aido accused her, "How did you do it? Tell me now before I do something I regret!" Aido was shouting now, and Mitsuko was backing away. The look of horror and terror returned to her face.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I really… don't know what you're talking about," Mitsuko stuttered as she backed away. Aido remembered now; he wasn't here to socialize with a day class student over English nursery rhymes. He was here to make sure she didn't know anything about the night class.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Aido growled, his voice was low and rumbled like thunder.

Mitsuko could hear her heart beating in her ears. She could feel the fear rush over her, as she lost control of the situation, and the tears flow forth. Suddenly, she felt herself pulse.

' _No…'_ Was all she could think as she felt a surge of power flood through her.

"No," She whispered to herself, trying to contain the energy coursing through her veins.

"What did you just say?" Aido asked, his voice still low and dangerous.

"No… No… No… No no no no nononnonononononoNOOOO!" Mitsuko screamed. Suddenly, Aido realized his mistake. He shouldn't have pushed her, he shouldn't have outwardly voiced his suspicions. For all he knew, Mitsuko was a ten million year old vampire, that could kill him in one glance. He was about to apologize and try to contain the situation, but it was too late. Mitsuko pushed her arm up to cover her eyes, and rushed past him, out the door, and down the hall. Never looking back.

"Mitsuko!" Aido called out to her, rushing after her before stopping. He watched her turn down the corner and out of sight. He sighed.

"Good," he said out loud, "just keep running."

"What did you ask her?" Akatsuki asked. He had been standing outside the door, watching Aido and the girl carefully.

"I asked her why she was so afraid of us," Aido told him.

"And?" Akatsuki asked.

"She told me I was endearing," Aido grinned before walking away from his cousin. He knew it wasn't the whole truth; it wasn't even half the truth. He didn't want to lie to Akatsuki, but until he knew who or what Mitsuko Ito is or was, he couldn't risk endangering the night class. He couldn't risk Lord and Lady Kuran being hurt from his actions. Mostly though, he couldn't admit how afraid he had been of her. He couldn't admit how easily charmed he was by her. He knew he had to get evidence; he had to find out what Mitsuko was hiding, and bring it to Kaname, so that Kaname could take care of it. Aido couldn't help but smile to himself, as he added a worn and well read bound collection of Beethoven sheet music to his handful of textbooks, knowing that this was his first step in collecting proof against Mitsuko Ito.

Akatsuki watched his cousin briskly walk away. He knew Aido was lying; however, he didn't want to complicate things, and so he let it go, knowing that in time the situation would unfold itself to him.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko had been able to rush back to the Sun dorms without being caught. As soon as she was safe, she stopped behind a tree, and allowed herself a chance to breathe. She still had tears pouring down her cheeks, and there was still a great power coursing through her.

' _I can't… I can't get myself into those situation anymore,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. She thought about how scared Aido was of her, and couldn't help but to wonder, if that's what she looked like to him. She knew now, after talking to Aido, was that things were far more complicated than she had first interpreted; however, she also knew that she still had no idea what was going on.

' _Just so long as I stay away from the night class,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself, _I'll be okay.'_ She let out a deep breath, before quickly making her way back up to her dorm. She slipped in as quietly as she could, trying not to wake Mahara. She shut the door and just as she was about to walk forward, managed to trip and fall over a box full of metal trinkets. Mitsuko fell to the ground, groaning. Mahara sat up, looking around.

"Mit… Mitsuko? Is that you?" Mahara asked yawning, "What are you doing?" Mahara sat up and turned on the light, surprising Mitsuko. Mahara looked down at Mitsuko and it didn't take her long to figure out that something bad happened. Mitsuko was still in her uniform, and tears were rolling down her face. Mahara was completely awake now, and rushed down to her friend's side.

"Mitsuko, what happened?" Mahara asked panicked, helping her up.

"Nothing," Mitsuko told her, refusing to look up to meet her gaze, "I'm fine." Mahara furrowed her eyebrows. She saw more tears rolling down Mitsuko's face.

"You stayed too late, didn't you?" Mahara asked. Mitsuko nodded.

"Did the Disciplinary Committee catch you? Are you not going to festival?" Mahara questioned worried. Mitsuko shook her head.

"No… Nothing like that," Mitsuko admitted. "It… it was Aido. I saw him again tonight… and he…. He really scared me," Mitsuko told Mahara, breaking into a sob. Mahara quickly comforted Mitsuko.

"What did he do to you?" Mahara demanded. Mitsuko shook her head and continued to cry. Mahara helped Mitsuko to bed. She could tell, based on how upset her friend was, that pushing her would only make the situation worse. Mahara softened herself, as she helped Mitsuko.

"You need to rest up," Mahara told Mitsuko, "You have that big competition tomorrow, and the whole school is counting on you! Isn't that exciting?" Mahara asked Mitsuko. Mitsuko stopped crying. She took a deep breath and nodded. Suddenly, Mitsuko sat up. She gave Mahara a peculiar look, before giving her a very long hug.

"Thank you, Mahara," Mitsuko told her, "Thank you for being such a kind and considerate friend." Mahara returned the hug.

"Of course Mitsuko. Now please, let's go to bed?" Mahara pleaded. Mitsuko nodded. Mahara turned out the lights and it wasn't long before Mitsuko's breath was heavy and even. Mahara however, was wide awake, her thoughts filled with baseball bats, and a certain blonde haired night class student.

XXXXXX

Aido didn't return immediately to the moon dorm. He needed time alone with the book Mitsuko had left behind. He could tell it was old, well-read, and after flipping through it, filled with notes and scribbles all of which could be incriminating evidence of the real identity of Mitsuko Ito. He wandered off into the woods behind the moon dorm, before settling himself. He yawned, not used to being awake so late… or rather… early. He flipped through the book, page by page for hours. Most of the notes taken he found to be music related, or completely unrelated to anything. However, he did find a particularly disturbing collection of sloppily written drabbles.

 _The death that surrounds me inspires death within myself._

 _This sadness overwhelms me, so much so that I cannot stand. My heart seems to ache for all those I've killed and yet to kill, yet not for myself.I believe that my heart is the center to the madness that surrounds me._

 _I cannot kill another innocent soul, yet I cannot save another. This stalemate within my heart, tears me apart._

 _I have read the bible, and cannot help but wonder where they all go. They are all innocent. Diseased and innocent. I pray for them every night to find their way to heaven._

Aido turned a page, and froze. On the first page of Piano Sonata No. 8, were dried splatters of blood. He felt as bloodlust consumed him. He felt the luster fill his eyes, as the smell wafted through his nose. His eyes widened. He smelled the blood of a vampire… and… the blood of a human. The human blood was sweet, and pure. It smelled like ripe peaches, fleur de mil, and honeysuckles. The vampire blood was dirty, and cheap by comparison. Like fake flowers and peach flavored candy. On its own, the blood of another vampire can be satisfying; however, smelling it on the page, next to that of the human blood. There was no substitute. The blood tablets the night class fed off of, when compared to either, were like salt. Aido couldn't help but cringe at the thought of blood tablets, when this succulent blood bid before him. Aido quickly shut the book, before he lost control. He knew that the blood on the page belonged to Mitsuko; however, he didn't know which it was. The vampire or the human.

' _It… doesn't make any sense. This blood, together on the page of this book owned by Mitsuko is proof that she has at some point interacted with a vampire. However, if her name was run through the senate and the Hunter's Association, wouldn't it have come up?'_ Aido thought to himself.

' _If Mitsuko is the human, could it mean she is an undercover vampire hunter? Or… if she is a vampire…'_ Aido stopped mid thought. He didn't understand any of it. All he knew was that Mitsuko was not who she was pretending to be.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko had gotten up and left early to catch the bus for festival, leaving Mahara completely alone when she woke up. Mahara sighed as she got ready for the day. When she pulled on her uniform skirt, something slipped out of the pocket. It was a note. Folded into a little Origami heart… just a little bit oblong… and crooked… and misshapen… and not heartshaped at all. Mahara quickly unfolded the note, to see who it was from.

 _Mahara,_

 _Thank you. For everything. You are a true friend. You'll be my lucky thought at festival today._

 _Mitsuko._

Mahara held the note to her heart, before folding it back up and putting it in her origami box. She sighed, and knew what she had to do.

XXXXXX

It was later that evening, and Mahara was standing by the gate to the school. She knew this would be the only way for Aido to notice her and not avoid her, and the only chance she had to find out what he did to Mitsuko. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched the night class make their way up to the gate. Mahara leaned casually against the wall in waiting. She watched as each one of them passed through; all of them disregarding her. She was waiting for one particular student. She saw him lagging behind a bit, and waited patiently for him to come into ear's shot.

"Aido!" She finally called out sharply. The night class student gave her a peculiar look, before unveiling an enchanting smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Mahara stood up straight, standing her ground.

"I was hoping I could have a word with you," Mahara told him, "alone." Aido smiled and shrugged.

"Of course," Aido obliged in a gentlemanly fashion. He walked over to where she was standing. The minute he was in grabbing distance, Mahara had him pinned against a wall.

"You listen, and you listen good pretty boy. I'm not playing right now, and I want a straight answer; what the fuck did you do to Mitsuko last night?" Mahara asked, rage coursing through her. Aido remained calm, cool and collected.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Aido told her, brushing it off. Mahara eyed him suspiciously.

"Then what's that book you have under your arm?" She asked, knowing the answer. Aido knew he was busted.

"Oh this? This is just… a... "

"It's Mitsuko's," Mahara answered, recognizing the worn cover of _Various Piano Works by Ludwig Van Beethoven._ Aido quickly hid it.

"I just happened to find this left in a practice room last night, and wanted to make sure it found its way back to the proper owner," Aido told her coolly.

"Well then, as Mitsuko's roommate, you shouldn't mind handing it to me since Mitsuko is at festival," Mahara demanded the book. Aido didn't want to give it up. It was the only proof he had that Mitsuko was an impostor at this school. But he knew if he didn't, Mahara would press about the episode between him and Mitsuko. He sighed, handing it over.

"Thank you," Mahara told him curtly, accepting the book. She released Aido, letting him free.

"If I ever find out that you hurt Mitsuko, I will take a club to your skull," Mahara threatened him, as he walked away. Aido shrugged, not even bothering to face her as he headed to class.

' _I guess she is out of the question for interrogation,'_ Aido thought recognizing her loyalty to her friend. He cursed himself for giving her that book; however, also knew that it was not time to bring his findings to Lord Kaname just yet. He knew that he needed more evidence against Mitsuko if he wanted Lord Kaname to take him seriously. Aido couldn't help but grit his teeth in frustration.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello again, dear reader! Better late than never I suppose, but as promised here is Chapter Seven. :) Chapter Eight will be going live on December 9, 2016, and until then please take care and have a safe Holiday!**

 **-JW**


	8. VIII

News about the festival spread fast throughout the school. Not only had Mitsuko qualified to compete on the international level, but she also scored higher than the night class students. The Day Class was in a whirl of excitement over Mitsuko's win. The students in the Night Classes were unimpressed and angered.

"Tch, How can a human… beat us like that?" One growled.

"She must have cheated," Another one chided. Although many were surprised, Aido remained unphased by Mitsuko's success.

' _She must have enchanted the judges, the same way she did me,'_ he thought to himself. All he could think of lately, was of how it felt to be enchanted by her. Although he knew that none of it was real, he couldn't help but feel his heart tug in his chest, every time she passed through his mind. It felt like every thought he had, reminded him of her, and her eyes would burn their way to the front of his head. Although he knew it was just repercussions from being under her influence, it hurt him nonetheless.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure you're alright running this errand for me? I'm sure I could do it myself some other time," Professor Tachibana asked his star pupil.

"It's no problem at all!" Mitsuko assured, "I was going into town this Saturday anyways, and it really wouldn't be much trouble." Professor Tachibana smiled at Mitsuko.

"Alright, just bring this order form to the Sheet Music Emporium for me, and they'll take care of the rest," Tachibana told her, handing her a sheet of paper. Mitsuko bowed, accepting it.

"You can count on me," she assured Professor Tachibana as she left class for the night. It was Friday night, and tomorrow she was going to town with Mahara to go shopping. Mahara had told her about the incident with Aido. She clutched her book even closer to her chest. After Mahara had given it back, she had been terrified of it falling into the hands of someone else. Although she hadn't encountered the night class all week, she already knew that Aido had thumbed through it. She knew he had seen the blood, and read every note she had scribbled. She couldn't help but wonder, what he thought of her now. Mitsuko shook Aido out of her head.

"Just more of a reason to avoid them," she said to herself as she rushed back to her dorm. When she got there, she found Mahara sprawled out on the bed, cutting pieces out of a magazine for a paper doll she was working on.

"Who are you making now?" Mitsuko asked, as she set her things down and situated her room.

"It's a surprise," Mahara said bluntly, as she put down the scissors and carefully cleaned up the magazine. Since Mitsuko had moved in, Mahara couldn't help but be influenced by her consistently tidy nature.

"Where should we go first tomorrow?" Mahara asked Mitsuko. Mitsuko thought for a moment.

"That cafe you mentioned, with the sweet treats," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara nodded.

"Then we should go check out the market, and get you some new clothes and some room decor!" Mahara told Mitsuko.

"And books," Mitsuko added. Mahara groaned.

"You have enough books," she laughed at Mitsuko. Mitsuko smiled and laughed along too.

"Oh," she remembered pulling out the order form Professor Tachibana had handed to her. "We also need to stop at the Sheet Music Emporium and pick up an order for Professor Tachibana," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara nodded in understanding.

"We should do that last," Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded.

"Hey Mitsuko," Mahara spoke up. Mitsuko looked to her friend and saw the serious gaze cast over her eyes.

"What is it Mahara?" Mitsuko asked.

"You never told me… What happened that night when Aido…" Mahara trailed off, afraid to continue the sentence. Mitsuko nodded understanding.

"You want to know?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara nodded. Mitsuko let out a deep sigh.

"I was practicing, and he snuck up on me, and startled me very badly. And… he began asking me a lot of personal questions that… didn't make me feel comfortable," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara nodded solemnly.

"I never would have… nevermind, I take it back," Mahara quickly stopped herself.

"Take what back?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara couldn't help but smile.

"I was going to say, I never would have guessed Idol was such a pervert, but seeing how he treats his fangirls, it isn't surprising," Mahara explained. "Just don't pay him any mind. He's nothing but a bastard, and you shouldn't let a jerk like that scare you. Just keep ignoring him, and he'll quit bugging you," Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded.

"You're right Mahara," Mitsuko told her, before letting out a yawn.

"Good idea," Mahara said, "we've got a big day tomorrow. We'd better get to bed early, so we can get an early start and beat the crowds!" Mitsuko nodded in agreement. The two girls got ready for bed, and before long they were both in their beds, drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko had the best time with Mahara in town. They stopped at the Una Carroza Caffe and had the best sundaes ever, and then stopped at a small convenience store to pick up various snacks to add to their snack stash. They went to a local thrift store and Mahara helped Mitsuko pick out some new clothes.

"Everything is so big on you!" Mahara claimed while Mitsuko tried on her fifth pair of jeans. All of the jeans she had tried on thus far were way too big. This was the first pair that fit around her hips.

"These aren't so bad," Mitsuko said, cuffing the legs, "I can always tailor these to fit, and they're not too expensive." Mahara sighed.

"I suppose you're right. It's the best pair I've seen you try on," she said begrudgingly approving of them. Mitsuko also picked out a blue blouse, and a white and yellow floral dress. They were about to leave when Mitsuko also spotted a bright red raincoat and was immediately drawn to it.

"A raincoat?" Mahara asked, "what for?" Mitsuko offered her a peculiar look.

"For when it rains?" Mitsuko told her matter-of-factly, earning a groan from Mahara.

"The school already has standard issue all-weather coats we wear," Mahara told her. Mitsuko shrugged, and added the coat to her purchase. Later that day they took a walk around Market square at the various crafts and tourist pieces that were for sale. They found a street painter, and bought a piece of art to hang in their room; it was a monochrome interpretation of the town's skyline. They stopped at a second hand book store, and Mitsuko ogled over the various books.

"Look at all these neat books!" Mitsuko exclaimed grabbing a stack of picture books to sort through. They must have spent an hour there before Mitsuko finally settled on _The Americans_ by Jack Kerouac, _Snowflakes in Photographs_ by Wilson Bentley, _The Collins Big Book of Art: From Cave Art to Pop Art_ and _Arashi No Yoru Ni_ by Yuichi Kimura.

"Got a thing for picture books I see," Mahara commented at Mitsuko's collection. Mitsuko couldn't help but blush.

"I live vicariously through pictures," Mitsuko reasoned as they made their way through the town. It was getting late in the afternoon and the girls knew they had to hurry and finish their errand for Professor Tachibana, and then return to the school. They went down a few blocks to the Sheet Music Emporium, and quickly collected the professor's order. They were finally making their way back to Cross Academy.

"We need to do this again soon!" Mahara told Mitsuko holding up her brown paper shopping bag. Mitsuko nodded in agreement.

"This wasn't even half the town! I was hoping to explore all of it today!" Mitsuko explained. They were making their way along a sideroad, as a shortcut to the Academy when suddenly, a man appeared out of nowhere and approached them. They stopped.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Mahara whispered to Mitsuko. Mitsuko narrowed her eyes.

"Just keep walking, maybe he'll leave us alone," Mitsuko told Mahara. She grabbed Mahara by the hand and briskly moved along, pointedly putting herself between Mahara and the strange man. Just as they were passing him, the man reached out, and grabbed Mitsuko's arm. Mitsuko gasped, and Mahara quickly broke free ready to protect her friend.

"Hey just what do you think you're-" Mahara began to yell, before Mitsuko grabbed her arm again. Mitsuko gave Mahara a piercing look, before turning to the man.

"Do you need help, sir?" Mitsuko asked him, pulling her arm away. The man looked down at her.

"Are you the one?" He asked her, whispering hoarsely. Mitsuko was taken aback, not sure what this man was getting at. She saw a sharp sadness and desperation in his eyes. He was pleading with her. Mitsuko felt a dull pain tear through her chest. She was about to answer when suddenly Mahara screamed. Mitsuko felt as Mahara's arm was ripped from her grip, and turned in horror to see Mahara being carried off by a lady with wild brown hair.

"Mahara!" Mitsuko cried after her, breaking away from the man and rushing towards Mahara. She caught up with the lady and Mahara and without thinking, tackled the lady to the ground, sending Mahara flying across the street. The lady groaned under Mitsuko. Mitsuko quickly got up and rushed to her friend.

"Mahara, are you alright?" She asked kneeling down.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mahara told her standing up. Suddenly Mahara gasped and backed away.

"M-Mitsuko," was all she managed to say. Mitsuko turned and saw a whole crowd of people gathering around them.

"She is the one…"

"She is our Salvation…"

"Our Patron Saint…"

"And she has brought a tasty snack with her…"

"Hush. We mustn't anger her…" Were the various whispers falling across the crowd. Mahara looked on in horror, as the crowd kept their distance from them, but remained fixated on the pair. Mitsuko looked to Mahara.

"Mahara, I need you to run," Mitsuko told her friend.

"What?" Mahara asked, not understanding.

"I promise, I will explain everything to you later but right now I don't want you to get hurt. I can handle them, but I need you to go back to Cross Academy and get help," Mitsuko pleaded with her friend.

"No! I'm… I'm not leaving you," Mahara told her friend, standing strong by her side. Mitsuko looked down, tears streaming down her face. She put a hand on Mahara's shoulder, letting her tears flow freely.

"Please Mahara. You don't know what these beasts are or what they are capable of. I promise you. I can handle it, but… I just can't bear to see you get hurt," Mitsuko told her. She looked up at Mahara, revealing her tear stained faced. Mahara was taken aback. She didn't understand what Mitsuko meant, but she decided to trust her.

"Alright," Mahara obliged. She gave Mitsuko a quick hug.

"I promise I'll be back for you," Mahara told her as she began to back away slowly from her friend. Mitsuko clenched her fist, pressing her nails into the palm of her hand, and drawing blood. Mahara was shocked at the sight, and even more shocked as the creatures around them turned. A hungry luster filled their eyes as their fangs and claws elongated. Suddenly one of the creatures sprang forth attacking; Mitsuko quickly knocked it back, before turning to Mahara who was still standing there… horrified.

"Please Mahara!" Mitsuko pleaded, as the creatures closed in around her, "get out of here! Get back to Cross Academy, and get help!" Mahara watched as the creatures attacked Mitsuko. She turned away, and ran as quickly as she could back the academy. Mitsuko sighed, closing her eyes.

' _Now that she is gone… I am not afraid to use my power,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. ' _Although I vowed to never use them again, I cannot fathom seeing someone hurt by one of these monsters.'_

Mitsuko opened her eyes, revealing that they were aglow with a warm, bright light, and then proceeded to defend herself from the vampires she knew surrounded her.

XXXXXX

Mahara ran up the stairs to Cross Academy, taking the steps two at a time, her eyes searching the gate for someone that could help. She saw Yuki standing there, no doubt waiting on her and Mitsuko. Yuki ran down to greet Mahara.

"Mahara!" Yuki called out, "where's Mitsuko?"

Mahara ran to Yuki, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"You… need… to come help…. Mitsuko… attacked," Mahara said in between gasping breaths.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked worriedly. Mahara gulped for air, and then took a big breath before continuing.

"We were walking back from town when this group of weird people attacked us! They were… all so horrifying. Sharp teeth and claws. Like something out of a movie! Mitsuko lured them away so I could escape and get help now come on, guardian!" Mahara demanded, pulling at Yuki's arm. Yuki's eyes went wide, as she thought of Mitsuko, torn to pieces by a group of thirsty level E vampires.

"It's too dangerous for you to go too," Yuki told Mahara tugging away from her. "I'm going to organize a search party and then leave. You need to go to the Headmaster's office immediately!" Yuki demanded.

"But Mitsuko," Mahara pleaded.

"Now, Mahara!" Yuki demanded. Mahara shook a bit at Yuki's command, but sighed and gave in. As soon as Mahara was gone Yuki called out to Aido and Kain.

"What's going on?" Kain asked.

"Mahara just came back and informed me that Mitsuko was attacked by what I can only assume is a group of vampires. We need to go find her, and kill them," Yuki informed her loyal followers. Aido's eyes went wide at the thought of Mitsuko defending herself, against a horde of bloodthirsty monsters. He couldn't help but remember the blood stained page on that notebook, and wonder if they were targeting her for a reason. Or if, she was just another victim at random of the level E vampires. Aido shook his head free of those thoughts, as he followed Yuki and Kain down the stairs and into town. He looked up, and saw that Kain and Yuki had stopped in their tracks. He looked down, only to be shocked. A Day Class girl was slowly approaching them. Her eyes were wide, her face paled, her uniform dirty and ripped, and she was riddled with various cuts and lacerations. Yuki gasped at the sight of her. The vampires felt the luster fill their eyes, but controlled themselves. Aido welled his eyes shut, and looked away. He felt the smell of ripe peaches and honeysuckle fill his nose, and in that instant he knew, that Mitsuko was a human. Yuki rushed to Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko?" Yuki called out to her. Mitsuko looked up at her. Yuki saw tears streaming down her dirty face, her long braided hair was disheveled and wild. Yuki peered into her eyes, and saw they were vacant; fear was the only thing Mitsuko could feel. She was leaning against the railing to hold herself up, and every inch of her was shaking.

"Mitsuko are you alright? What happened? Mitsuko?" Yuki called out to her, shaking her. Mitsuko was unresponsive. She gazed at the trio, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed into Yuki's arms. Yuki could feel Mitsuko holding on to her, while sobbing into her ear. Yuki looked down at Mitsuko, as a rush of pain, and guilt went through her.

"She must be in shock," Yuki mused to herself aloud. She picked up Mitsuko, and turned to Kain and Aido.

"Aido," Yuki addressed the aristocrat. Aido looked up, realizing he had been staring at Mitsuko. "Please take Mitsuko to the infirmary to be treated," Yuki commanded. Aido nodded, grabbing Mitsuko, and holding her in his arms.

"Kain, I need you to find Ruka and go out to town," Yuki gazed up at him seriously, "You know what to do." She didn't want to say it out loud, for fear that Mitsuko might hear them. Kain returned her serious gaze and nodded. He disappeared to fetch Ruka, and Aido made his way to the infirmary with Mitsuko in his arms. Yuki stood for a moment and sighed to herself.

' _Just… when things were going so well,'_ she thought, as she made her way to the Headmaster's office to inform him what has happened.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Ah... finally things are starting to get interesting! By next year Mitsuko's true being will be revealed and we will be finding out... Just what is to be done about her! ;3 I wanted to take a minute and thank everyone for all of their views and their reviews and their support and it has really, really meant a lot to me. We're only 9 days into December and this month alone we are almost breaking 200 views and 100 visitors which I couldn't be happier about, and I hope that as the story progresses, the fans will grow. I also wanted to update you on the writing of this Fanfiction, beyond what I have published. Most of the chapters are averaging around four word document pages, some a bit longer than others, and I'm currently editing Chapter 30, and I still don't think that I have reached the halfway point with the story yet. I'm going to guess this fanfiction will be around 100 chapters, give or take, plus I have some bonus material written, that I'm not sure if I'll publish or not. If I do decide to publish though, it won't be until after the story is 100% finished. I hope you all have a blessed holiday season and spend an abundant time with family, friends, and loved ones! Thank you so much Dear Reader, and I'll hopefully be back again next Friday!**

 **-JW**


	9. IX

Aido looked down at Mitsuko. He could see a pained look in her face. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been bitten. Her physical injuries seemed minor; however, he couldn't help but wonder how she reacted to the sight of a level E vampire. She had clearly encountered vampires before, based on her book; however, had she ever encountered a level E? Is that why she was attacked and scared so easily? Aido couldn't help but smile to himself, as he looked down at Mitsuko.

"You certainly are just as troublesome as I thought you'd be," He told her. Suddenly he heard the sound of feet running towards him. He turned around to see her friend, rushing them. She stopped just a few feet behind him. She looked up at him, her expression unreadable, and Aido returned her gaze. Finally, Mahara spoke up.

"Where are you taking her?" Mahara demanded. Aido turned around, and kept walking.

"To the infirmary. She is hurt and needs medical attention," He told Mahara courtly. He could hear Mahara stop for a moment.

"Is… is she going to be okay?" Mahara asked nervous. Aido stopped.

"Yes. She will be fine. Her injuries appear to be minor," Aido told her. He then started walking again. He heard Mahara follow behind them.

"Those… those people that attacked us… They weren't real people," Mahara told him. "They looked so… demonic. And they all wanted something from Mitsuko." Aido stopped again.

"What did they want from her?" Aido asked, genuinely curious. Mahara shook her head.

"I'm not sure," she told him. Aido couldn't help but to let out an aggravated groan. He should have known he was getting nowhere with Mahara.

"But, they called her… their patron saint," Mahara added. Aido's eyes widened.

"Their… patron saint?" Aido asked, assuring he had heard Mahara correctly. Mahara nodded.

"They regarded her… as if she was some sort of god. Then… when she bled herself out… they all seemed to lose control and they… they attacked her," Mahara told him. Mahara gasped.

"Her blood," Mahara said aloud, Aido felt his throat dry at the sound of the word. "They… they wanted her blood. They were vampires!" Mahara said aloud. Aido felt an even greater shock.

"She, injured herself, to lure them away from you," Aido spoke aloud. Mahara nodded.

"Did you see what happened after?" Aido asked her. Mahara shook her head.

"No. I did as Mitsuko asked, and ran to get help. But… when I was running, even though I didn't turn back and witness it, I felt a very bright light flicker behind me," Mahara told Aido.

"I see," Aido said. He turned and kept walking.

"Can… I come with you?" Mahara asked, "I want to be there when… Mitsuko comes to." Aido shrugged.

"You may do as you wish," he told Mahara. Mahara followed him all the way to the infirmary. She never walked next to him. Only behind.

' _If Mitsuko was some sort of Vampire Hunter, she wouldn't have level E vampires calling her their patron saint,'_ Aido thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder what Mitsuko was hiding. He knew that for the sake of maintaining the established peace at the Academy, Kaname and the Headmaster would have to wipe both of their memories of the events that day. They made it to the infirmary. Mahara opened the door for him. The nurse on duty, looked up smiling at them, before the horror washed over her face.

"Quickly, set her down on the bed. I'll go get some antiseptic and wraps," the nurse told him as she rushed off to the storage closet. Aido did as she asked. Mahara sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Come on," Aido told her as he left, "we need to take you to the headmaster so you can tell him everything that happened." Mahara looked down at Mitsuko. It was evident to Aido that she did not want to leave her friend.

"Mitsuko will be alright, she is in good hands here. But you need to inform the Headmaster. We can't let something like this happen again," Aido told her seriously. Mahara looked up at him, she saw his pleading and worried gaze. She sighed. She patted Mitsuko's head.

"Feel better soon," she said as she stood up and followed Aido out of the infirmary. As they walked out they saw Kain and Ruka approach them.

"Go up to the Headmaster's," Aido told her. Mahara looked between Kain, Ruka and Aido. She was suspicious but also fearful. She bowed, before briskly leaving. Aido turned to his cousins.

"Well?" Aido asked, "What did you find?"

"There was irrefutable evidence that level E vampires attacked Mitsuko and Mahara," Kain told Aido, "We found Mitsuko's blood, and a collection of blood samples from various vampires."

"But… we searched everywhere, and couldn't find a single level E. As if… they had all disappeared," Ruka added. Aido was not surprised. He was sure that Mitsuko had something to do with their odd disappearance.

' _Is she… protecting them?'_ He wondered to himself.

"We need to go inform the headmaster," Kain told Aido, and the three of them made their way to the Headmaster's office.

XXXXXX

The nurse had just finished tending to Mitsuko's wounds, when there was a rapping on the door to the infirmary.

"Come in," the nurse called. Through the doorway, stepped a beautiful lithe woman.

"Hello," the woman spoke, her voice melodious. "I came as quickly as I could. I received a call from the Headmaster that my dear daughter, Mitsuko had been injured."

"Yes, she's right over there," The nurse directed the woman. "She's unconscious now, but please, feel free to stay with her." The woman bowed deeply.

"Thank you so much," she cooed, as she made her way over to the seat by Mitsuko's bed. She sat in silence, patiently waiting, her thin fingers, delicately stroking the hair away from Mitsuko's face.

XXXXXX

"Attacked? By level E vampires?" The headmaster asked, assuring he had heard Yuki correctly.

"Yes. I sent Kain and Ruka to go find and kill the vampires that attacked them," Yuki told the headmaster.

"Very good, and as for their memories? Have they been taken care of yet?" The Headmaster asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No… Not yet," Yuki told him, "I was waiting for Kaname to give the word." The Headmaster nodded respectively. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Headmaster Cross!" Mahara called out.

"Ms. Isozaki," The Headmaster addressed, "Yuki was just informing me of the situation. Are you alright?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Aido told me to come here, because you wanted a first hand recollection of what happened," Mahara told the Headmaster. The Headmaster nodded.

"I most certainly do. I need to speak with a few other students first though," The Headmaster told her, "as this is a very dire situation, and it seems that you and Mitsuko weren't the only ones attacked." Mahara gasped.

"There… there were more attacks?" She asked. The Headmaster nodded.

"Please, wait outside my door and I'll call you in when I'm ready," The Headmaster told her. Mahara bowed and quickly exited, waiting in the chair outside of his office. She heard shuffling and when she looked up saw Shiki, Rima, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Takuma and Kaname all file into the Headmaster's office.

' _Were…. Were the night class students attacked to? Is that what Kain and Ruka had to talk to Aido about?'_ Mahara thought to herself. She worried how many other students had been attacked that day, and were not lucky enough to be best friends with the attackers patron saint.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko's eyes flew open; however, the rest of her body remained still.

"What do you want," Mitsuko asked looking up at woman looming over her, "vampire?" The woman smiled.

"You forgot about me," the woman cooed. Upon hearing her speak, Mitsuko felt a heart wrenching sadness swallow her heart.

"Please… I cannot help you here," Mitsko told her. "My heart, is already overwhelmed with sorrow. And if I were to help you, I fear I would endanger the students here. Understand that-"

"There is no understanding," the woman hissed menacingly, leaning in close to Mitsuko's face.

"You're the only one with this kind of power… yet you deny me?" The woman hissed. Her lips curled up into a sinister smile.

"Then perhaps, you will be alright to feed me, while I wait for a more convenient time for you," the woman purred, her lips grazing Mitsuko's neck. Mitsuko sat up and pushed the woman away.

"My blood is not your dinner," Mitsuko told her. The woman fell back.

"I can feel it. The madness of this being is consuming me, and soon, every last bit of my humanity will be gone. Please… help me now… help me… before I go mad…" The woman pleaded in a hushed and hurried whisper. Mitsuko was unbelievably flustered. She couldn't risk exposing herself any more than she already has; however, she knew that if she denied this woman, she would heartlessly devour any student within her grasp.

XXXXXX

"You couldn't find a single level E?" Kaname asked his loyal servants.

"No, Lord Kaname," Ruka responded, kneeling before him. Kaname narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Lord Kaname," Aido spoke up, "I have reason to believe that Mitsuko is behind the disappearance of the Level E vampires." Aido informed him. Everyone in the room turned to Aido.

"Her friend, Ms. Isozaki, informed me that the Level E vampires regarded Mitsuko as their patron saint, and that Mitsuko had used some sort of… power against them." All the vampires in the room gave him a cold, hard gaze. Unsure what to think of their classmate.

"In conjunction to that, when I was taking her to the Infirmary, her injuries appeared to be minor. If she really was the innocent human she portrayed herself as, and if she really was attacked by a horde of level E vampires, she would have sustained much more serious injuries," Aido added confidently. There was a silent uncertainty that fell over the room, until the headmaster spoke up.

"Ms. Isozaki, could you please come in," the headmaster called, breaking the tension. The door opened, and Mahara walked in.

"These are the other students who were attacked," The Headmaster told her, "in order to verify everyone's story we need you to tell us what happened." Mahara nodded.

"The ones who attacked us… I know they weren't people," Mahara started. "I think… I think they were vampires." She told them. The room had a stoic response. Mahara continued.

"And I think Mitsuko knew they were vampires too. She knew exactly what to do! And I think the vampires knew Mitsuko. They called her their Salvation. And then… when she hurt herself, and the vampires attacked her. She still wasn't scared… When I was running away, like she asked me too. I felt this bright light behind me, and I knew it was Mitsuko… She… She…She..." Mahara fell over, and into the arms of Seiren, who was wiping her memories.

"Thank you Seiren," Kaname thanked his guard. Seiren was unresponsive.

"I will bring her back to her dorm," Seiren told Kaname, picking up Mahara and walking out of the office.

"Now," Kaname addressed the group, "I think we need to pay a visit to Ms. Ito." The vampires left the room, the Headmaster following close behind.

"Kaname," the Headmaster addressed him. Kaname turned to the Headmaster. "I'm not sure what is going on. All I ask, is that you do not harm Ms. Ito. She is after all, still one of my students." The Headmaster informed the pureblood. Kaname nodded.

"I have seen this Academy destroyed once already, and I will do everything necessary to ensure that it doesn't happen again," Kaname told the headmaster. The Headmaster sighed and nodded, knowing that it would be the best answer he would be receiving from Kaname.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko stood up, as she watched the vampire fall into madness. She saw her eyes glow red, her nails turn to claws, and every tooth in her mouth sharpen to a point. Mitsuko walked towards her.

"Please Miss," Mitsuko pleaded with the Vampire. "It doesn't, have to be this way. If you can hold on… Just a bit longer, I can help you." The woman growled in response.

"Please Ma'am," Mitsuko pleaded offering a hand to her, "I promise everything will be alright if you trust me." The vampire looked up at Mitsuko, her eyes filled with a Crimson luster and a hunger that couldn't quite be placed, but Mitsuko stood firm offering her hand as a symbol of peace, and never feigning from helping a creature in need. The Vampire suddenly turned away, howling out in pain. Mitsuko backed away a bit, unsure what would happen next

"If you value your life," The vampire told her, its voice hoarse and whispered, "run." Mitsuko didn't even get a chance to blink, before the vampire had its hands at her throat, and was pushing her through the window of the infirmary. Mitsuko welled her eyes shut. As she felt herself break through the glass, she thought of how wonderful and lovely her time here was, and how much she would hate to have a vampire destroy this place, when it could easily be prevented. She thought of Mahara, and Yuki and the Headmaster and all of her classmates. She thought of Professor Tachibana, and she even thought of the beautiful night class boy with Larimar eyes. Mitsuko felt the tears roll down her face as she faded out of the grasp of the vampire.

' _I promise,'_ she thought to herself, ' _that no matter what happens, I will protect this academy. Even if I no longer get to experience… the joy it has brought me.'_

XXXXXX

As they made their way through the darkened halls, Aido couldn't help but worry. His mind was buzzing with questions about Mitsuko and her true identity. He looked to his cousins and saw they were as stoic as ever. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone else was as worried as him. He turned to the headmaster. They shared the same fearful expression. Although no one said anything, they all agreed that the situation was dangerous. They were about to go upstairs to the infirmary when the silence was broken by the tinkling of broken glass, the growl of a vampire, and the scream of a human girl. Aido recognized that scream, and he was sure Kain did to.

"Mitsuko!" Yuki called out. She rushed in the direction of the scream and the rest followed.

"Lady Yuki wait!" Aido called after her, "it could be dangerous!" Yuki ran out to the courtyard. She saw the shattered glass all over the ground, and blood. But she saw no Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko? Mitsuko!" Yuki called out to her, hoping she was alright. The other vampires gathered around her, protecting the pureblood princess. They heard the shuffling of fabric. They all looked up, ready to defend the princess, when out of nowhere, a vicious level E vampire with long dark hair appeared, and went straight for the night class.

XXXXXX

I saw the vampire lunge at the night class, and I knew that my secret could be kept no longer. I knew, that if I wanted to truly live among humans, I couldn't so passively accept my violent surroundings and ignore them. I knew I had to save the night class. Even if it meant relinquishing my freedom.

XXXXXX

The night class flinched and watched in horror as the level E barreled down on them. They all snapped and were ready to spring into action, when suddenly another force made an appearance. A smaller, slender figure with long dark hair appeared and stood between the night class and the Level E. In one smooth motion, she jabbed at the beast, sending the level E skidding across the pavement. Aido stopped in his tracks, as did the rest of the night class, watching the girl defend them from the level E.

' _Is that… Mitsuko?'_ He thought to himself as he moved into position with the rest of the night class to protect Lady Yuki. The girl wore a day class uniform, and wore no shoes. She had her back to the night class, and faced the level E. Her normally tightly braided hair, fell wildly down her back and around her face in a splay of dark curls. legs were spread shoulder width apart, and her arm was gestured outward, protecting the night class from the level E.

"Please Ma'am," Mitsuko pleaded with the level E, "I will grant you your wish, but I cannot allow you to hurt the students here at this Academy. Please, stay back and remain calm and I promise to do my best to help you!"

' _Is she… trying to reason with a level E?'_ Aido thought to himself, ' _Is she insane?'_

"Mitsuko, what are you-" Yuki called out to the girl running forward to come to her aid. But Kaname stopped her. Yuki looked up at him.

"Kaname what are you-"

"Let's just see what Ms. Ito has in store for us," Kaname interrupted her coolly, addressing the night class. They turned and watched the Level E struggle to its feet. Growling the whole time. Mitsuko took a step back; however, her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Stay back," Mitsuko demanded, calling out to the monster, "I don't want to hurt you!" Yuki was taken aback, by how strong her voice could sound, despite her wobbling knees. Aido could feel her enchanting eyes burning in his mind again. Everyone was watching Mitsuko.

"You…" The level E growled, as it made its way back to its feet.

"You Bitch!" The level E shrieked. There was a red mark across it's face. Its eyes were wide, wild and hateful, and the rage coursing through it was unscaled. The level E ran forward, ready to attack Mitsuko. Mitsuko watched in fear, unsure if she would be able to defend against it.

"Please," Mitsuko pleaded one last time, "Stay back!" And at those words Mitsuko covered her eyes with her arms as a dozen rays of sunlight appeared out of nowhere and burned across the skin of the vampire. The rays expanded and soon the whole courtyard was light as day from the sunlight generated by Mitsuko. The night class shielded their eyes and moved to protect Yuki from the blinding rays. Aido could feel the light burning his skin; he didn't want to imagine how painful a direct hit would be. The blast blew the level E across the courtyard and into the far wall. The level E hit the wall with a very audible thud, before falling to the ground. The sunlight swirling around them suddenly stopped and Mitsuko stood up right. Her hands clasped over her mouth in disbelief at what she had done.

"Ohmigosh," Mitsuko whispered to herself. Before anyone could say anything, Mitsuko was sprinting across the courtyard towards the Level E.

"Wait Mitsuko!" Yuki called, "It's dangerous!" But Mitsuko ignored her and skidded to a stop before the level E. She dropped to her knees and pulled the level E close to her.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," Mitsuko sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I… I really didn't mean to hurt you like that." The Level E looked up at her. For a moment, the two beings were still, staring into each other's eyes. Everyone in the night class was on edge. Waiting for the vampire to sink its fangs into Mitsuko's neck. Suddenly the vampire lunged forward. The night class was prepared to attack when they saw, the level E was not biting Mitsuko; it was _hugging_ her. The level E was sobbing, as she clutched onto Mitsuko. Aido's eyes were wide.

' _Did… did she tame a level E? Just with her gaze?'_ Aido thought to himself not believing what he saw. Mitsuko paused for a moment, before returning the hug. She had tears in her eyes as she stared down at the poor creature.

"The pain you're going through right now… must be unbearable," Mitsuko spoke softly to the vampire. The vampire nodded.

"I'm… I'm so sorry for losing control, and I'm sorry for bothering you here," the vampire spoke. "But… I heard all the rumors and legends and when I saw you…. I just…" The vampire trailed off into a sob. Mitsuko hugged the vampire again.

"Do you… understand the conditions that come with my blessing?" Mitsuko asked the vampire. The vampire pulled away and nodded furiously.

"I am alright with dying. So long as I don't have to stay in this wretched state any longer!" The Vampire told her. Mitsuko nodded, understanding.

' _Is she… some sort of Vampire Hunter?'_ Aido thought watching Mitsuko. Mitsuko closed her eyes, and in her hand, everyone saw a bright light form. They watched as she very gently and gingerly pressed her lit hand into the forehead of the vampire. The glow ended, and the vampire fell over. Mitsuko stood up, and slowly backed away from the fallen vampire. Then, in an instant… everyone in the night class sensed it. That the Level E vampire that had been before them… was now human. They watched in a mixture of shock and horror as the woman's eyes twitched, and she opened them, and sat up.

"The taste…" she spoke aloud, "The taste for blood… it is gone!" She exclaimed standing up.

"And… the fangs," she claimed touching her teeth. "They have vanished as well!"

"And my nose!" She said, "it is no longer overwhelmed with the sickly smell!" She danced around the courtyard.

"And the pain that you have riddled through my body!" She cried out, "I feel every bit of it, and I can't help but relish in the fact that I can feel once more!" She stopped dancing, and looked to Mitsuko, before quickly rushing over to her, and taking her in a warm embrace.

"You… you truly are our patron saint. You are our salvation. You have restored to me, the most precious gift that is my humanity. And I can't thank you enough for that," The woman told Mitsuko as she let go. The woman quickly rushed away and continued dancing around in the courtyard. There was a collective gasp from the night class, as the woman began to fade away in a flurry of blue sparks, as she danced. It wasn't long before the woman completely faded, leaving an empty courtyard. The whole night class was in awe of what had just happened. Mitsuko turned to them. Her head was down, and there were tears streaming down her face. She went straight to the headmaster. Aido was sure, that she would reveal herself and her true motive but instead, she bowed before him.

"Headmaster Cross," she addressed him, "I would like to sincerely apologize for causing such an unsightly disturbance within the confines of this Academy and as outlined in the student handbook, I will be accepting my assured expulsion and after collecting my things, will take my immediate leave from Cross Academy." Mitsuko stood back up straight and turned away, prepared to leave.

"Ms. Ito, may I please see you in my office before you leave?" The Headmaster requested. Mitsuko turned around, slightly taken aback.

"Of Course, Headmaster," she told him, bowing before him.

"Fantastic. Just follow me up, and we can discuss what just happened," he told her, before turning away and walking to his office. Mitsuko stood there for a moment, not sure how to react, before quickly following him. Yuki followed Mitsuko, Kaname followed Yuki, and the rest of the night class followed the purebloods, curious to learn the true identity of Mitsuko Ito.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello Hello Hello dear reader! I apologize for being a bit late with this one. Normally I like to post in the mornings before I leave for classes, but it seems I couldn't will myself awake early enough today! I really hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I cannot wait until next week when we finally learn the true identity of Mitsuko Ito! Thank you thank you thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! It really warms my heart seeing people interested in my work! :) Please have a safe and blessed Holiday! Take care of yourselves and spend plenty of time with those you hold closest! You'll be hearing from me next week! xoxo**

 **-JW**


	10. X

Everyone had gathered in the Headmaster's office. Mitsuko had been seated in a chair. The Headmaster had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and left to make himself a hot cup of tea. Beside her stood Yuki and Kaname, both of them the only ones daring to get so close to her. The rest of the night class students, were lined along the walls of the office, waiting patiently to hear what Headmaster Cross planned to do with Mitsuko Ito. Aido couldn't help but smile to himself.

' _Here it comes,'_ he thought to himself. ' _I am not Mitsuko Ito I am some legendary vampire of some legendary clan pretending to be a human so I can fulfill some ulterior motive for harming the night class that I know are vampires. I can hear it already. Then, Lord Kaname will punish her justly so!'_ The boy genius thought to himself. The Headmaster returned, and took a seat at his desk.

"So Mitsuko," he started staring her down, "care to explain?" Mitsuko looked down at her tea before letting out a very heavy sigh. She looked up at Headmaster Cross.

"I'm so sorry this happened at your academy, Headmaster. Please understand these were not my intentions," She told him. She looked down and sighed again.

"My name is not Mitsuko Ito," she started, much to Aido's pleasure. He couldn't wait to hear her cliche story, then her beg for forgiveness!

"I am experiment one seven eight zero twelve dash seven B (178012-7B) of Fujiwara Facilities," she told them. Aido's expression suddenly dropped, and soon, he was just as lost as everyone else.

"Experiment?" Headmaster Cross asked, not truly understanding.

"Yes," Mitsuko admitted. Everyone in the room was now unbelievably interested in her explanation.

"Seventeen years ago, A scientist name Katsurou Fujiwara was experimenting with the genetic material, pulled from over one hundred thousand samples, in an attempt to create a DNA strain that was immune to disease. It was a heavily funded scientific breakthrough that could cure everything from the common cold to cancer. He thought that he had narrowed the results, and needed to isolate the strain that he believed would serve as the cure, so he acquired twenty-four artificial wombs, and began growing various test subjects. Of all twenty-four specimens,I was the only one to survive," Mitsuko explained. "However, I was a failure. Upon testing I proved incapable of immunity, and I was to be terminated. That is, until Fujiwara discovered my incredible powers, upon which he began testing immediately." Mitsuko paused and looked around the room of shocked and exasperated faces. She looked up to the Headmaster, who nodded for her to continue.

"I know this might sound crazy, but that creature you saw me fending off… it was a vampire, and part of that creature lives inside of me. The genes Fujiwara pulled from were those of humans, deformed by the state of vampirism, and somehow this gene has manifested itself perfectly inside me. This mix of vampire and human has given me the incredible gift, of being the perfect weapon against vampires," Mitsuko explained. The Headmaster was puzzled.

"The perfect weapon… against vampires?" He reiterated. Mitsuko nodded.

"The first power Fujiwara discovered was my gaze, and the calming and alluring effect it had on vampires," Mitsuko told him. Aido perked up this time.

' _Her gaze,'_ he thought to himself, ' _That's how she enchanted me. That's how… she escaped the horde of level E vampires.'_

"The second power Fujiwara discovered, was my ability to manipulate light into a concentration that is powerful enough to cause serious harm to a vampire, and to manipulate shadows so I may move about them freely and stealthily without being detected; however, it was the discovery of my third power that kept me alive and funded in Fujiwara facilities," she told them.

"Your third power?" Headmaster Cross asked. Mitsuko nodded.

"The power to restore to a vampire, its humanity," she told him. "It was the focus of Fujiwara's research. All of the powers I possess, though incredible, are very unstable, and the control I have over them is very limited; most of the time they are just a reflexive reaction to fear. Sometimes I cannot even tell when I am using my powers. However, Fujiwara believed that my powers were the key to the extermination of vampires like the ones I took care of earlier today and tonight. He also believed that with proper training and testing, that I could not only have control over my powers, but that my ability to restore humanity to a vampire would be an effect that could last a human lifetime, rather than a matter of minutes" Mitsuko explained.

"And… How did Fujiwara test and train you?" Headmaster Cross asked. Mitsuko bit her lip nervously and looked away.

"Every day I was in the facility, I must have had to restore or kill two dozen vampires. I can remember finishing my training, and being covered in the blood of all those poor innocent people. I can remember the expression of every face of every person I ever slaughtered," Mitsuko told the headmaster, her head falling into her hands. "So many of them were scared, a number of them were sad… But most of them… Were hungry. They were driven only by their thirst for blood, that their own demise and self worth was absolutely meaningless! The only thing I ever found, that helped me to cope with the constant bloodshed was music. When I play, it's the only time I don't have to remember and count every single person that has ever died at my hands," Mitsuko explained. She sat their for a moment, allowing herself to cry while the room around her remained silent. Aido felt his heart ache for Mitsuko.

' _It is no wonder… the music she plays… is so bittersweet,'_ he thought to himself as he remembered the song she had played for him. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, but continued to look on, over Mitsuko. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away, and no matter how often he tried to allow his mind to wander, it always came back to the aching in his chest. He couldn't help but wonder, if Mitsuko was using her gaze to influence him, even now. Mitsuko looked up at the headmaster, who had remained quiet through her spectacle.

"I still don't understand," he said, "why you are here at Cross Academy." Mitsuko gasped a bit, surprised by his question, before a very deep visible sadness swept across her eyes.

"Fujiwara worked in the medical field, and I had been the focus of Fujiwara's attention for nearly twenty years; however, after he failed to produce any comprehensible research, that benefited his field, his funding was cut, and he could no longer experiment with my powers. Although the control over my powers improved in the time I worked with him, I had to be kept a secret. He told me that no one would understand my creation, and that the world wasn't ready for me yet. He had planned to terminate me, for these reasons; however, he told me if I could keep my powers and true identity a secret, he would help me to integrate among humans so… I accepted," Mitsuko explained.

"You wanted to integrate among humans?" Headmaster Cross asked, a bit surprised by her reasoning. Mitsuko nodded.

"Yes… You see because I was to be kept a secret, I never left Fujiwara facilities, and being here… Being at Cross Academy… this is my first time out of the facility, and around people who are not Fujiwara," She told him. You could hear a collective gasp among the night class students and Headmaster Cross.

"You've… never been in the real world until now?" Yuki asked Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded.

"This experience has proven to have many firsts for me; first friend, first car ride, first grass, first tree and so on," Mitsuko explained, "things I had only read about in books prior, I finally have gotten the chance to experience them, and I am grateful for that."

"I still don't understand though," The Headmaster told her, "Why did you choose Cross Academy as the ideal place to integrate among the real world?" The Headmaster asked.

"It was Fujiwara's idea that I come here. In my time in the facility, he had supplemented me with everything I wanted; books, toys, and instruments. He knew music was my passion, and when he told me that a world renowned musician was a Professor here, I couldn't say no," Mitsuko explained.

' _Is it purely coincidental that this Fujiwara guy would send his unstable science experiment to Cross Academy, a school full of vampires… or… Did he send her here for a reason?'_ Aido thought to himself while he looked long and hard at Mitsuko.

The Headmaster was quiet for a long while, and then he turned to Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko," he addressed her, "may I call you Mitsuko?" He asked. Mitsuko nodded.

"What would happen if I expelled you, and sent you back?" He asked her.

"I would be terminated," Mitsuko responded coolly.

"What do you mean by terminated?" Headmaster Cross asked. A wave of fear swept over Mitsuko, before she gulped it down.

"Fujiwara would kill me for my insolence, and wait until the necessary funds were more abundant before trying to recreate me," she explained. Headmaster Cross nodded in understanding.

"My goal here is to protect my students. If I were to keep you in the day class, I would be putting all of your peers at risk of being hurt by you. But I don't know if I could send you back in good conscience knowing that you would die shortly after," The Headmaster told her.

"So… what are you going to do with me?" Mitsuko asked, worriedly. It was then that Kaname spoke up.

"Headmaster Cross, I believe that Mitsuko Ito should be transferred to the night class," Kaname told the headmaster. You could hear the wave of gasps that swept over the night class, and the look of shock and disbelief written on all of their faces. Even Yuki, looked up at Kaname wondering if he was out of his mind.

"I agree with Kaname," The Headmaster added, addressing the night class before turning to Mitsuko.

"Mitsuko, I will agree not to send you away or let anyone know of what took place here tonight, but only if you agree to take up Kaname's offer and transfer into the night class, so that you are not putting the day class students at risk," The Headmaster told her. Mitsuko offered him a confused expression.

"Why… why is it safer for me to be in the night class? Wouldn't I be putting them at risk too?" She asked the Headmaster. She looked around at all the night class students, trying to read their expressions. All of them remained stoic. It was at that moment, that the Headmaster understood.

"Do you know, Mitsuko? About the night class?" He asked her.

"Know what?" Mitsuko retorted. The Headmaster sighed.

"Mitsuko… everyone in the night class… they're all vampires," the Headmaster told her. Mitsuko's eyes went wide. She quickly stood up from her chair, grabbing at her various open wounds, and looked wildly around the room. She realized she was surrounded. And that there was no way out of the Headmaster's office without passing… a vampire. Mitsuko couldn't control it. She felt the tears flow from her eyes, as the fear flowed through her body and a bright ray of light erupted from her. The vampires moved to avoid it and shielded themselves. Mitsuko wrapped her arms around herself, willing herself to stop. She had tears streaming down her face, as she fell to her knees.

"I… I'm so sorry… I just…" Mitsuko trailed off, not sure what to say. Kaname approached her, and knelt down to meet her gaze. Mitsuko shied away, and scooted back.

"You didn't know?" Kaname asked her gently. She shook her head, looking around the room at all the vampires.

"Every vampire I've ever seen has been an abhorrent, disgusting, ghastly abomination of the human form… you all… you're all so… pretty," was all she could say looking around. She quickly returned her eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She felt bad for attacking them.

"It's alright," Kaname said, standing back up. Mitsuko stood up as well, turning to Headmaster Cross.

"Why… Why are there vampires here?" She asked Headmaster Cross. "Why are they all so beautiful? Are you a vampire? What about the day class students? Are they vampires too?" Mitsuko couldn't help but gasp as her imagination ran wild. "Are you feeding these vampires day class students? Is that why the academy is set up this way? Is that what the ball is? A feeding frenzy?"

"Mitsuko, please calm down, I know this must all be a shock to you," He told her.

"Why… why are all these… these monsters… Have they just not turned yet?" Mitsuko was still vivid with fear, anger and distrust. Suddenly, Headmaster Cross put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsuko," he addressed her firmly. Mitsuko took a calming breath.

"I'm sorry," she apologize for a third time. The Headmaster smiled at her.

"The vampires that you have been dealing with are known in the vampire world as "Level E" vampires. They are vampires that were once human, but have fallen into a state of madness, brought on by their newfound vampire instincts. The vampires that surround you are known as Aristocrats and Purebloods. These vampires were born into vampire families, and have been vampires all their lives," the Headmaster explained. Mitsuko blinked confused, not understanding.

"But… Fujiwara told me that the vampires I have been saving… The Level Es… That they were brought into the state of vampirism by some sort of disease. Is… that not true?" Mitsuko asked. The Headmaster shook his head.

"Humans are turned into vampires when they are bit by vampires known as purebloods," The Headmaster explained. Mitsuko nodded, and looked down, biting her lip.

"So… vampires… are more than just diseased humans… they're like… a whole species?" Mitsuko asked not understanding completely. The Headmaster nodded solemnly.

"But… Why are they here?" Mitsuko asked, still not understanding.

"I established Cross Academy as a place to teach my pacifist ideology. I believe that it is possible for vampires and humans to coexist without the fear and hate that they have historically shared. The vampires that are here believe in this revolutionary idea, and have volunteered themselves to attend this academy as a demonstration to the higher powers in their world that coexisting is possible," The Headmaster explained. Mitsuko slumped back down in her chair, holding her head, trying to take all of it in. She looked up at the headmaster.

"Mitsuko," The headmaster addressed her again, and kneeled down to be at eye level with her. Mitsuko looked into his eyes.

"I know that this all might seem very terrifying and confusing to you; however, I believe that you and the powers you possess are the answer to a peaceful coexistence between vampires and humans," The Headmaster explained.

"But… why do you want me in the night class?" Mitsuko asked, "I… I've always been told that I was the perfect weapon against a vampire. And… I'm afraid… that, I might hurt someone. And I know this might sound insane, but I don't want to hurt anyone; human or vampire." The Headmaster nodded.

"I understand that you're afraid," he told her, "but I have faith in that the night class can handle you no matter how unstable your abilities are. I believe that they are the only people with the power, tools, and experience to properly train you and expand your abilities," Mitsuko offered him a serious gaze, before nodding.

"If you truly believe that by putting me in the night class, I can learn to control my powers, and that it would lead to a new height of world peace, then I will accept your conditions and do as you ask," Mitsuko told the Headmaster. The Headmaster smiled.

"That really means a lot to me, that you are so willing to volunteer yourself," The Headmaster told her. Mitsuko gulped and nodded.

"Headmaster," Kaname suddenly spoke up, "please don't forget to inform her about Mahara." Mitsuko's eyes went wide.

"What did you do to her? Is she okay?" Mitsuko asked.

"Mahara is perfectly fine," the headmaster assured Mitsuko, "however, because of the situation we had to erase her memories." Mitsuko blinked.

"You… erased her memories?" Mitsuko asked, "why… why would you do that?" The Headmaster sighed.

"I know it might seem a bit inhumane at first," The Headmaster assured her, "but part of keeping the day class safe, is making sure they do not know the vampiric nature of the night class. When the time comes, for the world to know the truth about this academy, it must be done in a delicate manner." Mitsuko understood what the Headmaster was saying; however, it still felt wrong somehow.

"So… she won't remember anything about vampires?" Mitsuko assured. The Headmaster nodded. Mitsuko couldn't help but feel reassured in that Mahara wouldn't know. She didn't want Mahara to have all the fears that she did.

"So… what do you want me to do?" Mitsuko asked, unsure of how to approach the situation.

"We will need a few days to prepare the night class for your arrival, in addition to other standard preparations. Until then you are not to expose your powers under any circumstances, or speak of any of the events that have occurred today. Yuki will be staying close to monitor you, and will inform you when it is time to leave the day class," Kaname told her. Mitsuko nodded although she was still unsure.

"Mitsuko," Kaname addressed her. Mitsuko looked up at him.

"Are you sure… you want to do this?" Kaname asked. He had a serious and emotionless gaze that caught the attention of every vampire in the room.

"No," Mitsuko answered. Kaname was taken aback by her honesty, but didn't show it. "I'm not sure that I want to do this. I am terrified, light-headed and sick to my stomach right now. But… If I can continue to attend this academy, and benefit myself and the greater good from doing this. I cannot find it in myself, to deny you or the headmaster of this request." Mitsuko looked up at Kaname. He remained detached and unemotional, but nodded.

"Very well," He said. He turned to the night class students.

"Seiren," he called out, and Seiren stepped forward, "please take Mitsuko back her dorm." Seiren nodded and lead Mitsuko out of the room. As soon as Mitsuko was gone, Kaname turned to Headmaster Cross.

"You realize how treacherous this situation is for her, don't you?" Kaname asked him. The Headmaster nodded.

"Kaname," Yuki called to her husband, "if this girl… is the answer to bringing Zero back… then please know that I stand with you and the headmaster regarding the decision to put her in the night class." Kaname looked over at Yuki, to see her eyes filled with all the worry, pain, suffering, guilt and shame, she had been harboring towards Zero. Kaname sighed.

"I know Yuki," he told her with a smile. He turned to the rest of the night class students.

"I have a request," he told them, as they all looked at their pureblood Lord. "For the sake of the Headmaster and maintaining peace at this Academy I ask you firstly to treat Mitsuko with great caution and tenderness. I also ask, that the knowledge of her existence stay in the night class, and does not extend any farther into the vampire world. Do I make myself clear?" His followers respectfully bowed, solemnly swearing their allegiance to Lord Kaname.

"Good," Kaname told them, "You are now dismissed." He told them. The vampires left the room.

"Kaname," the headmaster addressed the pureblood, "are you sure the night class can handle this? If not, we can erase her memories."

"Even erasing her memories could not save her now. The night class is her only hope," Kaname told the headmaster as he left the room. The Headmaster said nothing, but understood.

XXXXXX

"So… Mitsuko Ito, is some sort of vampire hybrid," Akatsuki thought aloud as he walked back to the moon dorm with Aido. Aido nodded, but remained silent. He couldn't help but feel guilty, for wanting Kaname to kill her.

"I thought… she was a conspirator against the night class," Aido told Akatsuki, "but, I can't help but wonder about Fujiwara. Do you think… he sent her here for something?" Aido asked Akatsuki. Akatsuki shrugged.

"It seems odd that someone of her nature would just come to this academy at random… but, she was completely oblivious to all the reasons Fujiwara would want to send her here," Akatsuki added.

"Unless, he didn't want her to know," Aido spoke up. Akatsuki gave his cousin a peculiar look.

"Maybe… Fujiwara didn't send Mitsuko here to destroy the night class. Maybe he sent her here in the hopes that the night class would destroy Mitsuko," Aido suggested.

"You heard what Mitsuko said. If Fujiwara wanted her dead he would have done so himself, not send her here on a whim in the hopes that someone else would," Akatsuki assured Aido. Aido narrowed his eyes in thought. He knew that Mitsuko wasn't sent here on accident, and he knew that if he ever wanted to learn more about her circumstances, he would have to speak with her.

"I… can't help but feel bad. That she is put in such a horrible situation," Aido told Akatsuki, changing the subject.

"What are you talking about?" Akatsuki asked, still doubtful of Aido, "she gets to sit in the lap of luxury within the confines of our aristocracy and under the protection of the purebloods." Aido shook his head.

"She is too powerful to fit in among the human world. But, she is too timid, and fearful of us, to ever live comfortably among the vampires. There is no other being in the world like her. She has no understanding of human customs, no vampire instincts, and a minimal understanding of the history between humans and vampires. She can't even control her powers!" Aido told Akatsuki. Akatsuki was taken aback by the behavior of his cousin.

"Are you sure you're truly that concerned for her? Or just concerned with the taste of her blood?" Akatsuki asked Aido coolly, only half joking. Aido couldn't help but feel annoyed by his cousin's stubbornness.

"I'm serious Akatsuki!" Aido yelled at his cousin. Suddenly he stopped himself and sighed.

"The sun is coming up," Aido said, as he walked back to the dorm. He thought of Lord Kaname, and the day his heart decided that he would be someone who could protect him, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt his heart shift.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello dear reader, it has been far too long hasn't it? I hope everyone had a blessed holiday, and wasn't too disappointed when Installment Ten didn't make an appearance last week! I figured with the holidays, and my family coming into town, it was appropriate that I take a break from the computer for a moment. I am back now, and ready to continue with the story. I hope you all had a blessed and safe holiday, and an even more blessed and safe 2017! Thank you so much for all of your views, favorites, follows, and reviews and I cannot wait to see where this story goes with the beginning of the new year!**

 **-JW**


	11. XI

Mitsuko returned to her dorm. When she entered she found her and Mahara's shopping bag sitting on the floor, and Mahara neatly tucked into her bed and fast asleep. Mitsuko carefully stripped down into her pajamas, she made her way across the room and sat on her bed. She looked over at her dear friend, Mahara, and she looked around their messy dorm, and for some reason she started crying. She was horrified of the night class now more than ever… and she was expected to live with them… sleep with them… feed with them. Mitsuko felt a shudder go through her as she imagined walking into the night class dorm to find Aido coming out of his coffin to feed on some poor innocent day class student dressed like a lechon pig and set in the center of a table full of hungry night class students. She sobbed at the thought of it. Although she kept trying to tell herself it was for the greater good, she couldn't help but feel horrified at the thought of living with vampires. Of being treated like a vampire. She brought her knees up to her chest and continued to sob. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up and saw Mahara leaning over her.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Mitsuko told her in between sobs, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What's wrong, Mitsuko?" Mahara asked, as she wrapped her arm around her friend. Mitsuko didn't know how to respond, she didn't know what Mahara remembered.

"I… I just got called into the headmaster's office," She told Mahara, "and… I'm being transferred into the night class." Mahara gasped.

"But… You're so… afraid of them! Why would they…" Mahara trailed off not sure how to react. She felt a surge of fear or her friend, a feeling of betrayal… and even… a tinge of jealousy.

"I… I'm not sure why they want me in the night class… But, I couldn't refuse," Mitsuko told Mahara. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks again, as she leaned into Mahara.

"You're… you're the first real friend I've ever had Mahara! And… I don't want to have to leave you… or lose you… I don't want to be in the night class!" Mitsuko confided, sobbing into her friend's shoulder. Mahara wrapped her arms around Mitsuko, trying to comfort her. Mitsuko couldn't help but wonder if she made a mistake… if perhaps she would be better off dead.

"Mitsuko," Mahara cooed her name, calming her friend. Mitsuko looked up at her.

"I know you're scared… but you shouldn't be," Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko blinked, not understanding what her friend was trying to say.

"Being part of the night class is a big deal. It's a class only for the elite, and I think you should take advantage of the opportunity to join them, because you might never get that chance ever again," Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko gasped. Even though Mahara didn't know it, she was very, very right. This was Mitsuko's chance to be part of history; to create a world where vampires and humans can coexist. She knew, that even though she was still afraid and even though she didn't want to be there, joining the night class really was the best option for her. Mitsuko embraced Mahara.

"Thank you, Mahara," Mitsuko told her. Mahara was taken aback. She could tell by the way Mitsuko was hugging her, that there was more going on. But Mahara smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course," Mahara told her friend. She pulled away and smiled at Mitsuko.

"Let's go to bed, and tomorrow, I'll help you pack!" Mahara told Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded, and quickly crawled under her covers, while Mahara returned to her own bed.

"Good night, Mitsuko," Mahara told her friend with a yawn, as she turned over and quickly fell asleep. Mitsuko turned over, but didn't fall asleep right away. Her head was buzzing with questions about the night class.

How do they feed? Who are the purebloods? Can they smell my blood even when I am not bleeding? Do vampires bleed? Are they allergic to garlic? Wooden Stakes? Can they be photographed? Are they living dead? Do they have reflections? How much blood do they drink? Mitsuko's mind was buzzing until her eyes fell heavy with exhaustion.

Is Aido a pureblood? Was the last question she asked herself before falling into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

Several days had passed since the incident that occurred that Saturday. Mitsuko watched Mahara carefully, and was surprised to see that Mahara didn't seem to remember any of it. She was bright, cheery, and was clearly trying to put Mitsuko in better spirits about transferring to the night class.

"Oh! You can use these to decorate your new dorm!" Mahara told Mitsuko as she handed her a collection of various origami figures. Mitsuko looked down at the box of birds, flowers, butterflies, and animals. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that she would have these around to remind her of Mahara made her incredibly happy.

"And don't forget these! It'll be your link to the rest of us when you're eating snobby rich kid food!" Mahara giggled as she handed Mitsuko a brown paper bag filled with all of her favorite snacks; Yan yan, Pocky, lifesavers, gummies and such. Mitsuko laughed as she packed the bag into her suitcase.

"And… I wanted you to have this!" Mahara told her, as she handed Mitsuko another box. Mitsuko looked inside and saw that Mahara had made her a paper doll, and had even gone so far as to design a little collection of outfits for it.

"Mahara… you're… you're so sweet. Thank you so much!" Mitsuko told her, tears of joy in her eyes. Mahara smiled.

"Don't mention it!" Mahara told her with a giggle. Mitsuko smiled too.

"I promise… Every time I see Ichijo, I will tell him your name," Mitsuko told Mahara. Mahara beamed.

"Eeeep! Maybe he'll pick me to dance at the ball?" Mahara fantasized. Mitsuko laughed at her friend.

"I'm going to miss you," Mitsuko confided to Mahara, "you really are the best friend I've ever had." Mahara smiled at Mitsuko.

"You're acting like we're never going to see each other!" Mahara told Mitsuko. "I promise, I'll see you every day in between day and night class! And we'll go to town together every weekend we can!" Mitsuko smiled.

"Now, lets try on that night class uniform the disciplinary committee dropped off!" Mahara encouraged. Mitsuko had ordered three night class uniforms; however, they had yet to arrive and still needed to be tailored, so the Headmaster gave Mitsuko a back stock uniform to use until hers arrived. Mahara quickly left the room, and gave Mitsuko the opportunity to change. Mitsuko put on the uniform and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed in the size. She groaned as she looked at herself in the mirror. Mahara came in.

"Mitsuko what's the-" Mahara stopped mid sentence and gawked at Mitsuko. The uniform was clearly too big. The skirt was past her knees, and needed to be held up by Mitsuko. The jacket was bulky and ill fitted, and the sleeves went way past her hands. Mahara stifled a laugh. Mitsuko groaned, causing Mahara to erupt with laughter.

"You look… absolutely ridiculous! I hope the headmaster doesn't expect you to wear that to your first class!" Mahara joked. Mitsuko couldn't help but smile.

"What? Do I not look as elegant and sophisticated as the other night class students?" Mitsuko asked as she paraded around the room as gracefully as she could without letting her skirt fall down. Mahara laughed even harder at the sight, causing Mitsuko to laugh to.

"All those rich snobs are going to turn their nose at the sight of you!" Mahara chided.

"But I have already wrinkled my nose at them!" Mitsuko joked. Suddenly a knock on their door interrupted them .

"Come in!" Mahara called. Yuki opened the door and stepped through.

"I'm here to escort Mitsuko to-" Yuki stopped when she saw how ridiculous Mitsuko looked in the night class uniform.

"Oh… Mitsuko… I see you're wearing your uniform… It's very… uh…." Yuki didn't know how to respond.

"Absurd?" Mahara asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry we didn't have anything smaller," Yuki apologized to Mitsuko. Mitsuko shrugged.

"It'll do," Mitsuko told Yuki, "I just need a safety pin to hold the skirt up." For the past few days Yuki had been following Mitsuko and Mahara around relentlessly, causing Mahara to dislike the disciplinarian even more.

"Anyways, I'm here to escort Mitsuko to the moon dorm," Yuki said. Mitsuko nodded.

"Of course, just give me and Mahara a few minutes to pack a few last minute things and say our goodbyes?" Mitsuko pleaded. Yuki nodded.

"Sure," Yuki said, "I'll be waiting outside." Yuki left abruptly.

"Ugh, damn disciplinary committee," Mahara seethed, "She's just jealous a day class girl is moving in on her night class territory!" Mitsuko smiled as she packed the last of her things into her suitcase.

"I'm really going to miss you," Mitsuko told Mahara giving her a hug. Mahara hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too! I don't know what I'm going to do with that empty side of the room!" Mahara told her.

"Just try not to be too messy," Mitsuko cautioned playfully. Mahara pulled away and laughed at her friend.

"Take care, Mitsuko. And if any of those night class boys try anything, I'll be ready and waiting to teach them a thing or two about messing with my friends!" Mahara told Mitsuko, cracking her knuckles.

"Thank you, Mahara," Mitsuko told her. She quickly changed into her black dress and white cardigan, carefully folding her uniform into her suitcase. She snapped the case shut, and turned to walk out of the dorm.

"See you tonight?" Mitsuko asked. Mahara smiled.

"I wouldn't miss seeing you in that uniform again for anything!" Mahara joked. Mitsuko smiled, before leaving the room. Yuki was waiting outside.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked. Mitsuko nodded.

"I'm… really going to miss Mahara," Mitsuko told Yuki.

"It'll be okay Mitsuko, I'm sure you'll see Mahara a lot!" Yuki told her trying to cheer her up. Mitsuko offered her an empty smile as they made their way to the moon dorm. There was a silence between them, until Mitsuko spoke up.

"Yuki… How… how are you married to a vampire?" Mitsuko asked, not understanding. Yuki smiled and blushed a bit, knowing it was time that Mitsuko knew.

"Because… I'm a vampire too," Yuki confided. Mitsuko's eyes widened, as she looked at Yuki.

"But… You're in the day class… Why are you-"

"So to better keep peace between day class and night class students," Yuki quickly cut her off. Mitsuko gave Yuki a peculiar look, before looking back down to the ground.

"Will… the other vampires… accept me?" Mitsuko asked. "I am afterall… undeniably human."

"I promise you'll do just fine, Mitsuko. You have me, Kaname and the Headmaster here to support you if you happen to get into any trouble, and all of the night class students have been sworn not to hurt you. You'll be just fine here!" Yuki told her, trying to comfort her. Mitsuko nodded.

"I'm just afraid… I will be put into a compromising position… and I'll accidentally hurt someone," Mitsuko told Yuki. Yuki wasn't sure how to respond. She knew it was very possible, and very likely to happen. Mitsuko scared easily, and a lot of the vampires in the night class were very intimidating.

"I can assure you, the night class can handle whatever you throw at them," Yuki told Mitsuko. Mitsuko nodded, and looked down. They walked to the moon dorm in silence. When they reached the gate, they were greeted by the hooded gatekeeper.

"Hello," Yuki greeted him, "I'm just here dropping off the new night class student!" Yuki told him. The man looked up and eyed Mitsuko.

"The Headmaster informed me you would be coming this way. You may pass," The gatekeeper told him. Yuki bowed, and Mitsuko followed suit, as they entered the moon dormitory. Mitsuko looked up at the grand building. She couldn't help but notice how much nicer it looked than the sun dorm. It looked more like a castle than a school building. Yuki opened the big wooden door and Mitsuko entered, in awe of how elegant and extravagant everything was. They were greeted by a double marble staircase in the foyer, which lead up to the various dorms. Within the foyer you could see a setup of expensive furniture around a marble fireplace, and two hallways leading to the back of the building. Mitsuko stood in awe, her mouth agape.

"It's… so… so…" Mitsuko was at a lot for words.

"Nice?" Yuki tried. Mitsuko shook her head.

"Lavish… Luxurious... Magnificent…" Mitsuko told Yuki. Her head was up as she walked about the foyer, gazing at everything.

"Dark," she added noticing that all the lights were dimmed and the curtains drawn.

"To be honest I was expecting more dungeons, coffins and spiders," Mitsuko admitted to Yuki. Yuki smiled.

"Everyone in the night class is asleep right now," Yuki told her. Yuki started up the stairs.

"Your room is this way," Yuki told her, leading her up the stairs. They stopped at the last door on the second floor.

"This will be your room," Yuki told Mitsuko. She opened the door. Mitsuko walked in, and her jaw dropped to the floor. Never had she seen such opulence. Her room was a single. The bed was a solid dark mahogany canopy with ornate carvings throughout the posts, headboard and footboard. The canopy, and bed linens were a beautiful light periwinkle, and clearly made of silk. On either side of the bed was a matching nightstand; one stand held a lamp, and the other a blue and white oriental porcelain vase filled with a gorgeous array of flowers. Next to the bed was a large empty mahogany bookcase. Along the back of the bed on the left wall hung a small collection of complementing paintings, all in ornate gold frames. At the foot of the bed was a matching mahogany trunk, with a tufted blue top to serve as seating. On the right wall, opposite from the bed was a large beautiful stained glass window, with matching blue curtains. Underneath the window was a dark mahogany desk, and chair. Beyond the bed and desk, on the far wall was a second window and a small sitting area. The couch and chairs were solid white, and the coffee table was glass. White sheers covered the windows, and were accented by periwinkle draperies. The couches and chairs were decorated with blue and white damask and floral print throw pillows, that matched the blue and white accent rug. On the wall with the door was a large built in mahogany armoire that took up the entirety of the wall space.

"Kaname had it set up special for you," Yuki told Mitsuko. Mitsuko turned to Yuki.

"Your…. Your husband did all this… for me?" Mitsuko asked. Yuki nodded.

"He knew how uncomfortable and nervous you would be here, so he arranged for you to have your own single room, outfitted with all things fine and fanciful," Yuki told Mitsuko. Mitsuko couldn't believe… that a night class student… a vampire… had gone through so much trouble to ensure the comfort of one person.

"That… that was so kind," Mitsuko told Yuki, "the next time I see Kaname, I will be sure to give him my most gracious thanks, and deepest regards." Yuki smiled.

"If I see him, I will be sure to mention how pleased you are with your room," Yuki told her. Yuki looked around at the barren shelves and at the empty armoire.

"Would you like me to help you unpack?" Yuki asked. Mitsuko nodded and bowed.

"Yes, I would enjoy that very much," Mitsuko informed Yuki. In truth, Mitsuko wasn't prepared to be left alone with a group of bloodthirsty beasts. At least being with Yuki, she felt a little safer. Mitsuko set her suitcase on the floor next to her bed, along with her backpack. Yuki joined her. Mitsuko opened up her case and they began arranging the few things Mitsuko owned. Yuki couldn't help but notice Mitsuko's eclectic book collection.

"Wow… you sure have a lot of… children's books," Yuki commented as she carefully slipped A Day at The Beach by Marcea Vasiliu, Stranger in the Woods by Carl R. Sams II and Jean Stoick, The Legend of Sleeping Bear by Kathy-Jo Wargin, Clementina's Cactus by Ezra Jack Keats, and Planting a Rainbow by Lois Ehlert. Mitsuko blushed when she noticed Yuki putting away her collection of children's books.

"I know it may seem silly to keep them," Mitsuko told her, as she ran her hand along their spines, tenderly touching and admiring each book, "but these are things I have always wanted to experience, but have never gotten the chance to." She selected her favorite Children's Picture book, The Snowy Day by Ezra Jack Keats.

"I've always been fascinated by snow," Mitsuko told Yuki flipping through the book, "but I have never gotten a chance to experience it. I am very excited for December 21st, as that is supposed to be the first day of winter, and most likely the first snow of the season. It is what I am most looking forward to this year." Yuki was taken aback that Mitsuko would share something so personal. Mitsuko sighed and replaced the book on the shelf. She reached into her suitcase and pulled out the box Mahara had given her. Among the various animals, insects and flowers, were some of Mitsuko's favorite pieces; the snowflakes. She gingerly displayed them on any open shelf space she had, taking care to arrange them in a delicate and pleasing way. Yuki watched Mitsuko intently. She saw the openness, the honesty, the innocence that Mitsuko had held.

'And it will all be tainted… in blood,' Yuki thought as she watched how carefully Mitsuko arranged her bookshelf, before turning back to Mitsuko's suitcase.

"You have an affinity for snacks too?" Yuki asked as she pulled out Mitsuko's snack bag. Mitsuko laughed and nodded.

"Yes, my first day here Mahara gave me a package of Yan Yan, and I've been obsessed since. I've never had something so sweet and yummy before!" Mitsuko told her. Mitsuko suddenly looked away.

"When I was staying in the facility I ate a steady diet of nutrient dense mush. I had never had food so flavorful before I came here," Mitsuko revealed. Yuki's eyes went wide, hearing that. And she couldn't help but wonder if Mitsuko had ever had blood, being half vampire and all. She shook the thought away, and watched Mitsuko as she carefully hung and folded her clothes into the armoire.

"Where… where are the rest of your clothes?" Yuki asked looking at the barren closet.

"These are all I have," Mitsuko replied. Yuki couldn't believe it. There was a whole section of the wardrobe dedicated to jewelry storage, and nearly a dozen drawers and two separate compartments to hang clothes in; however, Mitsuko, even when she got her new uniforms, would only be able to fill out a drawer and maybe a quarter of the closet at the very most. Yuki looked around the rest of the room, and realized how barren it was. No stuffed animals, no photographs, no artwork. The only indicators to someone actually living there, was the full bookshelf, and the stack of textbooks on the desk. Mitsuko pulled her makeup bag full of toiletries out.

"Where are the showers?" Mitsuko asked. Yuki quickly pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Every dorm comes with its own on suite," Yuki explained. She walked over to the far edge of the room, along the left wall near the sitting area. There Mitsuko saw a large mahogany door. Yuki opened it up, and took Mitsuko inside. For the third time that day, Mitsuko's jaw hit the floor. There were little windows along the ceiling letting in just enough light to illuminate the beautiful bathroom. Mitsuko had her own clawfoot tub, glass and stone shower, sink and toilet. Mitsuko set her bag on the counter.

"This is all so incredible," Mitsuko gawked at the luxury she found herself immersed in. Yuki smiled.

"I'm glad you are liking your accommodations," Yuki told her. Mitsuko looked at Yuki.

"You did this… all for me?" Mitsuko asked. Yuki nodded.

"Of course. You are a very special guest of the Headmaster's and of the night class. Everyone in the night class has been instructed to treat you with tender care and caution," Yuki explained. Mitsuko nodded.

"I will really have to thank Dorm President Kuran, for being so thoughtful of me," Mitsuko mused. Yuki smiled, glad that Mitsuko was comfortable. Mitsuko and Yuki left the bathroom and went back to her suitcase. Everything was empty, so Mitsuko shut the case, and slipped it under her bed.

"Well, now that you're all settled, I have to get back to class!" Yuki told Mitsuko leaving the room.

"Do… do you have to leave so soon?" Mitsuko asked. Yuki turned to Mitsuko and could see the fear filling her eyes. She knew that Mitsuko didn't want to be left alone right now, but she had to get used to being around the night class. She had to learn how to trust them.

"You'll be fine Mitsuko, I promise," Yuki told her as she left the room. The door shut behind her and Mitsuko was all alone, in the lair of vampires.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko paced about the room, not sure what she should do. She knew that she should probably get some sleep; after all classes started in a few hours and would run all night. But she knew she would never be able to sleep in a house full of vampires. She sighed and tried sitting down to read a book. She couldn't even concentrate on a picture book. She tried straightening her room; however, everything was already as tidy as ever. She knew it would be rude to practice when others were trying to sleep, but she also knew she couldn't go up to the school. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Mitsuko turned towards it, and couldn't help but feel fearful.

"C… Come in," she stammered. She was surprised when she saw Aido open the door, dressed in blue silk pajamas, slippers, and rubbing his eye.

"I know you're new here… but could you please try to keep it down? Your scurrying all around your room is keeping Akatsuki and me awake," Aido told her. Mitsuko blushed and looked down.

"Of course," she told Aido, "I'm so sorry for not being more… considerate." Aido looked at her, and he saw the fear in her eyes. It was truly beyond him that she would be so accepting of a fate that was so terrifying to her.

'Aido is… a vampire,' Mitsuko thought to herself. She met his eyes, and stared at him intently. In all the books she had read, and of all the vampires she killed… She never imagined that a creature so horrific could look so beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" Aido asked annoyed and sleepy.

"You're… you're really a vampire?" Mitsuko asked, her voice quiet and shaking. Aido offered her a peculiar look. He could tell, that she was still shocked by his true form.

"Yes," Aido answered coolly, "I warned you that we were dangerous. Now, you will experience it first hand." Mitsuko's eyes widened, as she tried to gulp down her fear. She took a few steps back. Aido quickly realized his mistake.

"But, we are under instruction from Lord Kaname, not to harm you," he added carefully. Mitsuko continued to look at him. Her gaze was sickeningly sweet, and the intense emotion it had seemed to fill him. He quickly looked away, as did Mitsuko.

"I'm sorry," she told him, not looking at him, "I cannot control the influence my gaze has, and now that I know you're a vampire. I understand now… that it must be uncomfortable for you." Aido couldn't help but blush, as he tried to shake her eyes out of his head.

"Your gaze has no affect on me," Aido lied coolly, not wanting Mitsuko to believe she had any sort of power over him. Mitsuko looked at him quizzically, not completely believing him, until she let out a sigh.

"I suppose my powers do not work on aristocrats and purebloods," she mused to herself, half-heartedly. They stood there for another moment in complete silence. Aido watched her for a moment, before taking a moment to glance around her room.

"You should be sleeping," Aido told her nonchalantly, "you'll need to be alert for classes tonight." Mitsuko nodded, not saying anything and not looking at him.

"If you'd like, I can put you to sleep," he offered. He watched the fear cross Mitsuko's gaze. She quickly stepped away.

"No, No No!" She cried, before quickly covering her mouth. She took a deep breath. "No, no thank you," She told him, "I can put myself to sleep and be quiet." Aido sighed. He knew she was lying, and that she would more than likely stay awake and continue to be a nuisance.  
"Thank you," Aido told her curtly, as he left closing the door behind him. Aido walked back to his room, Mitsuko on his mind. He thought of how strange her collection of books was, and how empty her room seemed. He entered his own room and glanced around. There were so many identifying features that would tell anyone that knew him that this was his space. The blue silk robe embroidered with his initials hanging over the door, the ever present bouquet of fresh roses, replaced daily, that lived on his nightstand, the small box of broken trinkets he kept in a china case. He lied down on his bed, and closed his eyes. He remembered Mitsuko's eyes and the ever present fear they held. He knew others would see her it, and try to take advantage of her. He felt bad, that even the smallest gestures, were terrifying to her. He even felt a little guilty, for telling her to keep it down. Suddenly her endearing enchantment cut through his thoughts like a knife and he cursed himself.

"Stupid hybrid," he spat as he rolled over under his sheets, holding his head.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello Dear Reader! It is a pleasure to be speaking to you after such a long and unplanned hiatus. I apologize for not updating in so long, and have no excuse to offer other than laziness; however, I am pleased to inform you that I am so incredibly happy to be back and plan to post a chapter every other Sunday evening. I hope you have been blessed in the new year of 2017 and I look forward to hearing your various critiques, comments and criticisms as the story moves on.**

 **-JW**


	12. XII

Mitsuko let out a breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding.

' _So… Aido is a vampire. Which means… he… drinks blood… to survive,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. She couldn't help but wonder how the night class students survived here, in a place in which pacifism was demanded of them. As much as she feared her first night of class, she couldn't help but to hope, that all of these questions she had about the night class could finally be answered. She knew how the human part of her would react to being in a room full of vampires; irrational, fearful, and timid. However, she couldn't help but wonder, how the vampire pieces of herself, would feel being among their own kind. She was curious, how she measured up when compared to "normal" vampires, and wondered how the other vampires would perceive that part of her. She supposed, if she really wanted to she could approach anyone in the night class with her questions, and would most likely receive some sort of explanation; however, approaching a night class student as a human was in and of itself a daunting task and a horrible idea. She knew her best bet, if she wanted to stay alive, would be to stay quiet, listen patiently, and try her hardest not to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

Mitsuko finally decided to take a shower. Although the bath was tempting, she wasn't ready to try it just yet. She showered, and began sifting through the vanity drawers, and medicine cabinet. In the drawers she found various odds and ends; a package of toilet paper, a box of q-tips, a bag of cotton balls and… a small tin of safety pins. Mitsuko couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, knowing that would be one less thing for her to worry about. She opened the medicine cabinet and found a very large collection of pills. All of the containers were unmarked and there was no indication as to why they were here.

"That's… strange," Mitsuko said out loud as she shut the cabinet. She took extra time with everything she did, trying to make the minutes pass as quickly as possible. She carefully braided her hair, and applied her makeup. She tip-toed over to her desk, being careful not to wake any more vampires, and sorted through her various school supplies, assuring that she had everything she needed for the first day. She slipped on her new night class uniform and took extra care pinning the skirt in place. She looked in the mirror; although it was nice that she wouldn't have to hold the skirt up anymore, she looked ridiculous nonetheless.

' _Nothing like the elegant vampires in the night class'_ she thought to herself. Just as she was about to grab her books and leave, another visitor rapped on her door.

"Come in," Mitsuko answered, her voice still shaky and unsure. It was one of the girls from the night class. Mitsuko recognized her light hair and furrowed brow.

' _Ruka,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself remembering Mahara pointing her out among the other night class students.

"Lord Kaname sent me to check up on you. We'll be leaving for class in-" Ruka stopped mid sentence looking up at Mitsuko and gawking at her a bit.

"Is… that your uniform?" Ruka asked, her tone dangerous. Fearful Mitsuko could only nod in response. Ruka let out an agitated sigh.

"No no no no … that won't do. You can't walk out with the night class looking like that. You look outrageous," Ruka told Mitsuko. Mitsuko just stared up at the vampire woman.

"Come with me, let's see if Rima has a better fitting uniform you can borrow," Ruka told her, gesturing Mitsuko to follow. Mitsuko stood frozen for a second before quickly rushing after Ruka not wanting to get lost. They made their way down the hall a few doors, before Ruka stopped at one and opened it.

"Come on," she demanded, Mitsuko quickly following her. The dorm Ruka shared with Rima was very odd. One half of the room looked like the room of a grown woman, the other a small child.

"Rima!" Ruka called out. A small girl stepped out from the bathroom.

"What is it?" Rima asked her voice flat, and unemotional. She saw Mitsuko hiding behind Ruka.

"What's she doing here? Why does she look so silly?" Rima asked, still expressionless. Ruka let out an agitated sigh.

"I don't know, she must have not gotten the right size. Can she borrow one of your uniforms until she can get hers properly fitted? She can't walk out with us looking so frumpy," Ruka told Rima. Rima shrugged.

"Whatever," she responded as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt, skirt and a jacket. Ruka quickly snatched them, and then turned to Mitsuko.

"Here," she said pushing the clothes at her. "I'm not sure if they'll fit any better, but it can't be any worse than what you're wearing now. Now, take these to your room and change! And don't let anyone see you!" Ruka demanded. Mitsuko bowed deeply before rushing back to her own room. She quickly slipped into Rima's uniform. It was still a bit big, but not nearly as much as the one the headmaster had given her. Mitsuko quickly grabbed her books and stepped out of her room to find Ruka waiting for her. Mitsuko was expecting her approval, but instead was greeted with another agitated sigh.

"Well, it's better," Ruka told her, as she looked Mitsuko up and down. The skirt was still much too long and the jacket a bit big, but it would have to do. Ruka then quickly got to work straightening Mitsuko's uniform.

"This isn't the day class," Ruka scolded, "you need to make sure that when you walk among us you look proper." She carefully folded the cuffs of Mitsuko's jacket, straightened the red bow and collar, and adjusted her petticoat. She adjusted and repinned the waistband of the skirt, and gave Mitsuko's shoulders a dusting.

"There," Ruka said stepping back and looking over Mitsuko like she was some sort of porcelain doll.

"Tch," Ruka spat, looking away, "you're so plain it's obvious. We have to go to class now, but tomorrow style your hair, and fix your nails." Ruka scolded, tsking Mitsuko. Mitsuko felt very small the whole time she was with Ruka. Instinctively, Mitsuko balled her hands into fists, hiding her nails, and she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her hair.

"Come on," Ruka told her harshly, leading her out of the hall, and down the staircase. Mitsuko followed quietly. She looked down and saw all of the night class students had gathered in the foyer, all waiting to leave.

"Back straight, eyes up," Ruka whispered harshly at her while she watched Mitsuko walk down the stairs. Mitsuko paused and quickly adjusted herself to Ruka's standards. Ruka was not impressed.

"You can't even seem to walk right," she sighed more to herself than to Mitsuko before facing forwards again. They made it to the main floor.

"You're lucky you didn't have to make Lord Kaname wait on you," Ruka told her as they made their way through the crowd.

' _What… what are they waiting for?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she followed Ruka to where Ichijo, Kain, Aido, Senri and Rima were waiting.

"Good morning Ruka!" Ichijo greeted the vampire lady. He then turned to Mitsuko.

"And hello Mitsuko, how are you doing this morning?" He asked cheerily. Mitsuko smiled to herself, at his use of the word morning in place of evening.

' _Must be a vampire thing,'_ she thought.

"I am well Ichijo. How are you?" She asked politely, trying very hard to conceal her fear. Ichijo smiled.

"I am also well," he stated matter of factly. Ichijo, carried himself in the same way that Yuki did. Neither of them seemed intimidating; in fact they were both very open and very friendly when compared to their classmate counterparts. Suddenly Mitsuko noticed as the whole room seemed to shift its attention to the stairway. Mitsuko turned and saw Dorm President Kuran making his way down the stairs. She watched as Ruka, Kain, Shiki, Rima, Ichijo, and Aido all flocked to him, and she quickly followed, unsure of what else to do. President Kuran approached her.

"Hello Mitsuko," He greeted, "have you settled yourself into the moon dorm?" He asked. Mitsuko knew this was her opportunity to thank him. She quickly bowed.

"Yes, Yuki was very kind and helped settle me. Thank you so much for the lavish and comfortable accommodations you have given me. It was very kind of you," She told him. The other students in the night class were watching her.

"I'm glad you are comfortable," President Kuran said, as he turned away.

"Come," he addressed the night class, "It is time for us to leave." He walked out, followed by his closest friends, with Mitsuko in tow. As Mitsuko walked out of the dorm, she could hear the squeals of the distant fangirls. She couldn't help but feel relief, being out of the vampire lair, and knowing the soon she would be seeing Mahara. She looked ahead, and watched the night class. She watched how they all revolved around Kaname, and couldn't help but wonder if he was one of the purebloods that Headmaster Cross had told her about. She stayed a few paces behind them, and continued to watch. The gate to the moon dorm opened, and you could see a mob of day class girls. She watched as the vampires all seemed to adjust themselves.

"Hello girls! How are you all today?" Aido called out to the fan girls. He was met with a unanimous squeal as he nodded and smiled at his fans. She watched as Takuma and Kaname followed suit, while Ruka, Shiki, Akatsuki and Rima remained stoic.

' _It's...so horrible,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself, as she looked at the unknowing crowd of fangirls throwing themselves at the mercy of a horde of bloodthirsty monsters.

' _It's… unnerving,'_ Mitsuko shuddered. Finally it was her turn to walk out the gate and the whole crowd was silent. She looked up and watched as Kaname and his followers continued forward; however, kept their eyes on her. She looked at the crowd of fangirls and listened to what was whispered among the unnerving silence.

"...Is that Mitsuko? Wasn't she in the day class? I heard she was too good… she was at the music festival? Why did she transfer?..."

Mitsuko tried very hard to ignore the whispers. She did as Ruka instructed and looked straight ahead and kept her back straight, blinking away tears in her eyes.

"Mitsuko! Mitsuko! Mitsuko!" She heard a familiar voice call. Mitsuko gasped and turned and saw Mahara making her way through the crowd of fangirls.

"Mahara?" Mitsuko called back unsure. Mahara finally made it to the front and ran up to her friend.

"Mitsuko!" She called out embracing her. Mitsuko returned the hug.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" Mahara squealed. "Are they being nice to you? What's your room like? Who's your new roomie? They're not replacing me?" Mahara suddenly stopped and looked Mitsuko over.

"Did… you get a new uniform?" She asked inspecting the better fitted jacket. Mitsuko blushed.

"Well I-" Mitsuko was about to tell Mahara everything when suddenly she was very forcibly grabbed by the arm and dragged away. Mitsuko turned and looked up to see Ruka.

"You may not look proper but can you at least act like it?" Ruka growled, as she pulled Mitsuko along. Mitsuko turned back to see Mahara standing there completely confused about what just happened.

"You're a night class student now. You can't just casually associate with the day class. You're above them now, so act like it," Ruka harshly explained. Mitsuko pulled away from Ruka and followed her, looking down. Ruka looked back and sighed.

"I know it's hard, but it is crucial that you learn how to fit in among us," Ruka told her, trying to be more gentle. Mitsuko nodded.

"I understand," she told her.

"Good," Ruka responded courtly. They made their way up the stairs of the school. Mitsuko sighed as she followed Ruka into the classroom the night class would be using. Mitsuko looked around. She watched as Kaname took a seat on a strange little throne on the edge of the classroom. He opened his book and sat quietly while his followers flocked around him. She watched as all the other vampire students opted for seats away from the windows, most of them preferring the darkest and most secluded corner in the back of the room. Although Mitsuko didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention, she wasn't particularly interested in cozying up to any of the night class students. She opted for a seat in the front, next to a window filtering the last light of the day. She settled herself and opened up her notebook, preparing her page for a day of lecture notes. She ignored all of the eyes that she felt boring into the back of her head, and quickly busied herself with the placement of her pencil. It wasn't until she felt a body behind her, that she looked up.

"So, you're the new night class student?" a sauntering male voice asked. Mitsuko turned and saw that a very tall vampire boy was standing over her. Like everyone else in the night class, he was gorgeous. His face had that ever angelic charm, his hair was in a perfectly messy disarray and his eyes had that iridescent coldness to them. Mitsuko paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. She sighed internally, before answering.

"Yes," she told him, "I am Mitsuko Ito." The vampire boy smiled, pleased with her answer.

"Mitsuko Ito?" He asked, "Weren't you the day class student that went to festival?" Mitsuko was unsure how to answer. He took her pause, as a yes, and smiled even wider.

"What's a day class girl… doing in the night class?" He purred as he leaned in close to her. He leaned forward, his lips next to her ear.

"Don't you know how dangerous this is?" He whispered. Mitsuko gulped and quickly scooted away.

"Dorm President Kuran, asked you to treat me with tender care and caution," Mitsuko informed him. "Now please… leave me alone." She pleaded. She had tried to speak as elegantly and coldly as Ruka; however, her words seemed slow and clumsy in comparison, as she squeaked and whispered her meek request. The vampire boy saw her weakness, and let out a dark chuckle; heavy, warm breath against her neck.

"Lord Kaname, did not say anything about not getting to taste you," he whispered. He breathed in her scent deeply as his lips trailed down from her ear and to her neck. Mitsuko could feel her body tense with fear. She could feel tears springing to her eyes as his fangs grazed along her skin. Mitsuko welled her eyes shut.

' _Don't lose control don't lose control don't lose control,'_ Mitsuko kept repeating to herself, as her mind searched for a nonviolent answer.

"I promise," he whispered into the crook of her neck, "I will be tender." At those words Mitsuko snapped. She felt a surge of power rush forth as she stood up and in one swift motion, pushed the vampire boy across the room in a flash of light. The whole room of vampires turned to her, and without warning, her powers erupted.

 **000000000000000000000**

 **Hello Dear Reader! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! I wish you all a fun and safe rest of your summer break! Until next time!**

 **-JW**


	13. XIII

Aido felt as if he were standing next to the sun, it was so bright. He quickly ducked and covered along with the rest of his classmates, all struggling to protect Lord Kaname.

"We have to stop her before she destroys the night class," Kain addressed the situation coolly. Aido looked up and watched Mitsuko. Her eyes were glowing, and a bright light was encircling her and consuming the classroom. She had managed to back herself up against a wall, and her arms were crossed over each other; like she was trying to hold it in. He could see tears rolling down her cheeks, as she slid down the wall to her knees. She closed her eyes and looked down. You could see every inch of her body shaking, as she whispered to herself. Aido readied himself, and was prepared to freeze her when suddenly the bright light encircling them all vanished, as did Mitsuko. The night class was taken aback, awestruck.

"What… what was that?" Aido asked no one in particular.

"Where did she go?" Ruka asked, unsure of what she just saw. A groan echoed through the classroom as the vampire boy who had been struck with Mitsuko's blast stood up. Kaname regained his place on his throne.

"Takuma," he addressed his closest follower and caught the attention of the night class. " please take Mr. Oishi to the nurse's office to treat his burns, then escort him to the Headmaster's so he may explain what happened." Takuma nodded and bowed before Kaname, before leading the vampire boy out of the classroom.

"And what of Ms. Ito?" Akatsuki asked. Kaname turned to him before directing his attention to the entire night class.

"Ms. Ito is the newest student in the night class," Kaname addressed the vampires, "what you all just witnessed was a display of her power and the lack of control she has over it. I would strongly advise all of you, not to antagonize her for the time being." The night class bowed before him accepting his request; however, what Kaname failed to mention was that he had absolutely no control over Mitsuko Ito, like he did the rest of the night class students.

XXXXXX

Mitsuko disappeared from the classroom, traveling through the shadows until she made her way outside and away from the vampires. She stopped under a tree and took a number of deep calming breaths. She felt as her fear subsided into guilt, and then reverted back to fear.

' _Did… I really make the right decision?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. She knew how important it was to the headmaster, to Kaname and to Yuki that she learn to control her powers; it was a revolutionary blessing, and it had the power to unite vampires and humans. However, Mitsuko didn't want to hurt anyone.

' _That was… why I came here,'_ she thought, ' _So that I wouldn't have to watch anyone die ever again. So… I could sit at a piano all day, immersed in my studies and not having to remember everyone who has died at my hands… Now though… it almost feels like… I'm back at the facility.'_ Mitsuko shuddered, as she remembered all of the eyes that were watching her, _observing_ her, _analyzing_ her. She shuddered, as she tried to shake the memories of her time in the facility out of her head. She sighed and straightened herself.

"Should… I bother going back?" Mitsuko asked, not sure how she would be received.

"Yes," a voice interrupted her thoughts, "skipping out on classes is against the rules for both day and night class students." Mitsuko jolted a bit, before realizing who it was.

"Yuki!" Mitsuko exclaimed, "You… you startled me." Yuki stood firm in front of her.

"Why aren't you in class, Mitsuko?" Yuki asked, her hands on her hips and her eyes unwavering. Mitsuko let out an exasperated sigh.

"I… lost control in class," Mitsuko told her, "and I think I really hurt someone." Yuki was taken aback, before letting out an agitated sigh.

"Come on," Yuki told her, "I'll escort you back." Mitsuko was about to protest; however, she knew Yuki was right, and nodded solemnly.

"I understand," was all Mitsuko said as she trudged along behind Yuki.

XXXXXX

Class was just about to start, when Yuki walked in. The night class bowed in respect.

"Lady Yuki," They addressed her unanimously. Following shyly behind her was Mitsuko. She was not received nearly as warmly, and was met with a variety of gazes; fear, distrust, and anger being the most prominent.

"Thank you for escorting Ms. Ito back to class," Kaname addressed Yuki.

"Of course, Lord Kaname," Yuki bowed before leaving the room. Mitsuko sent her a pleading gaze, hoping Yuki would stay just a bit longer; however, Mitsuko would not be so lucky. Mitsuko watched Yuki leave before turning to the Dorm President. She quickly bowed before him.

"I am so sorry for the disturbance I caused earlier," she told him, her voice quick, shaky and nervous, "I promise, It was… an accident." she added, looking up. Kaname's gaze was just as unwavering and stoic as Yuki's. His expression was unreadable as he assessed Mitsuko. He suddenly and unexpectedly looked away from her.

"Hanabusa," he addressed the night class student, "Akatsuki." The two vampires looked up to their leader, unsure why he was calling them.

"I am putting you two in charge of Mitsuko Ito," Kaname told them. Akatsuki's expression was bored as ever, if not a little annoyed; however, Hanabusa was taken aback and clearly displeased. Mitsuko shared Hanabusa's surprised and displeased response.

"But… Lord Kaname… Why us?" Aido asked not understanding.

"I'm surprised Aido," Lord Kaname said, "you were so interested in her before." Aido couldn't help but blush at hearing this and Mitsuko did the same.

' _Does the Dorm President know about… that night in the music wing?'_ Mitsuko wondered.

"And you have spent the most time with her, and you are the only night class student familiar with her personal file," Lord Kaname added. Mitsuko's face turned from pink to red, and Aido was flustered with how to handle the situation.

"Well… I… Uh…" Aido stumbled at a loss for words. Kaname continued.

"You and Akatsuki are the most skilled when it comes to your abilities, and you two are the only ones I trust with such a dangerous and important task. You are to watch her, and see to it that she doesn't find herself in situations like the one earlier tonight, and next week I expect you two to start training her on how to use and control her powers after class is dismissed." He paused for a moment gauging their reactions.

"And Hanabusa," He continued, "with your extensive background in research, I suspect that you will have no trouble making the enigma that is Mitsuko Ito, your primary focus of study. I expect a detailed analysis including blood work, any experimental studies you may perform, background information, and any prior research you find," Kaname demanded. Aido was about to argue; however, he quickly stopped himself, and bowed before the pureblood.

"Yes, Lord Kaname," Aido obliged. Mitsuko however, was not nearly as obligatory.

"Dorm President, is all of that really necessary when it comes to the control I have over my powers?" Mitsuko asked, the night class looked on in awe. Her question was bold; however, everything else about her screamed weakness. She still had tears in her eyes, her knees were wobbling, and her voice had the room not been so echoing, and the vampires' ears so sensitive, would have been inaudible. Kaname took a moment, and looked over Mitsuko.

"Yes," he finally answered, "the answer as to why you may not be able to have control could very easily be a changeable or unchangeable factor in the vampire DNA that has melded with your human DNA, and until we know for sure whether or not this issue is a genetic or psychiatric disability, we cannot rule anything out," Kaname explained to her. Mitsuko blinked, mildly upset that he was so right. She could remember Fujiwara explaining the exact same set of circumstances to her nearly a hundred times.

"I understand," was all she could manage to say. Kaname nodded.

"Good," he said curtly, "now please take a seat next to Hanabusa. It would be the safest place for you."

' _Why… am I safest next to Aido?'_ Mitsuko thought. She surveyed the room. To her, they were all the same; big scary vampires that drank the blood of humans to survive. To her, the safest place was as far away as possible from all of them; however, she did not want to argue anymore with the Dorm President. She looked over to where Aido was sitting. She grabbed what she had left behind in the front of the classroom, and carefully seated herself next to him, pointedly putting a fair distance between them. Aido didn't acknowledge her. Instead he opened up his book and began reading. Mitsuko looked about the classroom, and noticed all of the red glowing eyes that were staring at her. She quickly looked down, and began fussing with her textbooks. The Professor finally walked in, and the class' attention was quickly pulled away from the strange human smelling girl.

"Please take your seats," the professor demanded politely, "Today we will be going over the highest governing body of the vampire world, and the politics behind the pro-monarchy, pro-senate and moderate parties. I know this may be a touchy subject for some of you, as the passion of political views tend to run strong; however, so long as we are all mature, and respectful and approach this topic rightly so with an open-minded attitude, I believe you will all benefit from learning the different views and stands of the political forces in our society…" Aido had stopped listening at this point, his mind wandered and he was already extremely bored. This lesson; a repeat of what he had been taught since childhood, was a perfect example as to why he would often skip class. However, now that he was stuck babysitting the hybrid, it would seem his carefree nights of wandering freely around campus were over. He looked over at Mitsuko and watched her. She was listening very intently, and was taking careful notes. It was an odd sight to him. No one else in the room seemed to be enraptured by the Professor except for her. He looked about as the other vampires doodled in their notebooks, passed notes, or read quietly to themselves, and then looked back to the ever studious Mitsuko.

' _I suppose she would find all of this interesting,'_ Aido thought to himself, ' _Considering how new all of this is to her.'_ Her eyes suddenly consumed his mind, and Aido quickly turned away. He couldn't help but wonder, if she was aware of how strong her abilities were.

XXXXXX

' _If I ever want to blend in among the vampires. If I ever want to feel comfortable with them, I need to learn as much about them as I can,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she listened intently to the night class professor. Although she had nearly a hundred questions, she dared not to draw anymore attention to herself by asking them openly, and instead resolved to bring them up with Aido privately.

' _Why… would he dig through my personal file?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself, grateful that very little of what was recorded there was true. ' _If he was snooping around, he must have known from the very beginning that I was different. Was it the fear I had when I met him for the first time? Or… could he sense the power of my being?'_ Mitsuko remembered when Mahara had returned her Beethoven piano book, saying she had found it on Aido.

' _How much of that did he see?'_ Mitsuko asked herself, as she turned to look at the blonde vampire. ' _Just… how much does he know about me?'_ She watched him as he looked around the classroom, clearly bored.

' _He must have heard this same lecture nearly a hundred times,'_ Mitsuko thought. She watched as his eyes looked to everything but her, and she looked away quickly before she made him uncomfortable. She thought back to him, flirting with the day class girls, and couldn't help but wonder if he was like that with everyone; so charismatic and charming. She remembered the first night she met him.

' _I saw right through his charming front,'_ Mitsuko thought regretfully, wistfully thinking how nice it would have been to fall for him and to adore him like everyone else. She looked at the beautiful vampire boy sitting next to her, examining his chiseled jaw, his silken hair, and larimar eyes; however, as beautiful as he was all she could see were sharp vampire fangs, and eyes that only lusted for blood. Mitsuko suddenly blushed and quickly looked away.

' _Can… he smell me right now? What does… my blood smell like? Am I… delicious to them? Or… does all blood taste the same?'_ Mitsuko had never conversed long enough with any vampire for these questions to be answered, but sitting right next to one, her curiosity was getting the better of her. She realized that she was shaking, and that she was very afraid sitting so close to him. She allowed herself a calming breath, and began fiddling with the scrap of loose leaf paper she had been writing on, folding it every which way, until it came together to form the only origami shape she sort of remembered Mahara teaching her. She quickly slipped it into her pocket, before allowing her mind to wander back to the subject the professor was teaching. However, it wasn't long before her mind wandered back to the vampires surrounding her again. She looked over to Kaname, and watched him leaf through his book, completely uninterested in everything that surrounded him. She looked at his odd throne, and watched the way the night class had flocked around him. She thought of the way they all referred to him as "Lord" and seemed to follow whatever whim he had.

' _Is Dorm President Kuran a pureblood?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself. She made note of all the questions she had about vampires, so that when she found her courage, she could ask one of the other night class students.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello Dear Reader! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, although I do admit it's a little short. Because of that I'm changing the rules for the next chapter (which I will hint at, is much longer and much more interesting). If I reach 120 visitors (I'm at 96 now) before July 30th, I will post chapter 14 early (whichever day I reach my goal) AND post Chapter 15 when I would have otherwise posted Chapter 14. if I don't reach that goal it will just be posted on its regularly scheduled day, July 30th. Thank you to all those who read, review and enjoy! I hope to be writing to you sooner than expected! Best Wishes,**

 **JW**


	14. XIV

Class came to a close and the night class dismissed themselves for recess; however, Mitsuko found herself unsure of where to go. She watched Aido leave behind Ichijo and Kaname, and decided to follow them. Kaname and his followers adjourned to the foyer of the moon dormitory, to spend the rest of their night in silence without the ruckus caused by the day class girls. Aido and Senri sat on one of the sofas, while Akatsuki leaned against the arm. On the opposite sofa, Ruka and Rima sat next to each other, and in the two chairs sat Kaname and Ichijo. Mitsuko stood off to the side, unsure whether or not they wanted her to stay. She observed the vampires cautiously, curious as to why the had gathered. She watched a maid make her way to the group in the foyer, carrying a tray of champagne flutes filled with-

' _Blood?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself as she watched the maid set the tray down on the table, and everyone reached for a glass. ' _Where… where did it come from? Whose blood is that? Why are they…'_ Mitsuko watched awestruck as they all sipped their blood with grace and elegance, as if it were nothing more than an innocent glass of wine, rather than the very essence of human life. It was in a sense disgusting to Mitsuko, how civilly they fed themselves. She looked down at the tray the maid left, and saw there was one champagne flute left. She observed the vampires sitting in the foyer.

' _They all have their own… so that last glass… Is it… Do they expect me…'_ Mitsuko couldn't finish her thought. Ichijo caught her staring.

"Please do not be shy, Mitsuko!" He called to her waving her close to them, "I had the maid bring a glass for you!" Mitsuko came a little closer but refused to acknowledge the glass, keeping her eyes on Ichijo.

"Where… where do you get… your… blood?" Mitsuko asked, her voice hoarse, and throat dry. Ichijo smiled in response.

"Oh this?" He asked gesturing to his glass, "it's all artificial!" He explained. Mitsuko paused, and looked at him puzzled.

"The students in the night class developed a tablet that when dissolved in water, can be used as a blood substitute to promote peace and pacifism between humans and vampires, with the intention that vampires would no longer depend on human blood for sustenance," Ichijo explained. "Although the tablet has been highly effective, it is still in an experimental state and it doesn't work for everyone." Mitsuko blinked, remembering all the pills she had found.

"Is that… what all those pills in the bathroom were? Blood tablets?" Mitsuko asked. Ichijo nodded.

"Precisely," he answered. "Although the taste is a little… bland, and takes some getting used to, it is a great tool in feigning off bloodlust." Suddenly Ichijo paused, and looked expectantly at Mitsuko.

"You've been attending this Academy for awhile now. It must have been some time since you've fed," he told her carefully, "and it should be noted, that these tablets are the only form of blood-drinking tolerated at this school. Drinking the blood of a living human on school grounds is strictly forbidden and will result in a serious punishment!" Ichijo warned her. Mitsuko suddenly blushed, at the realization of what these vampires expected.

"I don't drink blood," she whispered. Ichijo looked at her questioningly.

"What was that?" He asked. Mitsuko sighed and spoke up a bit louder.

"I have never had blood before," Mitsuko told him. "In my time at the facility, it was concluded that I didn't need blood to survive, and so it was never an option. I ate a steady diet of nutrient dense mush to sustain myself." Ichijo was suddenly blushing, embarrassed at his own miscalculation. Before he could continue, Kaname stepped in.

"Surely though," Kaname told her, "you must be curious of the effects drinking blood may have on you." Mitsuko gasped a bit, taken aback by the Dorm President's boldness.

"Humans can safely consume blood tablets, the only drawback being that to a human, it would taste very bitter. This experiment poses no risks to you, and I am curious to see just how much of you is a vampire," Kaname finished. Mitsuko saw many of the other night class students turn away, clearly just as embarrassed as her. Mitsuko took a moment to breathe, before stepping forward and picking up the glass of blood. In her actions, the tension seemed to release as the vampires all returned to leisurely feeding, all the while stealing short, darting glances at Mitsuko. Mitsuko eyed the cup suspiciously, sniffing it.

' _It has no smell,'_ Mitsuko noted. She watched the other vampires take small dainty sips, and took another glance at the red liquid dancing in her glass. It was at that moment, that she realized that she was trembling. She gulped a bit, trying to swallow her fear, but inevitably failing. She took a second deep breath, before raising the glass to her lips, and taking the smallest, dantiest sip, every eye in the room watching her. She swallowed and blinked, identifying the taste.

Suddenly she smiled, and started laughing, surprising everyone. Her laugh, was not hardy or loud, it was more like a quiet little giggle.

"Alright," she said laughing, "I understand, it's a joke right? Colored water or something?" Kaname remained stoic but Ichijo was pensive.

"No, Mitsuko… that really was a blood tablet," Ichijo told her gently. Mitsuko gave him a suspicious look, before offering her confusion.

"But… it doesn't really taste like anything," Mitsuko said, "is… that what it's supposed to taste like?"

"Well… Um… Not exactly… but…" Ichijo was flustered with how to explain the taste of artificial blood, and trying to understand Mitsuko's claim of not tasting anything. Mitsuko was getting annoyed with the vampires inability to produce an answer, when suddenly, something inside of her shifted. She felt a pulse of energy rush through her, and the feeling of desire. Every vampire in the room was looking at her, awestruck, not sure what to make of what just happened. Mitsuko saw the staring eyes, and rushed to the mirror over the fireplace. She gasped at the image that looked back at her.

Her eyes, were the color of blood, and she had sharp fangs protruding from her mouth. There was a sinister desire burning inside of her, and an odd strength rushing through her. Mitsuko was paralyzed with fear, at the vampire version of herself. The fear seemed to replace the blood coursing through her veins, and in a moment of headrush, she collapsed. The glass slipping through her hand and shattering on the floor.

"Mitsuko!" Aido called out as he rushed to catch her.

"Oh my," was all Ichijo could utter, "is she alright?"

"I think so," Aido said uneasily taking note of her ragged breath, "I think she just scared herself." Mitsuko was coming to, listening to the conversation among the vampires.

"I'm sure it has been a long day for her. Just take her to her upstairs and let her rest," Ruka said. Mitsuko was suddenly fully conscious.

' _I'm in… Aido's arms,'_ Mitsuko thought to herself, ' _If I let him… carry me up to my room… he… could…'_ Mitsuko didn't allow herself to finish her thought before she quickly stood up and pointedly backed away from the vampires.

"That won't be necessary!" She said overly cheerful, and holding her hands up. She startled them with her sudden consciousness. Her head was spinning with fear and desire, and the once empty taste of the red water, was sticking to her tongue, thick like blood.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ichijo asked, not believing her. Mitsuko quickly nodded.

"Yes of course!" She exclaimed, still backing away from the vampires. "I-I'm so well in fact, I think I'll enjoy the rest of my night outside!" She told them, backing away closer and closer to the door. Her hand was on the handle.

"Thank you… for... Um…" Mitsuko was flustered unsure how to _not_ be rude. The vampires were all watching her skeptically.

"Just, thank you," she said as she pulled the door open and quickly rushed out of the moon dorm, running away from the reflection of her vampire self.

XXXXXX

The door slammed shut behind her.

"Wait!" Hanabusa called, standing up and running to the door.

"No Aido," Lord Kaname told him, "let her take some time to herself." Hanabusa paused, a troubled look on his face as he walked back to the seating area and reclaimed his spot on the couch. The vampires returned to their blood nonchalantly; however, Hanabusa was filled with a number of pressing questions.

"Lord Kaname," Hanabusa spoke up, addressing the pureblood, "Why do you insist on pushing Mitsuko like that?" Kaname looked up at Hanabusa. Hanabusa was burning with emotion, and Kaname appeared as indifferent as ever.

"You don't like that I'm offering Mitsuko opportunities to fit into the vampire world, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked. Hanabusa blushed and looked away.

"It's just… this is all… so new to her, yet you seem to demand that she take these giant leaps of faith into our way of life," Hanabusa told him. He found his courage again and looked Kaname in the eyes. "It is very unlike you, to move so rashly and with such haste. She doesn't even know how to be a human, and you are treating her like a common vampire." Hanabusa was looking at Kaname pensively, expecting an answer. Kaname was unmoving for a moment, before letting out an exasperated and heavy sigh.

"Do you know why, I requested that the events revolving around Mitsuko Ito were not to be reported to the senate?" Kaname asked Hanabusa. Hanabusa was taken aback by this question, and did not respond.

"If the Senate or the Hunter's Association were to find out about the existence of an abomination like Mitsuko Ito, chaos would ensue. She is the protector of the Level E vampires both parties seek to destroy and," Kaname paused for a moment, "the only being with that much power, that cannot fall under the influence of a pureblood." Kaname's followers were silent, and Aido's eyes went wide.

' _Lord Kaname… has no influence over Mitsuko Ito. That means, that she could be a great threat to him if she were to fall into the wrong hands… but, why keep her alive at all unless…'_ Aido stopped thinking for a moment when he came to his conclusion.

"If she wants to stay alive, she needs to become a part of our society, and ally herself with the purebloods," Kaname told his followers.

"But Dorm President Kuran," Akatsuki spoke up, "why bother allowing her to live at all?" Kaname looked to him.

"Because the rewards that comes with keeping her alive right now, outweigh the risks we are taking," Kaname told him simply. Hanabusa knew though, that there was more to it than that.

' _If Lord Kaname makes Mitsuko his asset, there would be nothing in his way of reclaiming the throne and establishing a pacifist monarchy… and also…'_ Hanabusa paused as he remembered Zero, ' _She is the only one who can fulfill Lady Yuki's greatest wish.'_

"Are you all in agreement," Kaname asked his followers, "with my wish to protect and preserve Mitsuko Ito?" The vampires nodded, knowing that this was important to Lord Kaname, and they did not wish to fail him. The morning sun was rising at this point, and the vampires were all feeling the exhaustion from a long night set in as they crept back to their dorms to rest. Hanabusa was the only one left in the foyer, still mulling over how to handle Ms. Mitsuko Ito.

XXXXXX

I don't know how long I was running, but when I finally stopped to catch my breath against a tree, the sun was coming up. I sat for a moment, and watched in peace, trying to erase the events that had just happened from my mind.

' _Am I really_ that _much of a vampire?'_ I thought to myself remembering the appearance of my reflection. Seeing myself as a bloodlusting monster sent chills down my back. I couldn't help but sigh, as I clicked my tongue, trying to get the taste of blood out of my mouth. As I did, I felt my fangs that were still there, protruding from my lips. I ran my tongue over them, and touched them.

' _I hope… these go away soon,'_ I thought to myself. I could only assume that my eyes were still red, and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed that I had let such a beastly part of myself show in front of so many sophisticated and controlled vampires.

' _I suppose, that the blood tablet must not be that good to them,'_ I thought as I remember Ichijo trying to explain it. He had been trying very hard not to sound negative; however, it was obvious that he was not happy with the tablet especially when compared to something else.

' _When compared to real blood,'_ I thought to myself. I had never tasted the blood of a human or a vampire, and I couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like. I felt another pang of bloodlust rush through me at the thought, and quickly suppressed any and all blood related questions until the feeling subsided, I allowed my mind to wander, and for some reason, I couldn't stop myself from wandering to Aido.

' _He… called out to me,'_ I thought to myself remembering the moments before I ran out the door.

' _I wonder… why he is so concerned with me. Why is he so…_ interested _in me. Is my gaze… enslaving him?'_ I thought to myself, as I recounted all of the times Aido had reached out to me. I blushed a bit thinking about him.

"Aido," I breathed his name, allowing it to flow freely from my lips. I allowed herself a few more moments of vampire-free solitude, before turning around and making my way back to the moon dorm.

XXXXXX

' _Lord Kaname, has entrusted me with protecting Mitsuko,'_ Aido thought to himself; however, based on the events that had occurred that last class, it was obvious that Mitsuko needed no protection… unless…

' _Lord Kaname… knows that the Senate discovering Mitsuko's existence is inevitable. Could it be, that when the time comes for the Senate to confront the night class, we will have to choose between him and them and all those who choose the senate will,'_ Aido's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the vivid eyes of Mitsuko and the memory of her power.

' _At least I know… who I would choose,'_ Aido thought to himself. He understood now, that adopting Mitsuko into the night class was a power move on Kaname's part. If Mitsuko allies herself with them, she will live longer; however…

' _What will happen_ after _the Kurans regain their throne? Would he…'_ Mitsuko's eyes flashed through his thoughts a second time, as he wondered whether or not the actions they were taking were really saving Mitsuko, or just prolonging her inevitable death. Aido remembered the night he witnessed Lord Kaname mercilessly kill Shizuka Hio, he thought of the meticulous way Lord Kaname had designed the academy; all for protecting Yuki and killing Rido Kuran. Aido had always told himself, even after Lord Kaname informed them that they were pawns, that they were more than that. That if they were just pawns to Lord Kaname, he would have killed them. He would not have allowed them to live after Lady Yuki was saved. Aido knew that Mitsuko was a pawn, and he was too; however, he did not know what Kaname had planned beyond that. Aido sighed to himself. He remembered when he realized how kind and caring Kaname truly was, much more so than him. He remembered when his heart decided to become someone who could protect him, and to model himself after Lord Kaname.

' _This is my chance, to show myself how much I have grown to be a true servant to Lord Kaname,'_ Aido thought to himself, ' _I promise… I will do as he wishes and protect Mitsuko, and I will show Lord Kaname the impact he has had on me. I will show Lord Kaname that his kind and caring nature has been reciprocated, and will be projected in me.'_

XXXXXX

It was getting late in the morning, and Mitsuko knew that most of the night class students would be asleep by now. She made her way up the steps and as quietly as she could, opened the large wooden door and let herself in. She closed the door behind her, as quietly as possible and began to slowly and quietly creep towards the stairs. She was nearing the marble staircase when suddenly a movement in the corner of her eye startled her. She whipped around to see Hanabusa sitting in the same place she had left him. She couldn't help but stare. She wondered how all the vampires managed to keep their hair in a perfectly beautiful mess, and how even when displaying the most intense emotions, managed to keep their all knowing expression. She watched him, wondering what on earth he was thinking. Suddenly he turned to her. Mitsuko for reasons unknown to her blushed and turned away.

"You're back," he addressed her courtly. "Are you alright?" Mitsuko was taken aback by this.

"I am fine," she said bluntly. He stood up and began walking towards her and instinctively, she moved away.

' _Why… am I so afraid of him?'_ Mitsuko thought to herself, ' _The version of myself I saw today, and the vampire standing before me… they are the same being so… Why…'_ She stopped herself from thinking any further. She looked up and saw that Aido's eyes were narrowed, as he stared her down intently.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked, as if he were reading her thoughts. Mitsuko remembered, the first time he asked that question, she didn't know the answer. But now that she knew why Aido was so terrifying, the explanation was silly. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She looked up at him.

"You're… you're so beautiful," she told him her gaze distant, as if peering through him. Aido was taken aback by her openness and honesty.

"Every vampire I have ever seen, including… the part of me… that is a vampire, they are all so cold, and so horrifying. But… you're… different. You are…" Mitsuko paused for a moment, as she continued to see through Aido, "a compassionate beautiful monster. And to know… that you can show compassion towards someone who would otherwise be your meal… it is the most terrifying thing I can fathom." Mitsuko finished, and Aido saw the tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, he smiled.

"Don't you remember… What I told you?" Aido asked her. Mitsuko looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"The reason the night class exists, is because each and every one of us, believes that we can peacefully coexist with humans. Lord Kaname has put you in my care, which means no matter how tasty you may appear, it is my sworn duty to protect you… for Lord Kaname," Aido told her. Mitsuko was overwhelmed. She looked up at Aido, and for some reason her heart swelled; not with pity, but with a yearning to be closer. Mitsuko smiled to herself.

"I suppose, if I were to have someone protecting me, I'm glad it's you," Mitsuko told him, "you are the scariest thing I could ever imagine, and I can only dream of what those who make me their enemy would think of you." She walked close to him. And just as she was about to be within arms reach, she turned up the stairs.

"Sleep well, Aido. I promise… not to keep you up," Mitsuko told him and in an instant she had melted into the shadows leaving Hanabusa at the foot of the stairs alone and confused. Her influence over him had been strong, and rivaled that of Lord Kaname, bringing on a protective instinct he had never felt before, and although he believed it was just her out of control power, he couldn't help but wonder, if a small part of him truly desired to protect her, that wasn't under anyone's influence but his own. He smiled at the thought of such a silly notion, before making his way up stairs, his eyes heavy, and his mind foggy.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Hello Dear Reader! I'm not sure if you expected to hear from me again so soon, but I am very pleased to inform you, that thanks to you, I have met my viewer goal and couldn't be happier! As promised, a long and juicy fourteenth installment for your enjoyment AND the fifteenth chapter will be being up for viewing on July 30th! I hope you enjoy, as this was one of my favorite chapters to write within my little series and as always don't forget to rate, follow and fave! Thank you so much for your support and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your week!**

 **-JW**


End file.
